The Volturi Army Arises
by tdfireproof
Summary: This story takes place at the Same time as "Some day the dream will end" it's a parallel story to it. this story is a story of two Recruits to the Volturi who will lead a new Volturi Army note rated M for violence
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: who has two thumbs and Isn't Stephenie Meyer? This guy *pointing at self***

**Disclaimer Deuce: This is my new story. This story may have romantic components in this story some time but it will primarily be not be, the violence will bleed through (pardon the pun) This story is Rated M for violence. There will be violent scenes, however they shouldn't be graphic enough to cause nightmares. Don't worry, I don't write scary, just violent. If you read "If" in "What Fate took from Embry" many chapters may be like that, where there are very strong descriptions of one battle one scene… this is a parallel story. This is happening about the same time "Locked Room Known as Embry's Mind" starts.**

**Ulrich's POV**

It had been a long day of working out. My body was sore but it always was a pleasant pain. I had pushed my body hard as I always did. This was my job and my hobby, I did little else. I was a professional bodybuilder. It was dark when I locked up the gym I worked at. My home was only a mile away and as part of my cardio I always jogged home. Some would consider that dangerous, but I was 6'9 and weighed over three hundred pounds. I picked up my pace and stretched in to a long reaching jog helping my body stretch out after the tightening work out that I just enduring and enjoyed. I ran past the dark alley between the blocks between my apartment and next complex. I heard a faint groan of pain and cough. I stopped immediately and turned my eyes in to the alley.

"Hallo?" I said speaking my native tongue. There was no response so I tried again.

"sind Sie ganz richtig?" I said asking him if he was alright.

"Ich spreche Deutsch nicht." The voice coughed.

"Do you speak English?" I asked in my second language I'd learned at a young age.

"Yes." He said saying no more. I couldn't place where he was from, it sounded as if his original accent was being covered, but I could just be imagining things. The man looked large, nearly as tall as I was, only an inch shorter after I helped him back to his feet. His hand was very cold, unnaturally cold. He smiled evilly. I didn't know what came next he was gone in a second and felt something that felt like teeth in to my shoulder. The pain was excoriating I felt my body being slung over his shoulder then I blacked out.

My body was screaming in pain, unlike any other pain I've ever felt, I felt like there was a burning in my body burning every inside of me out. I forced myself not to react, knowing that nursing pain only made it worse. Winced in pain shutting my body down trying to focus on anything but the pain was coursing through me in ways I'd never imagined. All the pain until I thought the pain itself would kill me, and in an instant it was all gone. I slowly opened my eyes I thought my vision was blurred but what I saw was more clear than anything I'd ever seen, the room was dark but I could make out each individual dust particle. I breathed out realizing it didn't sustain me anymore, but was a sense, the musty damp scent of the room was inhaled as I breathed in, by that I guessed I was being held under ground. I turned and turned my attention to the man at the entrance of the room. It was him the man I tried to help. My throat burned for liquid, for something to quench this undeniable thirst that this man must have put it in me. I stood up and without thinking launched myself at him I moved much faster then I should be able to. I was sailing through the air at him, I must have leapt ten feet before a hand caught my throat and pushed my back in to the wall where I came then I was on the ground in front of the door. My eyes turned to it then back at my assailant behind me.

"Oh, believe me you want to stay in this room, it's much worse out there." He said with his own side of a smirk. I turned and jumped out of the room and was stopped dead by a cruel pain all over my body starting in my mind. My body collapsed. I was in unending pain until I felt strong hands pull me back in to the room.

"I wasn't lying before. Well I guess you can't think really clearly being as thirsty as you are." The man said contemplatively. _I'm thirsty? That's what they call this burning in my throat?_

"Well holding up your feeding isn't helping anything." He turned his back and left the room in no pain what so ever, closing the door behind him. After a moment he returned and tossed a person in to the room.

"Enjoy." He said smirking. The person thrown in was dripping wet, I could see that, I took a deep breath in and in that moment their scent filled my lungs with the burning desire, he had the smell of the most mouthwatering scent I've ever smelt. The water dripping from his body only enhanced my nerves that were already on tacks. It was everything I could do to restrain my body. _Who is he? Why is he here? Why does he smell so good? How does he smell better than anything I've ever eaten._ I pressed my body against the wall trying to create a distance between us.

"Oh you're in here? I thought I was dead for sure." He said running to me. He was running slowly, as if it was in slow motion I could see every deliberate action. What happened next I wasn't sure his skin touched mine and in that instant my teeth was on his arm he threw around me to hug me. After a very short time I had drained his body of blood. I was a haze. The burning was gone. Deep down in my throat I was still the burning, but it subsided it wasn't so strong. I collapsed in to the corner of the room with my head in my hands. I had just slaughtered a man. I sat down in the corner wrapping my arms around my knees and dropping my head on them. Unfortunately my mind was sharper then it had ever been, everything was clear, there weren't any spots of blindness, I could replay exactly how it happened. And unfortunately how much my body was screaming for it. How could something like that be wrong yet my body screams so loudly for it. The door opened and the large man walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You've done well Ulrich." He said. I was on my feet instantly my fist clenching at my sides. I didn't know how I could move this fast.

"How do you know my name? What have you done to me? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" he smiled contented with himself.

"I know your name because I had been following you for over a week Ulrich Imholte of Műnchen, Germany. As for what I have done to you, I have made you one of us. Where are you? Volterra, Italy. Before you ask I carried you here. Who am I?" he laughed to himself with a mock bow.

"I am Felix of the Volturi. Why are you here? That is because you will become a great warrior, you will become my right hand, if you survive long enough to do so." I looked down at my hands and forced them to unclasp.

"You did this to me?" I yelled incredulously.

"Yes, Yes I did." I launched my body at him. He side stepped quickly catching my arm spinning me in mid air and redirecting my face in to the brick wall breaking in to it. He appeared back where he was standing originally as if to dust himself off. A low growl escaped from my throat as I lunged at him again. he didn't move this time I landed on him and I swiped at his face but he blocked while laying under me on the ground, he spun his hand out of the grip my wrist had on his then pressed both his hands against my chest pushing me in to the air past him. He caught me upside down in the air by the throat again and threw me back in to the wall. I stood myself up and realized provoking him wasn't a good idea, each time his response was a bit rougher. I came out of my crouch to a standing.

"Good, you're learning quickly." It was ironic. I'd never been this strong, this fast, this powerful, and at the same time so caged.

"So you're locking me in this prison?" Felix shrugged his shoulders.

"Technically speaking, there isn't a brick in this building you couldn't easily break, and this door won't be locked, even though you could walk out of it very easily. Think of it this way… anywhere else in this building might prove to be especially dangerous to you. Once you've calmed down a bit, I'll let you come with me on assignments, and you will become my right hand, and which point you can either choose to stay with me or go on your way. I won't stop you. Once you've learned to control yourself you can roam freely, I'll introduce you to people here." He stopped for a moment amused then returned his focus.

"Your waking up was quite interesting, you'll have much to learn when you can control yourself." He disappeared for a moment then returned with a red robe in his hand.

"Here, unless you particularly enjoy the blood stains on your clothing form your first feeding." He said tossing the robe across the room I caught it immediately.

"I'd love to stay and chat but yours isn't the only birth I must watch over." I was confused as he left. I tore my off my shirt and pants and threw the red robe on.

**Three Months Earlier**

**Felix's POV**

We hadn't been back for little more than a week and already Caius said he had something important to deal with. The only people here were Caius, Marcus, Aro, and Demetri. I moved in front of them next to Demetri and awaited our orders. Aro made his way in front of Marcus and Caius. they discussed and disputed everything together, but Aro was the leader of the three.

"Caius came up with an absolutely delightful plan." I turned my eyes back to Caius acknowledging him.

"Truly it will be a splendid plan it will be great entertainment and preparation."

"Get on with it Aro, enough Pageantry." Marcus said unmoved.

"Yes you are right, there are pressing matters to attend to." Aro said appeasing Caius

"You both will find two people you see suitable to become vampires, you will turn them and train them, they will fight each other, both of Demetri's apprentice's versus Felix's. The battles will be to the death, the two winners will fight each other until there is only one left. That winner will, with the guidance of you two create our Vulturi Army." I stepped forward unafraid to ask a question. I had never felt threatened here before.

"Sir, is this necessary? We're plenty enough to deal with the Cullen's if that is truly your worry." Aro smiled softly.

"Oh, yes I do know that my loyal guard Felix, but with Bella's new ability and their apparent unimpeded growth it seems truly important for us to protect ourselves." I nodded and returned to my listening state.

"I have all the faith in the world in both of you. I hope this is as exciting as I anticipate it being." I nodded as Demetri did the same before leaving the room. Neither one of us spoke until we were outside the room, they could still hear us but it was a matter of principle.

"Hah, may the better man win." I said to Demetri

"I intend to." He said grinning at me.

**Present time**

Demetri's and my approach were nothing alike. He never left Italy, he simply found two people he thought would be good Vampire's and turned them so he could train them faster. I took a different approach. I did research and found two targets of my liking. The first I had already bit, his name was Ulrich, he was a body builder with no close family. His family had died two years ago to a natural fire, he lived alone and had no real close friends, and he just worked at the local gym. If he disappeared there wouldn't be a big search. There was no one holding him down. He was a body builder, a personal test of mine. I turned him to see if he was going to be stronger then I. I wanted a fighter that would match me, someone I could really test my fighting abilities on. I moved him to a hotel where Santiago would pick him up and bring him back to Volterra while I picked up my other pupil. His name was Ivan Gusev, A Russian bouncer in Yakutsk, Russia. I flew to get here but I would need to run back with him. I would need to knock him out to get him half way there before biting him. I was just outside of his bar. I stepped in. His eyes immediately turned to me as I moved in. I tried to disappear to the back of the room wearing a dark hood over my face, but the fact that I was 6'8 couldn't be hidden. He was very different than Ulrich. While Ulrich was slow to anger, and generally seemed to be cool headed, Ivan was quick tempered and quick to action. His job as a bouncer had only enhanced that and kept him in check knowing if he hurt a patron that didn't deserve it he'd be fired. He was a large man also, playing rugby for years. Like Ulrich though he wouldn't be missed he didn't keep in contact with any family. Also like Ulrich he learned to speak English from a young age. It made things easier since English was the primary language here. One of the drunks walked straight in to him and he pushed him back.

"look where you're going dumb ass." Ivan said pushing a drunk back in to the crowd.

"Fuck you oaf." The drunk said and I watched Ivan clench his fists then force himself to relax. The rest of the night slipped by without incident and at the end of the night Ivan took a couple shots and I followed him. I knew his drinking made him violent, I had been watching him for weeks now, never close enough for him to see me though. He saw me and he stumbled in to the alley. He slurred his speech at me before taking a swing at me. I smiled

"Non avete idea di cosa sta per accadere a te" I said in Italian. His eyes moved to mine for a split second before I knocked him out with a knee then palm strike, being careful not to cause any permanent damage to him. I threw Ivan over my shoulder and ran west, back to Volterra.

Ivan was coming out of his transformation now, unlike Ulrich he was yelling in pain. Ivan had closed himself up, I didn't know if that would cause more or less pain, but I wouldn't know, I only experienced the transformation once, and that was enough for me. I stepped in to the room as he was opening his eyes for the first time. His eyes shot to me and he charged at me. I side stepped and connected with my right hand in to his temple. His body started to collapse and I caught him by the back of his shirt and threw him back against the wall.

"Now that we have that out of the way, you must be hungry. I'll bring you something to eat." I left the room and grabbed the human who was waiting. I tossed him in soaking wet so his scent would fill his nostrils. I closed the door and stepped back. I barely got out of the room before he was slaughtered. _Hmm he will be a good vampire as long as we can control him._ I thought to myself. I sped up to the throne room at Aro's beckon.

"Give me your report on Ivan." I extended my hand to him so he could hear it all instantly but he shook his head.

"I want to be surprised when I see them fight. Report please." I nodded

"I picked him up in Yakutsk, Russia after knocking him out I made my way back, midway through my journey I bit him and met up with Santiago to help me bring him back the rest of the way inconspicuously."

"Did anyone see anything?" I sighed, and then nodded softly.

"Yes, one human saw his body being carried."

"Did you deal with him?" I nodded.

"Sir, he just fed on him." Aro laughed clapping his arms together.

"Simply splendid."

"Your work isn't done." I nodded and ran back down to the cell. I turned my attention to Jane who was standing lackadaisically in front of the cells.

"How many times has he attempted to leave?"

"Six" she said flatly. I smiled at her.

"Thank you for your help Jane." She nodded but didn't move.

"Your other one has stopped trying to leave. He seemed more docile, maybe slightly more controllable but doesn't have the killer urge that this one has." I nodded in response to the small girl standing in front of me. I took a step back as to not seem disrespectful and talk down to her.

"Yes, He would be a strong warrior indeed, and good leader." She rolled her eyes.

"He won't survive." She said coldly.

"We will see." She crossed her arms.

"I don't like this one though, he's too blood thirsty to control."

"He's a newborn, he'll cool down." She shook her head and I shrugged against her.

"If he ever gets out of line we can always fix him." She nodded and I turned to return to his room.

"I see you met Jane… repeatedly." He was standing in the corner in a low crouch.

"Is that what attacked me?" I nodded he looked at his hand for a moment the punched through the wall next to him, he brought his hand back out and had a large piece of rubble. He crushed it easily between his index and middle finger.

"What have you done to me?" he asked, but unlike Ulrich he was admiring what he became.

"I have made you a Vampire, like myself you are now immortal, you'll never age a day, and more so then that you've been chosen by the Volturi to lead our army. You will become my right hand if you survive your trails to do so." He smiled and nodded. He stretched his body out.

"Hmm I think I like the sound of that." He said with an evil smile.

"Good, I'm keeping you here for a while until you're controlled enough to go on missions with me."

"I'm ready now." He said impatiently. I laughed at his eagerness.

"No, I'll know when you're ready."

**That's that. My first Chapter. If anyone has questions or ideas please ask or tell them to me. I have a very good idea where this story is going but I'm always open to hearing ideas. I worked on this a lot, writing a whole chapter in basically one day. Give me some review shaped love. Questions, comments, rolls of twenty dollar bills, knucks, review.**


	2. Ulrich's First Test

**Disclaimer: Chapter II and I'm still not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: So there's these two fish in a fish tank, one says to the other "you man the guns, I'll steer."**

**Felix POV**

A month has passed since I first turned Ulrich and Ivan. They couldn't be more different. Ulrich after realizing he wasn't going anywhere simply asked for as much information as he could have on us, on everything. Aro, completely thrilled by this gave him full access to the library and pointed him in the direction of anything he thought Ulrich would find interesting, a little after a week Ulrich had been given full access to the grounds, at two weeks I had taken him out in to Volturi with Alec to test his ability to resist feeding at any moment. He did amazing, granted there were a couple close calls but Alec caught him and stopped him.

Ivan on the other hand had no such aspirations simply asked for more people to feed on and someone to fight. I had gone in there, but I didn't trust anyone else against him… not because I didn't believe they couldn't handle themselves, but more because his blatant lack of disrespect might get him killed.

Ulrich on the other hand has been through sparring sessions with Corin, Santiago, Afton, Demetri, and even Alec who was bored and wanted to hone his hand to hand skills. Ulrich has become more controlled, whether that meant tame or not would yet to be seen. He didn't relish feeding on humans. Most of us didn't at the beginning but it is what is natural to us. It is our nature. Aro had called me to his personal chambers to discuss my first mission for Ulrich, Ivan wasn't nearly controlled enough to do a mission. I appeared at the doorway, knocking for courtesies sake. The door opened and I entered.

"You called Aro." We wore a slightly distraught expression.

"I'm worried about our friend Ulrich, I value him quite well, beside his intimidating presence like yours he has quite a mind too." I nodded not quite sure what to make of his comment.

"Your first mission shouldn't be too difficult for him Felix, will it?" I smiled shaking my head.

"No sir, he kept up with Corin in a pure sparring match, this isn't even a fair fight… but at the same time he's a bit too docile… I need to instill the need to kill in him. He must be ready to kill for us." Aro nodded.

"Of course, of course my Felix, I trust your judgment. " He stopped momentarily…

"What of Ivan, how does he fair?" my expression changed to a darker one.

"Not as well, he is a savage, a beast… he seems only happy when he's fighting and feeding." Aro nodded in response.

"While it may take him more time to calm down he will be a good asset, and he won't be difficult to control either."

"How do you know that Aro?" he smiled showing a bit of his age as he did.

"He wants something, and we have it. As long as that is the case, he'll be easy to control, and we can force his loyalty." I was slightly confused about the first part. The second part I knew was one of our many skills.

"And what does he want?" I asked not seeing the answer.

"He wants a good fight… a real fight… and we can give him all of that he'll ever need."

Ulrich POV

I was still wearing the red robe that Felix gave me on the first day. At first I thought it was odd that I didn't change clothes but since my body didn't produce heat anymore I never sweated. As I thought about it the door opened to my chamber. It wasn't locked like it used to be I could come and go as I pleased. Right now I was reading a poem that Aro said was one of his favorites, Paradise Lost by an English poet John Milton. It was originally published in 1667. I found it extremely interesting, but as the door opened I stood immediately turning my attention to my keeper of sorts, Felix. I stood immediately. Felix smiled slightly.

"We have our first mission today, meet in the main chamber in a minute, here is your clothes." He said tossing a bag at me." I caught it without a second though.

"Oh and bring your robes, you will be using them, we want to look inconspicuous though." He disappeared and in a second I was changed in to the other clothes packing my robes in to the pack he tossed at me. I was in the room four seconds later. Aro smiled giving an amused look.

"Well Ulrich here sure is ready to go quickly." I nodded showing respect for a man who I was beginning to admire. Alec appeared at my side.

"I'm coming as your protection from yourself." Alec said with a smirk. I nodded, it was kind of like I was in hand cuffs, but I didn't mind so much. I walked through Volturi on the overcast day with Felix on my right nearly as tall and built as I was, and Alec the much smaller member on my left. My eyes caught a small woman with bright red hair, long and held by a band. My eyes were immediately focused on her, the way she moved. She was lithe. She moved through the crowd with such a grace that I couldn't stop but watch. She moved closer to us and she blushed seeing my eyes on her. The smell of her blood was amazing. However I'd grown stronger and I could resist it. It wasn't as difficult as the first day of my awakening. Regardless Alec shut down my senses and Felix hurried her along. When I was opened back up Felix smiled putting an arm on my back and ushering me forward.

"You handled yourself well." I nodded following him along but in the back of my mind I was still thinking about the woman who caught my eye. I needed to focus on my mission at hand. This was my first mission. Felix and Alex were my support for the mission. I had been briefed that my mission was to capture and bring in a rogue Vampire for questioning. I had been warned he would not come in without a fight. That is where I come in. I learned he was holed up in a large abandoned building on the outskirts of Verona Italy.

I stopped in front of the large building when we arrived. I looked to my right at Felix and he nodded. I started to step forward but he caught my arm.

"Wait Ulrich, there are some things you need to know about this." He was calm shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose this is your first mission so you don't know this but there are things important to know." I nodded listening carefully to Felix.

"He will definitely fight back, you need to bring him out to us. The building is falling apart, don't worry it's due to collapse to structural integrity any day so if you cause it to fall that's fine. It won't hurt you too badly if it falls on you… It'll just hold you down, and he'll be able to get away. First and foremost it is your job to make sure he comes with us, any means necessary if he resists you have the authority to do irreparable damage… but only if completely necessary." I nodded as he completed his summary.

"Anything else I should know?" I said turning back before stepping in to the building." Felix shook his head and with a smile said.

"Have fun." I gave him an odd look.

"This is a playground for you, to test your strength your speed your power… You've never done any of those things before you were holed up in Volterra. You'll find you're much stronger and faster than you think." I nodded checking the door to the building it was locked. I looked back at Felix then back at the door ripping the door off its hinges. I stared at it for a moment, sure I could have done that as a human but that was too easy. I grabbed it and using all my power threw it straight in to the air. I stepped in to the building. I took in the scent, Yes there was a vampire here. I followed my nose and sprinted up the six floors to the middle of the open room, it was covered in every direction by walls to another room. No windows in the room he stood unmoving.

"Hmmm so you're who they sent to fetch me, I thought they'd send Felix or Demetri isn't that who they usually send for unjustified murder?" I was confused.

"No sir, Felix is waiting outside, I must bring you with me. You're being tried for a crime." He turned around and looked at me.

"Well well, Felix has a pupil? I can see you're nearly as big he is." He laughed coarsely.

"You might take me in for trial, but I will get none."

"And why do you perceive that?" I said asking him. he still wasn't in a fighting stance.

"My crime is letting a Human see what I was. And not killing her or turning her. Truly they came for her already…" It didn't seem so bad to me but Aro had told me how important it was to make sure no one ever saw us in our true form. No one must find out what we really are.

"If the human was taken care of I don't see any reason that you must die." He snarled at me

"Taken care of? You are just like one of them!" he said

"I didn't mean it like that!" I said before he launched himself at me his arms threw me through the wall and out the side of the building but I caught on to the edge of the building kicking in to the level below. I could hear his feet I jumped in to the air and my hand went through the Ceiling. I caught his ankle and pulled him through the ground dropping him in front of me.

"That wasn't very nice." He looked up at me in awe.

"You just don't get it do you? I'm not coming with you alive." I shrugged. He jumped at me but this time I side stepped and threw him out the side of the building but caught his arm and pulled him back in and running him through another wall. I grappled with him tossing him up with all my strength through the ceiling and through the next ceiling to the roof. I jumped up to the top level where he laid.

"You're strong, Stronger then Felix I think… Yes… definitely stronger than Felix." I dusted some rubble off my shoulder. I reached for him and caught a hold but quickly his slipped out of my grasp. I reached for him again and he slipped away again. this time I got my hands around his throat he pushed his hands up between mine then delivered I try to grip with my feet and reach down digging my fingers in to the roof trying to avoid getting thrown off of it. I barely hold on by the edge of my finger tips. He was there in an instant.

"You haven't been a Vampire very long have you?" He said before stomping on my fingers. It hurt but I held on. I reached up grabbing his leg with my other hand and pulled myself up instantly. The momentum of it pulled him off the edge I caught him and wrapped my arms around him jumping in to the air and through the weak roof down three floors. He seemed dazed for a moment then I ran in to the wall and heard a loud cracking giving me an idea. I quickly ran through the wall four times in different places. I ran out of the side of the building deciding against using the door and stopped in front of Felix.

"You don't have him." I laughed. As the building collapsed completely within itself I climbed on top of the rubble and grabbed an arm and pulled him out of the building wrapping my around him in a restraining fashion. I threw him at Felix. He fell to the ground unnaturally. He didn't try to save himself. He didn't put his arms out to stop his fall. Felix threw him over his shoulder. I gave him an odd look.

"Alec's ability." He said answering the question in my eyes. I nodded and followed him.

We traveled back to Volterra, but instead of traveling to the center of the city we went to the west side outside there was an old coliseum. I followed Felix inside and he dropped the vampire in front of me on the ground. I turned around looking at the stands… it was filled with Vampires. I recognized most of them as Vulturi. Aro stood at the focal point smiling with Marcus and Caius flanking him. Felix and Alec ran up to their positions at the guard. Aro spoke in a voice not too much louder than his normal speech knowing full well we could hear him. I was standing across from him, the vampire I captured.

"Denzel, isn't it?" Aro asked with a calm smile on his face.

"Yes, it's Denzel. I suppose I should thank you for sending Alec instead of Jane." His comment was met with a smile from Jane.

"So why didn't you just send Alec in, what was with the theatrics? And who is this one I don't recognize him, he wasn't here five years ago when I passed through…" he said turning back to me.

"I think I would have remembered him." Aro chuckled.

"You are quite right Denzel, He is a new recruit." Denzel's eyes turned to me then back to Aro.

"I was his first mission." Aro nodded.

"I don't know if I should be honored or insulted. Get on with your verdict, I know you'll find me guilty, enough with the pageantry and fake justice system." Aro seemed unfazed by his insults.

"You've been found with a human, whom with you shared our secret." He nodded rolling his eyes.

"And I believe you took her, so no foul?" Aro nodded. He turned to his two confidants. He spoke in hushed tones I couldn't hear. Aro smiled.

"She was fed to one of our pupils to sustain him." Aro said. Denzel's body tightened then rippled slightly as he flexed his entire body. Aro seemed extremely amused.

"We'll give you a chance to survive even though we should give you a swift death for the blatant violation of our one rule." Denzel snorted next to me.

"If you want to live, you must kill Ulrich, the man across from you." I was more surprised than he was. I took a step back trying to hide it. He laughed. He came to face me in a causal stance.

"Oh, Denzel there was one more thing…" Aro said as if forgetting something important. Denzel didn't look at Aro this time his attention was on me…

"That man standing across from you, Ulrich. He's the one who sucked the blood from your human."

**OHHH I'm sorry that's kind of a cliff hanger but since NO ONE READS THIS it won't be too bad… *sigh* I want more than two people reading this… Oh well. Leave reviews and shit… I'm out**


	3. Denzel and Abhash

Disclaimer: is crazy creative and has too many ideas to put down.

Disclaimer Deuce: Sorry for the wait guys, I guess people are reading it.

Ulrich's POV:

In that moment I wasn't aware of what was happening until I saw Denzel with his arms spread and mouth open leaping at me. I was surprised but more than that what Aro said was just sinking in as Denzel's arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me down to the ground. My head bounced off the ground. I kicked up with my knees in to his body flipping him over me. He flipped but retained his grip on my robe as his head landed next to mine on the ground. I reached out grabbing his wrists spinning on the ground and then with both my hands on his wrists I tossed him off me. I hadn't fought much growing up. And never when I wasn't pissed off, people didn't pick fights with the biggest kid in town. It was slightly foreign to me and I was suddenly thankful for the sparring I had done with Felix and the rest of the Volturi. I wasn't mentally ready for this fight.

"You monster!" Denzel yelled at me as he crouched. I saw a small metallic box Aro threw on to the coliseum grounds. I realized as it landed it was a lighter. The circular pit was soon engulfed in ring of fire. I had wondered why there were large log piles around us until now. The piles now stood eight feet tall, engulfed in fifteen foot high flames. Denzel charged at me again. He was jumping high, as much as I hated it I needed to take advantage of his fury over his lost lover. He was the more experienced fighter and I needed to use his anger to my advantage. I lowered my body and watched as he passed over me I leapt in to the air catching his waist with my shoulder I wrapped my arms around him and slammed him back on the ground backing up until I was only a couple feet from the fire. I didn't want to fight. He jumped back up to his feet and growled at me. I put my hands up in an attempt to stop him from attacking.

"I didn't know" I said trying to calm him down. His eyes were on fire with rage. He pounced at me wrapping an arm around my stomach and clawing at my face I narrowly avoided the first strike by leaning back and the second one I caught his hand. With all my strength I twisted then pulled and felt the resistance then my and arm releasing and moving backwards. I was leaning back with his arm up to the shoulder in my hand. As I leaned back the end of his arm leaned in to the fire. He released me with his eyes widening. I reached back with my left hand and wrapped it around his removed wrist and swinging like a baseball bat connected his humerus with the side of his jaw sending him four feet back. I tossed his arm in to the conflagration behind me and focused on him not once taking my eyes off him.

Ripping off his arm seemed to have given him a control of his temper. He had calmed down and reached down to the ground gripping sand in his hand. He charged and tossed the sand in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes but felt his arm on mine and he started pulling trying to rip it out of socket, I twisted out of his grip taking in his scent in my nose and with my eyes closed I grabbed the front of his shirt then cocked back my right hand then delivered a punch across his jaw with the rest of my senses besides sight. It staggered him back long enough for me to clear the sand from my eyes. As I started to get ready to attack I realized how little I actually knew about fighting. I crouched down in to my position I'd learned from getting beaten up and down the halls by Felix.

I leapt with both arms out catching his one arm left with my own arm and catching his face with my free hand. I twisted his arm and popped off his elbow then ripped the vampire skin off and tossed him by his face across the arena. I threw his hand up to his elbow in to the flame ashamed of what I'd become. _I'm killing a man because I ate his love. I'm an abomination._ He wasn't going to give me a chance to think as he jumped at me with his mouth open ready to bite. Part of me wanted him to kill me, end my miserable existence but my sense of self preservation kicked in and without thinking about it I caught his head inches away from my neck and disconnected his jaw from the rest of his head. I tossed it behind me in to the flame rendering him next to harmless, at least to me. I felt dark and ashamed. I didn't want to be this monster. If not for any other reason than mercy I grabbed the rest of his body and ran him in to the fire. He didn't fight it… It only made it worse that he didn't try to get out, he didn't make a sound. He just died silently. I let him go and he didn't move, his body just disintegrated in the fire. After he was gone I stared in to the flame until the vampires extinguished it. He was gone, and I was the victor and yet I didn't feel the great accomplishment of victory. At my side in an instant was Felix.

"Congratulations on your first kill." He said patting me on the back. I sighed.

"I don't feel like celebrating, I just killed a man who did nothing but love someone." I said regretfully.

"He broke our one rule, to keep the secret. Yes it's cruel, and yes it's tough but he knew it… If the general population was to learn of our existence there would be hunts, among other things. It would make everything much more complicated then it is. It is our job to uphold the laws of our people and it's regrettable at times that people must die over what seems like trivial things but they must go to keep the secret." Felix explained. I nodded slowly understanding. I didn't like it but it was as it had to be to protect ourselves and every other vampire.

"I'm going to call it a day if there are no other assignments, get some reading in." I said as if asking Felix.

"Do that, I don't have any more assignments or training for today." I left back for my room, maybe some Michael A. Stackpole or Vince Flynn will clear my mind.

I decided I'd talk to Aro… Talking to him always seemed to reaffirm my doubts about the validity of the Volturi as protectors instead of thugs. I made my way to the Main chambers and saw the back of a small man. He was 5'9 tops. He wore a black coat that covered his legs and was open. His hair was jet black and went down to the base of his neck where the coat began to cover it. His hands were out at his sides, legs spread shoulder width of apart. I moved to get a better look at him. He seemed to be of Indian decent.

"Nine million is my price… no less, and I expect it all in advance." He said speaking in an accent I couldn't place. Aro seemed slightly flustered.

"The other mercenary only asked for one million, and after he came back with the his head." The man laughed without humor, his shoulders moved slightly.

"He also didn't come back." He said in a monotone voice.

"I need some proof of your skills before I can make such an investment." Aro said calmly. The man scoffed, and in an instance two short swords were spinning out of his hands through the air at Demetri and Felix. He turned his attention to me and before I could react he kicked me in the neck with a high round kick and as I tried to strike he kicked the back of my legs bringing me down to my knees. His hand moved back in to his coat and soon there was a curved sword up against my neck, pushing my head up. The sword was at my Adam's apple and he pointed a second knife back at Felix and Demetri who had caught the short swords and started after the man but stopped when they saw the blade at my neck.

Felix and Demetri looked back at Aro as if waiting for command but it was Marcus who spoke.

"Such weapons will break on our skin, what are you trying to prove?" since my head was facing directly up at the ceiling I saw him smirk. He swung the sword in his left hand and sliced at a pillar at his side. I moved my head to look at it. It was a clean cut. Aro bubbled with laughter.

"Splendid, what kind of metal is that?" once again he scoffed.

"Not metal, it's whittled werewolf bones" in a moment his curved blade disappeared in to his coat and a short straight sword shaped weapon appeared.

"This is Vampire bone weapon." He said before spinning it and putting it back in his coat. He released me and pushed me at Felix and Demetri.

"If I could have my weapons back." He asked with a smirk before Felix and Demetri handed back his weapons.

"Nine million, in advance." Aro said finally agreeing.

"What's your name, mercenary?" Aro asked extending his hand as if to ask to touch him. He laughed.

"I know your powers Aro… I'm a Gurkha warrior from Nepal… my name is Abhash." He said before turning and leaving.

"Have the money wire transferred to the account I gave you." He said walking out of the chamber. His eyes turned to me and looked me in the eye for a moment before leaving. His eyes were bronze. I was confused, I thought Vampire's eyes were red, black or in between.

Yesterday's kill was still on my mind no matter how hard I tried to avoid thinking about it. I decided I would take a walk through Volterra while since it was cloudy today. I walked through the town trying not to pay attention to things around me but my heightened senses didn't help. I heard people whispering about me and just when I had decided to turn around and head back I smelt a familiar scent. It was the woman with the black band in her hair again. She was behind me. I turned and saw her and forced a smile while I stopped breathing.

"Hello again, I didn't catch your name before." She said with a disarming smile. _No, that's a bad idea. Don't fall for a human. You saw what they did to Denzel._ I knew even though I did it they would have if I didn't.

"I don't believe I dropped it miss, but I really must be going." I said backing away. She grabbed my sleeved arm and I stopped even though I could have easily escaped.

"Do you live here?" She asked._ Oh shit what if one of the other Vulturi see me? I need to get out of here before she becomes lunch._

"Well I've got a temporary permanent residence around here." I said weaving through the crowds easily near the market, much to my chagrin she kept up with me easily. I stepped in to a shop and then in to the men's room. I searched the room for a window and slipped out of it._ Yes you just ran away from a girl you could toss across the room with one hand as a human. _I thought berating myself. I returned to my room and leaning up against the door was a laughing Santiago.

"So, I saw you running away from a girl." I tried to remain calm. I had to make it seem like no big deal. I shrugged. Santiago left me in the room to delve in my own embarrassment. I stared at the wall. I stared at the same walls I used to consider my prison, but am now my room. _My first kill and it won't be my last._

** So yeah, it's been a while since I updated and it was a short chapter, but I started writing to day and I needed to watch the Vikings kick the snot out of the Giants. The reason I stopped writing was because no one was reviewing, thus I believed no one was reading… I've got some people who wrote me saying to continue writing this story, so here I am… I hope you like it… And for the record **_**Abhash**_** is a character I thought of like 2 minutes before writing him in. he's based on my friend from Nepal… (well duh) he wields Khukuri (type of sword, national weapon of Nepal) (information about it is on the bottom of my profile) well review, high fives, knucks, rolls of twenty dollar bills, ya know the drill.**


	4. Ivan's First Test

**Disclaimer: So yeah, really don't know how to say this in a different way anymore, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I dare you to tell me to walk through fire…**

_Warning! Ivan is not a PG Character. This chapter will have some rather violent excerpts._

Ivan's POV

I'd been told to control myself. I was stronger than anything I've even dreamed of, faster, and smarter and I never needed to sleep and here they tell me to control myself. I hadn't even really gotten a chance to try my new body out yet. I flexed my body impatient in my cell, I had learned the hard way not to leave. For lack of something to do I'd started reading books about fighting, killing, and hunting. I got wind of the fact that the other recruit got to do his first mission last month. I hadn't been called on yet, maybe because of my temper, maybe because of my need to feel out my body, maybe because there just weren't any jobs. I heard someone on their way to my cell. They were female, I heard their quick footsteps. They were much lighter then Felix's even though he walked light there was a definite difference. I'd say at least a hundred pounds lighter. My door opened and I noticed my ears hadn't deceived me. She stood in front of me placing her weight on her one leg. I growled at her and took a smell.

"What's a nice looking girl doing down here." I said not looking up. My temper was flaring every couple of seconds. I was ready to attack her for doing nothing more than disturbing me.

"I'm here to evaluate you for your first mission, make sure you're stable enough to be in front of humans, are you?" she asked with her note board. I didn't like being evaluated or judged. I didn't like people thinking they knew what I'd do next. She was looking down at her board and notes. That was her first mistake. I leapt at her to attack. I didn't know why I just needed to. She never looked up but quickly side stepped I continued and felt a high heel in to the back of my arm pushing me out of my room. I turned around frustrated and she stood still staring down at her notes.

"Yes, they told me you were a violent one. I guess you haven't calmed down enough for your first mission, I guess the other recruit will get another one." She said. That definitely wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"No doc, I'm good… I need to get out of here, I need to test my body out." she finally turned her attention to me. She smirked slightly.

"According to what I've heard you haven't been given opportunities to fight because of your blatant lack of respect and as Felix put it you'd 'get your ass kicked by the first person and end up dead.' And I believe him. I think you'd shoot your mouth off or not stop when you're told and one of the guard would kill you for your insolence." I didn't like the sound of that. This woman who now that I looked at her was stunningly attractive and couldn't have weighed more than one twenty was kicking my well over three hundred pound ass across this room and she implied that everyone else here could do the same. _As a human none of them would have measured up to me, they just know what they're doing. If they gave me a chance to practice be better than them too._

"You're trying to assess me right now. You are trying to figure out why I can easily toss you around the room… It's because you're fighting like a newborn… I'm not a good fighter but I know how to fight newborns." She said looking at me. I was frustrated with her assessment. I jumped at her now taking in to account what she said. I faked left then charged as she moved to the right. She ducked at the last moment and I felt my body hit the wall. The heel of her high heels landed right next to my neck on the wall.

"Good… you're learning… I think you may be ready for your first mission…" I knew I should be grateful but all I could manage to do is grunt approval.

"Hmm I'm recommending Jane be sent with you. You're not one to respond to soft reminders. I believe someone needs to very physically stop you or you'll never learn." I snorted. A small girl came in to sight.

"This here is Jane… you'll recognize her power very quickly if you decide to anger her… I'd advise you not to jump her…" she said this with a smirk, as if hoping I would listen to her. Jane wore the same expression. I didn't like the way Jane regarded me, as if she was better than me. But I'd listen to the doctor's advice. Jane smirked again.

"Felix was right, you're in control enough, follow me." I followed the much smaller Jane which I thought must have looked comical. We entered the Chamber room but Aro's attention was on a small man facing him. He didn't seem as respectful, but that wasn't the word I was thinking of. He didn't look like he served the Volturi, or worshipped them as the rest of the guard did. He wore a black coat that went down his whole body. And he looked Indian.

"Very well done Abhash, I'll keep in contact with you." He scoffed.

"If you send someone to find me, including this Demetri… He won't come back… I'll give you a number… You'll call it and they'll get a hold of me if you need me… I don't like being found…" He moved up to Aro personally and handed the sheet of paper. Jane stepped out in front of me but Aro stopped her. He turned and walked away.

"What makes you so god damn special?" I said out loud. He looked at me and rolled his eyes at me.

"You're not worth my time." He said turning his back to me. I wouldn't be that insulted. I leapt after him. I saw the weight in his legs shift and he lowered his upper body with a hooking kick that caught my face in mid air as I moved over him. I felt two arms push up on my legs making me pass completely over him. I reached for him but he easily dodged my arms and caught me by my robe flipping me down to the ground. I was dazed for a moment and his knees were on either side of my ribs with two curved blades crossed along my neck. I felt the sharp blades on my neck as he applied the slightest pressure.

"You're lucky you're under the protection of the Volturi. I'd kill you for free." I choked off my will to try and fight back. He was more vicious than the Volturi and he seemed more than inclined to kill me if given reason to, as much as I hated it I'd let him have his moment. He slowly climbed off of me not once removing his eyes from mine. He sheathed both his weapons and stepped away from me. He left the chamber and I got up immediately steamed.

"I must admit I'm impressed with you ability to restrain yourself. You are learning." Felix said standing next to me. He didn't have his usual despised look.

"You are ready Ivan, go prepare for our first mission."

**Felix's POV**

Jane had signaled that she wanted to speak with Aro. I understood why she wanted Ivan out of the room but didn't ask me to leave the room.

"Why are you hiring a mercenary, I could have done the same job for nothing." She said impatiently.

"Oh I know you can. I need as many resources as possible. While you are powerful, if the time where we must seek out the Cullens again comes up he would be an invaluable resource. Oh and did you see? He didn't have a scratch on him." I shook my head stepping forward.

"I believe that I could neutralize any Cullen that stood on our way" Aro stepped forward and cordially put his hand on my arm.

"Right you are my loyal Felix, but surely you can't blame me for being prepared for the worst can you? Besides it's nice to have someone to do something… we might not want to be affiliated with." I nodded.

"Yes Aro, I'm sorry for questioning your judgment." He laughed softly turning his back to me and taking his place.

"No, don't be sorry for questioning my judgment, I need you to be here to question my ideas. It's the only way they become better ideas. No one could replace either of you on my guard." He said with a gentle smile.

**Ivan's POV**

They had brought me to this place. I had struggled keeping myself from feeding in Volterra but I knew they'd stop me, physically and mentally. My assignment was to clean up a mess. A vampire had been feeding on a small town exclusively raising question as what this strange phenomenon was. We couldn't have that happen. He lost his chance at a trail when the small town made the news. I opened the door and standing on the opposite side of the room stood a young long haired man, he looked to be in his forties. He was thin, his body looked worn. I stared at him stretching my fingers out.

"Well aren't you a large one. Would you like something to drink?" He said with a smile. Maybe it was because of the heavy clothing I was wearing, maybe it was because he'd been away from vampires staying in one place for too long, but the look in his eye was something I understood… feeding. I sprinted across the room closing the distance between us before burying my fist in to his stomach. He bent over and I clutched his throat with my right hand lifting him in to the air. I squeezed the air out of him and laughed.

"This is fun." I said gripping his neck with both of my hands holding him a foot above my own head. He brought his legs to his chest then launched them against my shoulders kicking me away and releasing my grip. He was bent over trying to get his sense back in place I charged at him. I punted him in the ribs across the room. I chased after him and grabbed him by the face as he began to get up. Lifting him in to the air with one and me started slamming his head in to the wall until it went through the concrete.

"This is fun." I said more to myself than to anyone else. With my palm still over his face I threw him across the room and watched him slide against the floor. He looked to the door then back at me and made for the door. I caught him in a couple strides grabbing his long hair and yanking his body back by the hair. He fell to the ground in front of me and with my hand still clutching his hair I started pummeling him. I grabbed his throat and pulled him up until he was eye to eye with me over a foot off the ground. His legs dangled and I laughed.

This power was amazing. I felt his knuckles connecting with the side of my face and I dropped him but recovered and caught his right arm as he tried to run away. I brought my knee up to his arm breaking his arm near his wrist. He winced in pain and I grabbed his neck with my right hand his belt with my left. I picked him up over my head holding him there laughing again. I held him suspended in the air above me for a moment before throwing him in to the cement wall. I grabbed a cinder block that had broken out off the side wall from our fight. I tossed it up in the air a couple times with my hand. It feels light as a feather. He made it back to his feet and I rushed across the room smashing the cinder block across the side of his head. It shattered and he lost his balance staggering. He was bent over and I brought my foot up punting him in the face this time. His body spun in the air and he landed on his back. He turned over trying to crawl. I kicked out his right arm and then stomped on his fingers on his left hand he screamed in pain as I ground the heel of my boot in to his index finger. His body was giving out.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him then put him in to a tight headlock and dragged him outside to my keepers. I gripped my hand with my other and with a strong twist ripped off his head. I tossed it at Felix who caught it and started a fire. I proceeded to rip off the other appendages. I had finished my work.

**Felix POV**

We returned from our first mission with Ivan, and while he completed his task cleanly and quickly he took too much pleasure in it. That is what the psychologist said. To a point he was inclined to agree with her but he was a newborn and he'd be turned to our agent. I never even considered the possibility that Demetri's trainee's could kill mine and they'd be gone. It was an interesting concept knowing that even if they survive they will eventually kill each other. I tried not to speculate but either could be a great leader. Ivan needed to calm down and Ulrich needed to tighten up. When it came to combat in the end Ivan would undoubtedly have the edge by his personality and his love of fighting. In the end no matter how much Ulrich fought and got stronger, Ivan would have the edge… Today proved that.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm taking a break to write my main story… or part of it… Review this story and give me ideas because I know how this story is going to end but I've got 5 years to fill and I'm at about 2 to 3 months right now and I need 5 years (yeah I know that's a lot but I've only got nearly no mission ideas left and I only know a couple years of ideas and need 4… and shit) well Review and give me ideas until I get ideas I'll be working on my other stories… but I don't suffer from Writers block… nearly ever… but I do suffer from 'writers not having all day every day to write-block" I hope you like the chapter (chapters in the story will probably be shorter…**


	5. Evelyn's Story

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer TDFireproof is not.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: "are you thinking what I'm thinking pinky?" "I think so Brain, but if Jimmy cracks corn and nobody cares… why does he keep doing it?"**

**Evelyn and her Characterization is being created with the help of someone. It's still my writing but unlike everything else I've written thus far… someone is actually looking over her writing so I make sure to do it right… I KNOW CRAZY!?!? AN EDITOR!!! But yeah I've got an idea what I want to do but my editor is keeping me on track with that Idea. **

Evelyn POV:

I stepped out of the room making my way back to my office for the time being. I didn't have a permanent office because I didn't have a Permanent position with the Volturi. The last time I was here was slightly less than a hundred years ago. I was called in as the best psychologist vampire to help read and assess the effect of becoming a vampire on Alec and Jane. They were the youngest two members of the Volturi guard and Aro found it pertinent that they be mentally sound. That's the last time I saw Felix. I opened the door to my office and sitting on the edge of my desk was Felix. I had to stop myself for a moment to gather my thoughts that weren't focused right now.

"Hello Evelyn." He said flashing a perfect smile at me.

"You know it takes some time to assess my notes and write up a report." I said staring down at my board. He took that moment to get close to me. His arms had wrapped around my back and he was looking down in to my eyes.

"While that information might be nice I was just stopping by to welcome you back." He said breathing closer to me then I would have liked. He pulled away slowly and I felt my stomach tightening. I'd been back for a while to do assessments on Ulrich but Felix being the top dog on the Volturi guard had been kept busy. I found it a testament to his skills that he held the highest position in the guard with no powers. He was the only vampire in the guard Aro valued more than Jane and Alec.

"I took notes on the actions and reactions of Ivan since you didn't come with… I hope it's helpful" he said setting down a folder on the desk in front of me. I was surprised that was actually more professional of him than I expected. He didn't like the break up.  
"Do you have your report on Ulrich finished?" I nodded. opening up the file cabinet and sliding my fingers through folders till coming to Ulrich's.

"Let's see here." I said opening the folder and reading.

"Ulrich was progressing with self control very well. His amount of restraint against feeding on humans was unnatural. Newborns usually have an immediate reaction. His battle with Denzel left him emotionally scarred. I have never such strong human emotion in a newborn. His control makes him a better warrior in battle, he doesn't fight like a newborn but has all the power of one." Felix was staring in to my eyes. I had hoped these feelings would disappear over the hundred year absence but they were definitely alive and well inside of me.

"Brilliant Doctor. You're brilliant." I looked down not used to taking compliments for my work, Vampires weren't known for being overly polite.

"I'm just doing my job." I said looking down at the floor, anything to avoid his gaze. He slowly closed the distance between us. I looked at him and his smile had turned more mischievous. I followed his eyes which were running their way up my legs until they were at my eyes.

"Tell me…" he said as he closed the distance between us placing his hands on my hips. I felt the usual tightening of my stomach, which happened anytime he was this close. I'd though it would disappear. I pressed my hand against the center of his perfect chest, which caused him to flex instinctively. I pushed him away softly even though that wasn't my original intention. My original intention was to feel every contour of his chest but I resisted the urge.

"Don't start this again Felix, it won't end well for you. We discussed this over a century ago." He sighed heavily and stepped to the side looking away to hide his disappointment. Over his many years of service with the Volturi he'd learned showing emotions was a weakness, and yet he showed them clear as day to me… maybe he didn't show them but I saw them. I regretted saying what I said as I said it, wanting his touch back on my body but I stood firm.

"We can't do that again Felix, we had an agreement… no real emotional connection. You broke the rules, there's no going back." I said firmly.

"You want something I can't give you." He never stopped. I was hoping after all these years he would have but he hasn't.

The first time we met was a long time ago. We had just joined the Volturi together. I was turned by Aro because he believed I'd have skills in reading minds like him since I could read him as a psychologist, Felix was recruited by Aro. Felix had already been a Vampire for some time and had just made his way to recruit himself. The Volturi guard was non-existent at the time and Felix was proving himself. While I was asked to stay on board for psychological analysis of perspective guard members, Felix became the head of the guard himself. More came and went but no one could match Felix in fighting. We made an agreement. We'd be friends with benefits, no emotional connection, no emotionally attachment. Neither one of us I thought wanted to slow down, or be tied down to a relationship. He was handsome, strong, collected, and intelligent and proved himself to the Volturi quickly, but I didn't want to be here by his skills I wanted to earn my place.

His fighting eclipsed any and all fighters who came to serve them. I wanted to make it of my own volition, not by his. Everything was perfect; I stayed emotionally detached, even with regular nightly encounters. Everything was in balance, until he started to tip the scale. I should have known by the way he began to look at me. His eyes always looked deeper in to mine then they should, his lips always lingered against mine for a moment longer after each kiss and how he held me in his arms like there was never going to be anyone else.

I liked it, but it was breaking our rule. He began to develop feelings for me. We had an agreement that if we couldn't keep it cold and emotionless we would end it. We would tell the other and end it. He never said anything, he broke the rule, he went too deep and it wasn't what I was looking for. I ended it. He wouldn't accept it because he believed there were mutual feelings that I was not addressing. I cared for him as a friend and he was good company, but that was it. In the long expanses of time I missed him but I would never admit it, now that I was back the void I felt was filled with someone new, Demetri. There had always been a subtle rivalry between the two. I never took a closer look because it was never my assignment. Aro's new assignment only added fuel to the fire. Ulrich had surpassed everyone's expectations. I had to admit I was impressed with Felix's ability to stake out and find the perfect pupils. It was just another testament to his skills. He did research, and didn't even cause a stir with the disappearance of his pupils while Demetri's two pupils caused a small uproar in their towns. Demetri had his pupils before Felix had changed one and had been training them since. The once subtle rivalry between the two is becoming more pronounced. I haven't felt his touch in a century and I could still feel my body tingling where he made contact with me. The tingling was a lingering reminder of what I wanted but would never let myself have. I made eye contact with Felix again. He was hoping for a different response.

A knock at the door interrupted our silence. Demetri smugly made his way in to the room. grinning at Felix seeing his discontented expression. Felix's eyes turned to me and I saw a brief moment of pain, suffering betrayal. It was a slip of emotion for only a second but I caught it all and looked away. Felix turned back to Demetri but didn't say a word before leaving out the door. Demetri's eyes turned back to me with a hunger in his eyes.  
"Shall we?"  
"Not now, Demetri."  
"What's his problem? His Ulrich not doing so well?" Demetri said with a sneer. I physically pushed him away he was closer than I wanted him to be.  
"Let's go over your reports."

Felix's POV

I let my emotions slip in the office. I shouldn't have let her see my pain. I shuddered to think what was going on between her and Demetri right now. I knew they were having sex. I did feel betrayed but letting her see that for any amount of time wasn't smart. She would never admit it but I knew she felt this too. These deep feelings I had for her. I had remained celibate for the last century waiting for her return. It got easier as time passed but now that she was here the sexual tension was raising to an all new high. I was tense and needed to relax. Besides sex there was only one thing I did to relax… fight.

I hadn't seen Demetri since yesterday in Evelyn's office. I had been on edge all day. As I walked through a narrow corridor I saw him, Demetri. He still had that smug look on his face and that same swagger. I really wanted to wipe both out of his system. He met me at the hallway.

"Stay away from Evelyn… this isn't a game to me." I said trying to stay calm. He laughed lightly.  
"Or what? You'll kill me? Hah… You may have had your time as the Volturi's top dog but let's face it… with Alec and Jane… with everyone else with powers… and you with none… you're nothing special." Something snapped in my head. I faked right with I quick movement of my body. He followed and I flexed my hand catching him by the throat and smashing him up against the wall holding him in air, three feet off the ground. He laughed as I choked him up against the wall where I had made an indent with his body. His hands gripped my wrist trying to pry it off but I was too strong and focused.

"You have no special powers… You're a thug… easily replaceable." He said gasping between short breaths. I threw him by his neck down to the ground.

"Then replace me!" I yelled as charged him as he got up. I lifted my knee planting it under his chin. I climbed on top of him raining down punches on his face. I felt two cold sets of hands on my should pulling me off Demetri. It was Santiago and Corin. I hadn't finished with Demetri yet. I rolled both my shoulder back pulling the grip of Santiago and Corin's hands loose. I pushed my hands straight out in front of me grabbing Corin and Santiago by their robes and throwing them both behind me. I charged at Demetri who had turned and at the sight of me being free and decided to run. I caught up with him in three strides and caught a hold of his shoulder muscle and horse collared him to the ground before turning to see Corin and Santiago trying to stop me again. Santiago was in mid jump in the air. I jumped and spun in the air connecting with a round house kick to his chest slamming him in to the wall to my left. Corin caught my right elbow on the side of his face. He landed with my left hand grabbing his chest and slamming him in to the right wall. I turned back to chase down Demetri and saw Alec and Jane at the end of the hallway. They both called.

"Stop Felix!" I didn't I caught Demetri again and drove my elbow in to his temple before seeing Aro at the end of the hallway.

"Felix!" I immediately stood straight up, even though Demetri was laying on the ground between my legs. Demetri moved to remove himself from the position and slipped stood up not too happy with how our encounter worked out.

"What is the meaning of this!?!" Aro yelled. It was odd he was very calm most times.  
"Demetri said without any special powers… I was a thug… and replaceable… I asked him to replace me then." Aro smiled and laughed quietly.  
"You just took out three members of the guard, one of them being your second… I think you have the answer to your question." I smirked slightly. Aro turned and regarded Demetri.

"You are dismissed!" Aro said addressing Corin, Santiago, Jane, Alec, and myself. I turned around but stopped short. She was standing at the other end of the hallway. Since I couldn't walk past Aro I was left me little choice. I made my way to the end of the hallway and met up with her. She seemed surprised.

"You… you just took out three members of the Volturi guard at once?" she said as if in awe. I shrugged.

"Well Demetri was more or less running away." We turned the corner and I pressed my body up against hers.

"I want you Lyn… and you know you feel the same." I said breathing down on her. She gasped slightly then slipped away. She didn't say a word but slipped in to her office. I didn't follow her. It wasn't about Demetri to me… but I had a feeling it was about me to Demetri.

Demetri's POV

I sat with my pupil Bruno in my office with little more than wounded pride. Aro had scolded me and told me not to provoke Felix again. I asked Jane and Alec why they didn't stop Felix. They had informed me that there were only four people in the world they wouldn't use their powers on Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Felix. When I asked why Felix it was a mixture of fear and respect. I only assumed Corin had a similar reason. I looked up at Bruno.

"What are you going to do about Felix." I looked down at my desk then smiled as I knew exactly what I'd do to him.

"I'm going to kill Ulrich."

**Wow that's some heavy shit… like Lone Ranger heavy man… (love that movie) but anyway yes this chapter is done… faster than I expected actually… a lot faster… I guess I just started writing today and POW it's all done… Well Review because that and rolls of twenty dollar bills make the world go round. High fives, knucks, and thumbs up are also acceptable (b'.')-b (that's Kirby giving the thumbs up) Catch you on the flip side.**


	6. Hurt

**Disclaimer: Warning, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, precede with caution**

**Disclaimer Deuce: The name of the chapter is "Hurt" it's called hurt because of a passage from the song "hurt" by thousand foot Krutch "Everyone owns a gun deep inside... it's just a matter of how much you let it slide"  
**  
Ulrich POV:

I was reading a book when the door slammed open. Felix was at the door.

"Training room now!" is all I heard. I set my book down but I wasn't fast enough. Felix crossed the cell grabbing my shirt and tossed me at the door.

"Get your ass moving pupil or I'll beat up to a pulp myself." I jumped back up to me feet and I "Go now!" He roared at me bestially. I had learned to listen to him because he had what was best for me in mind. Now I listened to him because he was angry. He wasn't himself. He was always controlled but over the last weeks he hadn't been himself, he'd been disturbed, off his game, and now he was a ticking time bomb.  
I stumbled in to the large room I only knew as the training room. Felix was behind me and still held that same anger he wore at my door. He slammed the door behind him.

"Hit me damn it." He yelled at me. I was taken aback, I hadn't been able to touch him ever but at the same time I held a certain admiration for my teacher.

"I don't want to." I said honestly. He laughed darkly. He turned his back then charged at me faking left jumping right then connected with my jaw with his fist. I tried to move but I wasn't as fast as he was, I wasn't prepared. My body sailed after my head across the room.

"I DIDN'T ASK IF YOU WANTED TO." He yelled at me. He stood and beckoned me forward. I charged at him. I opened my arms he side stepped and connected with a round house kick to my stomach. I bent over in pain and I felt an elbow against where my spine connected to my head. My body shut down hitting the ground face first. I started to get up. I was on my knees before feeling the top of Felix's boot against my upper chest. I was propelled back across the room.

"Again!" I charged faked right stepped left but before I could strike his fist connected with the side of my jaw throwing me back against the wall. I slowly shook out my head and got back up to a vertical base.

"Again!" He yelled at me as a cadence. I charged at him making no real movement besides forward. I threw my leg out with a front kick. Instead of backing up and blocking it. He stepped forward blocking the outside of my leg. I was thrown off balance I turned my head as he spun to my side connecting with an elbow to my kidneys. I bent forward catching my second leg on the ground before I felt Felix's arm wrap around my body pull me off my feet before my shoulders and head slammed against the ground. I rolled through. Putting my hands flat on the ground I threw myself backwards up to my feet.

"Again!" Felix called angrily. I charged at him throwing a knee he blocked with both hands. I took another swing. He leaned back and caught my arm. I felt his hand strike my stomach then I was on my back behind him. He turned and I jumped back to my feet before he struck another time.

"You're predictable, hit me with something I never taught you damn it! Again!" I ran at him. I swung an obvious close line. He ducked it and I dropped to the ground as he stood back up I was flat on the ground, I spun my legs and swept him quickly taking his legs out from under him. I quickly got up to one knee and reached for his throat. I caught him and slammed him to the ground by his neck using my leverage to hold him down. He reached up and grabbed my neck. His free hand pressed off the ground and he threw us both and up to a standing base. There we stared in to each other's eyes neither one of us releasing our grip.  
Felix's eyes softened and his grip released on my neck. The anger in his eyes disappeared and my grip loosened. He laughed.

"Good job... you finally caught me off guard." I smiled. He moved to the opposite side of the room and sat down his body relaxed visibly.

"What got you all riled up?" I asked and he shrugged as I slid down the wall sitting down next to him.

"What do you think? What else could mess up a guy... a woman of course." I laughed in response.

"What about you and that red haired girl in the market... I heard about that." I shrugged. "Nothing can come of that, She'll be happy and live her life alive... If I just leave her alone she doesn't need to become a vampire... she can be happy without me." I answered straight... there would be no discussing this. I heard the sound of someone passing by but disregarded it.

"If you say so." Felix shrugged.

"I admire your restraint... come on let's get back to sparring." Felix said helping me back to my feet.

Evelyn's POV:

A couple of hours ago I saw something that was horrifying… and a little hot. I warned Demetri not to push Felix's buttons, not only because I didn't want to see Felix hurt, but I didn't want to see Demetri hurt either. I just didn't see the need to throw it in Felix's face. I remembered exactly how it happened. I knew Demetri probably started it.

I didn't feel great about what happened and how it was hurting Felix but it was his fault he crossed the line. Demetri was simply the most logical next step. I was just walking down the hall way when I heard Felix and Demetri talking. _No good can come of this._ I stopped around the corner to listen to the conversation.

"Stay away from Evelyn… this isn't a game to me." I distinctly heard an edge on Felix's voice.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Hah… You may have had your time as the Volturi's top dog but let's face it… with Alec and Jane… with everyone else with powers… and you with none… you're nothing special."_ No! Bad idea Demetri!_ I may not have done a psychological profile on Felix but it was plain as day that he was proud of his position in the guard. That was one button Demetri didn't want to push, especially if Felix is as volatile as I think he is right now.

I turned the corner and was amazed at what I saw. In a quick blur of moment I saw Felix move right then Demetri was up against the wall being choked in mid air. _Oh damn he's gotten good._ I wanted to do something but a part of me was stuck admiring how he had developed in to the elite Vampire he'd become. Demetri looked like he was trying to break Felix's grip but to no avail.

"You have no special powers… You're a thug… easily replaceable." If there was a phrase Demetri could have said to tip Felix off more I didn't know it. _Maybe if he said something about him and you. _I thought to myself. I could physically see Felix's body rippling in anger as he threw Demetri on the ground.

"Then replace me!" He yelled as he ran at Demetri. Demetri tried to get back up but he was met with Felix's knee. Felix climbed on top of him and brutally assaulted him. I was surprised that he could dominate Demetri in physical combat like he could. It wasn't in any report I'd read. His anger was pressing him harder now. Corin and Santiago appeared from a door and wrapped their arms on either shoulder of Felix pulling him off Demetri._ Good this will end._ Felix made some movement I couldn't quite recognize and then Corin and Santiago were thrown over his shoulder and he was chasing Demetri again. He was flawless, strong, controlled. I watched in amazement as they tried to stop the fight and failed. He'd only become a better fighter over the last hundred years. Whatever started this I knew it was probably Demetri. He'd been flaunting our relationship to Felix… not verbally but with small things. Felix was by no means stupid. My complete lack of concern for Demetri surprised me anyway.  
Felix grabbed Demetri by his shoulder pulling him back down to the ground before turning back to Corin and Santiago. He jumped and spun gracefully through the air before pinning Santiago to the wall with a devastating kick, before turning back and catching Corin with an elbow and slamming his body in to the wall.

I always found him attractive, but this was something else completely. At the far end of the hallway I saw Alec and Jane. _Good they'll stop this…_ I thought to myself but they didn't.  
"Stop Felix!" they yelled not using their powers. _Why aren't they stopping him?_ Demetri caught Felix's elbow to the temple before looking up and seeing Aro.

"Felix!" Aro called. Felix immediately stood straight up. Demetri was laying on the ground between his legs. The sight was kind of humiliating. Felix had utterly and completely dominated Demetri while keeping Corin and Santiago busy. Demetri climbed out from under Felix.

"What is the meaning of this!?!" Aro yelled. He didn't hold his usual calm demeanor. Felix didn't look comfortable but told Aro the truth, or at least part of it.

"Demetri said without any powers… I was a thug… and replaceable… I asked him to replace me then." Aro smiled and laughed quietly. _He really is a master of the theatrics._

"You just took out three members of the guard, one of them being your second… I think your have the answer to your question." I could physically see a small swagger back in Felix's step. _Damn he's hot when he's confident…_

"You are dismissed." Aro said from the other side of the hall. I lingered and Felix approached me but didn't have the same swagger as before. He had a determination in his eyes. I needed to say something.

"You… just took out three members of the Volturi guard at once?" I said barely believing what I was saying. He shrugged it off.

"Well Demetri was more or less running away." He said offhandedly.

We turned the corner and then he pressed his body against mine pinning me to the wall. If my heart could beat it would have skipped in that moment. I felt the familiar tightening of my stomach at the feeling of his body against mine.

"I want you Lyn… and you know you feel the same." I almost lost my resolve when he called me Lyn. I loved it when he called me that, and almost a century later and he still remembered. He was so close. I could feel his breath on me. With every word I panicked. Nothing could have prepared me for what he said.

I lithely slipped out of his hold and hurried back to my office. With my back to the door. With his every advance my need for him was only growing stronger. _What's wrong with me? I thought I could resist him._ I sat in contemplation for what seemed like forever. Every possible scenario ended with Felix getting hurt. If I gave in to my feelings of attraction, I would hurt him in the end because I was not looking for a relationship with him. If I ended it with Demetri, it would give Felix hope and he would continue to pursue me with no end in sight. If I continued to see Demetri it would hurt him even more. All scenarios had the same end. I decided I would stay with Demetri. Maybe Felix would learn to accept that we won't be together.

A knock on the door broke my silent deliberations. With a sigh I lifted myself from the floor, all the while hoping that it wasn't Felix on the other side of the door. I didn't think I could resist his advances again so soon. I didn't think I could resist him.  
I slowly opened the door and I smirked looking at the figure before me. It was Demetri, Standing there with a defeated look, probably looking for sympathy he didn't deserve.

"What happened to you?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Felix is crazy. One moment we're talking, the next he's flipping out and throwing me up against the wall." He said feigning his own innocence.

"Aro needs to have him fucking dealt with, he's a ticking time bomb, completely unstable." I had to laugh at that assessment.

"Well you shouldn't say he's a replaceable thug then…" Demetri's face emulated that of a kid that got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Well how about this." I said pushing him up against the wall lightly pressing my body up against him. If I'm going to hold true to my resolve, I can't be wound tight and sexually frustrated around Felix So Demetri will have to do for now.

"Show me where it hurts and I'll make it feel better." He pointed to the bruises Felix left on his neck. I pictured Felix holding him up by the throat with one hand. _That was hot._ I kissed across his jaw and down his neck trying to keep my thoughts on Demetri because the last thing I wanted to do was call out Felix's name by mistake.

Felix's POV:

I was taking Ulrich and Ivan out to Abhash for additional training. If I paid Abhash I could work with Ivan while he worked with Ulrich and vice versa. I didn't want my pupil's to defeat Demetri's I wanted them to utterly annihilate them. If that wasn't enough a reason I needed some time away from Evelyn. I would never admit it but her coming back shook me to the core. I had buried all sexual feelings when she left and her coming back resurrected them inside of me. I'd forgotten how much I needed her and even though she denied it I could see it in her eyes. _Or are you just seeing things you want to see? _I asked myself. I had my doubts in the back of my mind but I pressed on knowing they were wrong. I could see it. It wasn't my imagination. I would run Ulrich up to Abhash first then bring Ivan, they still could never meet.

We stood in the main chamber and I noticed Evelyn on the opposite side of the hall, I forced myself to ignore her. Demetri stepped in to the chamber pulling along an attractive woman. I noticed Ulrich was tense next to me. I knew he didn't like feeding, or public slaughtering.

"This woman is my meal, I'm about to feed, just thought I'd ask if that's okay." He said addressing Aro.

"Yes that's fine Demetri." Three things happened at one moment. First was Demetri moved the woman in to our view and I noticed her red hair. The second was Ulrich leaping from my side sprinting at Demetri, the third was I figured out who the girl was. I had no time to think, if I thought Ulrich was dead, or at least losing an appendage. I sprinted after my student.  
Demetri intercepted Ulrich with a quick strike and got a grab of his arm, immediately trying to rip it off. _Ulrich started the fight so he has every right to kill him._ That was his plan all along. I was only a full stride behind my apprentice and as Demetri turned and I kicked with all my power. My front kick landed square on his chest freeing his fingers from Ulrich. I tackled him and threw him off he growled at me and stepped back. I looked back and saw Ulrich growling at the Volturi. He pulled the woman behind him trying to protect her from all the Volturi.

"He attacked me! His penalty should be death, or at least a duel with me!" Demetri said point at Ulrich as if the people in the room didn't see what happened.

"You provoked him, You found out he liked this girl and hunted her down and brought her to get him to fight you… you're trying to kill my student!" I roared at them.

"Regardless of his reason Felix, Ulrich's punishment will be a duel to the death." I growled.

"Demetri will need to kill me first before he can attack my student." Demetri scoffed. He wanted to take out my pupils so he'd win by default… It wasn't about that… he knew how much Evelyn meant to me, and he wouldn't let himself lose at anything.

"Demetri… is what Felix said true?" Demetri looked like he considered lying for a moment but reconsidered it.

"Yes… what he said is true." Aro looked displeased then turn to Ulrich.

"We do have a problem though… This woman has seen us, seen what we are, and for that she can't walk away." He said evenly. I looked back at Ulrich who didn't like the sound of that. He looked like he was trying to protect her.

"She doesn't need to… she can leave, she…" Aro shook his head and Marcus interrupted him.

"Her fate is in your hands… either turn her or feed on her… but YOU will do it." he said with a morbid bit of enjoyment. Ulrich didn't like it but he looked at her staring in to her eyes…

"I'm sorry" he whispered in to her ear before he plunged his teeth in to her arm.

(my document uploader is full so I had to delete some, obviously I'm writing too much)

**Yeah action packed! Wow I write too much, I spoil you readers!!! Thank you to my "Evelyn advisor" as it were. Thank you for reading I hope you review, and remember only you can prevent forest fires. Remember, rolls of twenty dollar bills, knucks, high fives, and reviews… hope you liked it**


	7. Training with Abhash

**Disclaimer: I'm just doing what I'm told.... and I'm told I should tell you I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: wow this chapter just never ended... it's really not that long but I just kept writing and writing, thanks to my advisor for Evelyn.**

Evelyn's POV

I was in the hall for meetings but that wasn't why he was here. Felix avoided my glance and quite frankly I couldn't blame him. Just because I understood why didn't mean I had to like it. It hurt to know how much it was getting to him. From every conversation I'd had with the rest of the guard he was unflappable. To me he wasn't. Even now I saw he was a sea of emotions, but he was very good at hiding it. Maybe I wanted him to hold those feelings for me even though I shot him down. I wouldn't let myself dwell on it though. I was surprised Ulrich was with him, he usually wasn't.  
Demetri entered the room forcefully pulling a young woman in to the room with him. no one moved in the room but Ulrich, he was tensing and I thought I heard him growl but I wasn't sure.  
"This woman is my meal, I'm about to feed, just thought I'd ask if that's okay." He said addressing Aro.  
"Yes that's fine Demetri." Aro answered. I didn't understand what was happening at first, but suddenly Ulrich shot in Demetri's direction. Felix was only a stride behind him, only then did I realize who that woman was. In my meetings with Ulrich he once described a woman with red hair and a black band in her hair. I watched Felix try to catch his student but Ulrich was in front of him with very little running room. Demetri caught Ulrich's arm hoping to rip it out but before he could Felix pulled him off Ulrich throwing him back and protecting Ulrich. I was slightly surprised. He was extremely protective of Ulrich, I didn't realize how much until now. Ulrich stood in the middle of the room trying to protect the woman but he was surrounded. He spun around looking at everyone and growling at them, throwing his cloak over her shoulder.  
I had to stop and admire his restraint, he was less than a foot away from a human girl he found attractive and her scent wasn't overtaking him. His restraint was amazing for a newborn.  
I watched as the Vampire's around the room watched the events unfold, each one taking in the young woman's scent with vested interest.  
"He attacked me! His penalty should be death, or at least a duel with me!" Demetri said pointing at Ulrich like a child trying to get their sibling in trouble.  
"You provoked him, you found out he liked this girl and hunted her down and brought her to get him to fight you... you're trying to kill my student!" Felix shouted. I could see he was on the edge of attacking Demetri. His rage was taking over. _Please keep it together Felix._ I thought to myself.  
"Regardless of his reason Felix, Ulrich's punishment will be a duel to the death." Aro announced. Felix was failing to control himself. He shook his head.  
"Demetri will need to kill me first before he can attack my student." Felix said with as much control as he could muster. I wanted to calm him down, but it wasn't my place. Besides that I didn't know if talking to him would only make it worse. I turned my attention to Demetri, who was in the back of the room smiling at what had transpired. I felt completely disgusted by him. He seemed so proud of himself.  
"Demetri... is what Felix said true?" Aro Demanded. _You had better not lie to him, I can confirm what Felix just said._ I thought to myself.  
"Yes... what he said is true." Demetri Admitted quietly. I couldn't believe he was planning on doing this to Ulrich over some stupid rivalry.  
"We do have a problem though... This woman has seen us, seen what we are, and for that she can't walk away." Aro said plainly. I watched as a look of horror crossed Ulrich's Face. This is exactly why Ulrich had explained he must stay away from this woman. Ulrich tried to argue but Aro always kept with the rules.  
"She doesn't need to… she can leave, she…" Aro shook his head and Marcus interrupted him.  
"Her fate is in your hands… either turn her or feed on her… but YOU will do it." he said with a morbid bit of enjoyment. Ulrich didn't like it but he looked at her staring in to her eyes… "I'm sorry" He whispered lowering his head to her arm. _But he's a newborn! He'll kill her…._ I protested in my head. I watch tensely as Ulrich brought her arm to his lips and bite her. I ran to his side because I knew he could not do this alone.  
"Ulrich, you have to let go, you'll kill her" but the intensity of his blood thirst was overtaking him quickly and he didn't respond. He was a newborn after all, and if he killed her, there would be no saving him from himself. I knew he was too empathetic to survive such an event. I pulled out a crude shiv I had made from a vampire bone and stabbed him right above his left hip. He screamed in pain but stood up straight. He looked down at his hands and felt his lips and horror spread across his face. I moved quickly to the woman on the ground who I was certain I still heard a heartbeat.  
"Felix!" I yelled for him and motioned to hold Ulrich back. He did so immediately. Just talking to him that much made me think of us but I couldn't right now. Felix had put Ulrich in a full nelson holding him back.  
"Move her to an observation room." I instructed. Afton was at my side immediate picking her up. Ulrich pulled his arms down breaking the grip of Felix and jumped. Corin jumped and caught a hold of one shoulder before Santiago made it to the opposite shoulder holding him back. Felix quickly recovered and moved in front of him.  
"It'll be alright... she'll change without any problems..." Felix said placing a hand softly on Ulrich's chest. He was comforting Ulrich. Ulrich started to regain his composure.  
"Where are they taking her?" He asked calmly as the Santiago and Corin let go of him.  
"A secure room for the transformation..." I answered. He still didn't look okay.  
"Ulrich, she'll be fine." I said assuring him.

Felix's POV

I found it necessary to keep moving. Afton left with the red haired woman and Evelyn followed. I approached the Aro, Marcus, and Caius.  
"If it's okay I'll proceed with plans to leave for training as scheduled." Aro nodded in response. I shot Demetri a look before turning back to Ulrich. I hurried Ulrich out of the building and to our meeting area with Abhash.

Evelyn's POV

I followed behind the guards as they carried the girl through the halls. They placed her on a bed. She seemed to be unconscious but as I watched she became away of the searing pain spreading like poison through her bloodstream, moving to every inch of her body. She started screaming in agony. I always hated this part. I stepped out of the room and shut the door. There was another reason she was moved to this room. It's mostly sound proofed.  
I stepped out of the room to return to the main chambers. She'd want a face she recognized when she woke up and the closest thing to that was Ulrich. I wanted to talk to Felix also but this needed to be dealt with. I entered the main hall and didn't see them. I returned to Ulrich's room, then Felix's office... _empty._ I thought to myself. I went to the only place I thought they'd both be... the training room.  
I ran to the training room getting excited as I heard someone in it. I swung the door quickly, but to my disappointment, I found the last person I was looking for.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded angrily. His bored expression turned bemused.  
"I'm training... in the _training _room. What does it look like?" He said slightly amused. I didn't have time for this, and more than that he really wasn't worth it.  
"Have you seen Felix or Ulrich, the girl will be waking soon and I want Ulrich there." I said without looking at him.  
"He should have just killed her." Demetri said without answering my question. I was angry at him but there was more important things to deal with.  
"If I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it." I said shortly at him. I wasn't particularly pleased with him and I shouldn't have given him a side of my anger because I knew that wouldn't help anything but I couldn't help it.  
"In the meantime, have you seen Ulrich?" I asked trying not to sound as harsh as I felt.  
"He should have just killed her" Demetri scoffed. He blocked my way, obviously unhappy with how I addressed him.  
"Hey, watch it Eve, you know my position in the guard." He snapped at me. My blood started to boil. I hated that nickname. I never told him it because it had a particularly bad memory attached to it, an abusive boyfriend.  
"You may hold an important position in the guard, but I don't report to you, I report to Aro himself, so you can shove you attitude." I said pushing him back forcefully.  
"And don't you ever call me Eve again!" I said letting too much of my emotion out. I realized I was yelling.  
"I don't respect you... if nothing else you'd use Ulrich's feelings for a girl against him as an advantage." I said angrily.  
"You are a bastard." I said stepping away from him and towards the exit. Demetri moved in front of me quickly. He put his hands up.  
"Don't be mad at me please..." I couldn't believe how he changed. It was pathetic, it made me even more angry. He thought he could play me. He was trying to be nice and soft now and I wouldn't have it.  
"I don't have time for this, I need to get back to the girl." I said pushing him aside and leaving.  
"I'll deal with you later." I said frustrated with him.  
"They left" he called to me as I walked away. I turned back to him listening but not responding to him. when he didn't continue I did.  
"What do you mean they left?" I said frustrated.  
"Felix took Ulrich out for training, don't know where. He's going to come back to bring Ivan along as well since Ulrich and Ivan aren't supposed to meet." _Shit! _I thought to myself. They were gone, at least Felix would be coming back.

Felix's POV

I had already dropped off Ulrich with Abhash and now I was picking up Ivan to do the same. If I was lucky I could sneak out without ever needing to see or talk to Evelyn. I nodded to Jane at the door.  
"Hello Jane, how's your day?" I asked blandly.  
"Monotonous." She answered returning my same expression. She didn't try and act like most days were interesting but I smiled all the same. More than anything I wanted to avoid Demetri, I wouldn't be able to contain my anger. I moved through the halls silently and turned the corner. I would also do well to avoid Evelyn, I didn't want to say anything in this state that I'd regret later. I would deal with her when I was calm and collected, not now.  
I turned the corner but stopped mid step as I saw her leaning up against the wall one leg on the wall one on the ground... waiting for me. She had a faint smile she aimed at me. I was starting to forget why I was mad at her but I shook that off. I knew I was right in my anger. I needed her and I knew she felt the same but instead of being together she simply replaced me with Demetri, like I was a used towel... the idea that she was with that man after everything he did turned my insides out. I stopped in front of her, well out of her reach and crossed my arms.  
"Why are you here Evelyn." I said before she could try and charm me. And believe me she could charm me... I was too angry to be turned, no I needed to do this I needed to stand up to her and I wouldn't bow to her will or her beautiful eyes. Here dark hair fell beautify to her shoulder. Her skin was so smooth and beautiful. _Snap out of it_. I told myself closing my eyes for a brief moment before she could answer.  
"I needed to talk to you." She said taking a step closer. Her eyes even while being red had certain softness to them. Her lips were full. I shot myself with the mental image of her with Demetri to wake myself up a bit.  
"There's nothing left to say, you've made your intentions clear." I said quickly without thinking the words through. I saw a quick flash of pain in her eyes, and I wanted to apologize but I didn't. _I will not bow_. I told myself, it was harsh but it wasn't a lie. Her once beautiful small smile had been replaced with a neutral look.  
"I'm sorry Felix, for everything. I didn't know that he was going to do what he did." She said not looking at me, avoiding eye contact.  
"So if he wasn't a complete ass hole what you did would be completely forgivable right." I said again before I could stop myself. I tightened my lips, they wouldn't mutiny again. We both stood in silence for a brief moment before I dared to break it.  
"Why did you go to him? Why did you choose him over me? If you just talked to me instead of running away… Isn't that what you always tell me, 'face your problems, face your fears.' Does that mean anything?" I tried to keep the yearning from my voice but it was prevalent. I needed her. I didn't have all the right answers anymore, I didn't have all the right things to say. I was never the smooth romantic. She took another step forward and now she could reach me. I wanted to grab her, I wanted to kiss her passionately but that would get us nowhere and I'd end up hurt. No, I would stand firm in my resolve.  
"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Sometimes it's not as easy to practice what you preach. I don't want you mad at me, but I can't find the right words." She said. She moved forward again and slid her small hand up the side of my arm. I relished in her touch for a moment but then stopped and softly grabbed her hand. I had to resist the urge to kiss it, it was so smooth and beautiful.  
"Evelyn, please don't." I said pleading more than anything else. If she kissed me I'd be hers, body and soul, my will was weakening. I let her hand go regretting the absence of her touch.  
"Until you're not with him, we don't have anything to talk about… much less work through. I need some time to think…" I wanted to say that she hurt me but she knew it… She knew what she did to me. She sighed looking down again. More than anything I wanted to lift her chin and kiss her passionately but I resisted the urge. I needed to move Ivan so I could get back to training. In the end of the day she was with Demetri and that is something I couldn't look past. I stepped around her to Ivan's door and reached for the knob but she stopped me.  
"Ulrich should be here for when she changes back… She doesn't know any of us." I sighed. I recited my cell phone number to her then she gave me hers.  
"If it becomes paramount that he comes back for her safety call…" I opened the door to Ivan's chamber ending the conversation. He smiled slightly evilly.  
"Nice bit of tail you got there captain." He said with mock respect. I was to angry right now to be calm with him. I launched myself at him, he blocked my first two blows but my palm nailed his jaw and lifted him off the ground. he was sitting on the ground.  
"Listen, and listen well Ivan… I am your only advocate, you have pissed off enough people around here to get you killed. I'll take most of your shit… but Evelyn is completely off limits… are we clear?" I said backing up to look him in the eye. He slowly nodded getting up to his feet.  
"Come on it's time for some fighting you've wanted so badly."

Evelyn's POV

I watched as she started to regain her senses. Her movements were quick, it must feel normal to her but her movements weren't human anymore. Nothing felt normal to her anymore. She moved quickly as if it was natural. Poor thing had no clue what happened to her, but that is how it started for most of us. Her eyes opened and she blinked staring at the ceiling for a while then she moved her hand in front of her flexing it and relaxing it. she examined her hands then she sat staring at her skin spinning her arms. She seemed almost hypnotized. She felt where there should be teeth marks from Ulrich but they weren't there. She sat up quickly and searched the room until her eyes met mine.  
"You!" she said but recoiled immediately. It wasn't her voice that came out of her mouth. It was changed… she returned her eyes to me.  
"You were there, in the hall." I could tell her mind had sharpened. Her eyes darted around too quickly.  
"What happened to me? Where am I? Why did he bite me? Where is he?" she said quickly. I tried to stay calm and keep my demeanor welcoming and calm. She focused on me waiting for the answers instead of asking more questions.  
"You've become a vampire… You're in Volterra. Ulrich bit you because if he didn't you'd be dead… well I suppose in some people's eyes you're dead already. He's off training." I said calmly answering her questions. All the answers would have overwhelmed the human mind, but not a vampire's  
"What do you mean I'm a vampire?" she asked.  
"I mean exactly that… It'll make sense but first, my name's Evelyn, what's yours?" I asked. She didn't answer right away…  
"Alexis… my name is Alexis" she answered quietly. She was meek and nervous, she might be newly strong but she sure didn't look like it.  
"Nice to meet you Alexis. The man that brought you to us is Demetri. He's one of our guards. Ulrich bit you to save you… they would have killed you if he didn't turn you. You just experienced the transformation, how do you feel?"  
"I see everything… there is so many things to take in, I should be overwhelmed… but I'm not." Her hands ran up and down her face then to her neck. She felt her throat then down her neck and panic became obvious on her face.  
"I can't find my pulse!" she said panicking. I moved to her and put my hand on her arm to calm her down.  
"You don't have a pulse anymore. Take slow breathes… but you don't need to I guess." I told her.  
"Well you remember the Festival of St. Marcus?" She nodded quickly holding on to every word.  
"Well… Marcus is in main chambers… he's a vampire." She seemed to be taking it all in well.  
"Why did Ulrich need to turn me?" she asked still not understanding why she needed to die or be turned.  
"Because we need to protect our secret from the general population." She accepted that as an answer. It appeared. she focused on me and blinked.  
"I'm thirsty."

Ulrich's POV

Abhash didn't have a concept of taking it easy, or a learning curve. Everything was trial by fire. He pushed me to the limits, went at his rate and if I couldn't keep up with him we'd try again until I could. Truly I never could keep up with his fighting but I could follow his style with his help. Today he handed me a dagger and told me to stab him with it and that is what I've been trying to do with it for the last hour. I charged at him. He jumped at me hitting me with a quick elbow. He turned and hit the top and bottom of my wrist forcing me to drop the weapon. He caught it and made a quick slit across my chest. I looked down shocked. He took a couple steps back and started flipping the dagger in the air as if it was of little consequence.  
"You use this dagger as if it is foreign, as if it's a weapon. You need to wield it as if it was part of your hand, natural movement… natural flow. Your weapon must become part of you." He was right of course. I felt very cumbersome with a dagger. I didn't like the weapon it was sharp and I never needed to use it before and never did. He spun the weapon between his fingers and wielded it sharp side across his arm.  
"Watch me move… I strike it's my hand striking… it's not the weapon." He moved quickly and I managed to block his first strike but then I felt a quick cut across my bicep. I asked a question with the hopes of maybe stopping the onslaught if only for a moment.  
"Your eyes are golden, why?" I said trying to give myself some time.  
"I find I get more clients if I don't eat the human ones." He shrugged.  
"What do you eat then?" I asked genuinely curious now.  
"Deer, bears, wolfs, tigers, lions, whatever I can find." He answered.  
Felix entered the room and wore a half amused smile. He closed the door behind him.  
"I see Abhash has been breaking you in…" he said addressing me. His attention turned to Abhash who was standing casually, like he hadn't spent the last week kicking me around like a rag doll.  
"It's time to switch partners, I need there to be something left of Ulrich. Besides, you can start with the other one." He nodded. I still didn't understand what the working deal was but it had to involve something to get a bounty hunter to teach us to fight. Felix took a couple steps forward towards me I took a defensive stance naturally. He attacked and I blocked every move, he went with a lock round house kick to my thigh, I lifted my left knee catching his shin with mine he followed it with a punch from the other side. I dropped down to my leg I had lifted and with a block to the outside I blocked away his punch. He punched from his hip at my chest which I narrowly blocked turning my body horizontal and putting my arm out to stop his. He spun through the air aiming for a jump spin round kick to my chest but I put both my arms up to block him. He landed and launched a straight side kick which landed beneath my elbow and above my hip. I winched stepping backward. He smiled.  
"You've come a long way in a week." I laughed in response.  
"Yeah I'm almost as good as you are." I said mocking him. In a flurry of moves I felt a punch to my stomach then my legs flying out from under me. I looked up at him. He wore a grin on his face.  
"Not even close, actually." He extended his hand helping me back up to my feet. I heard a noise from the ground near the wall. Felix quickly moved to his phone and picked it up. He looked at the screen and sighed loudly.  
"It's for you." He said before throwing the phone at me I caught it and opened it without looking who it was.  
"Hello?" I said unsure.  
"Ulrich? Is that you? Why did you answer Felix's phone?" I shrugged realizing belatedly she couldn't see me doing it.  
"Felix said it was for me." I answered honestly.  
"Oh." She said. She sounded strangely disappointed. Until this point in time I couldn't remember the voice but now I realized it was Evelyn.  
"I need to talk to Felix." She said adamantly. I didn't understand what was going on but passed the phone back to Felix. Knowing full well he could hear what was said. Felix growled and picked up the phone.  
"You might want to bring him back… Alexis needs to see him." He said before leaving the room so I couldn't hear anymore. _Who is Alexis?_

**Who is Alexis? Well bleh you all know that just not him. so anyway yeah chapter's done I hope you like it… without lyrics in chapters it's very difficult to decide on chapter titles. Well I hope everyone reviews, because reviews make the world go round. Rolls of twenty dollar bills, high fives, knucks, questions, and ideas here… review.**


	8. The 'Cullen' interference

**Disclaimer: show me how it ends, it's alright… Stephenie Meyer (you see I say that because I'm not her)**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Okay so this one is smaller but someone told me to post it since I haven't posted in a while it was going to be half of the second one I'm almost done with it but now I can post this right now.**

**Evelyn's POV **

I sat across the room from Alexis, watching her with a mixture of concern and disappointment. She refused to feed. Her condition was fading because of it. regardless of the consequences to herself she refused to feed. I found it curious her attachment to her humanity. It wasn't like a newborn. Ulrich was the only one who could even compare to her restraint and it was laughable. Ulrich tried, but she succeeded. I had already called Felix, he seemed short with me. He wasn't in the mood to forgive and move on. It could be attributed to the betrayal he felt. I didn't blame him I didn't even say I was done with Demetri, why would he forgive me? I didn't want to see Felix, he always left me in a state of wanting. I knew I was in the wrong but it didn't make it any easier. I thought I could replace Felix with Demetri but I was wrong. As much as I wanted to deny it they were there, and slowly burning inside my stomach until we met.

I watched Alexis who was sitting on her bed clutching her knees to her chest. Her head snapped up to the door and a quiet growl escaped her throat. I heard a soft knock and stood up._ That must be her meal._ I thought to myself. I opened the door but standing there was Demetri instead. My mood turned fowl quickly. I pushed him out the door not to softly and closed the door behind me.

"What do you want?" I said angrily. I only kept Demetri around as a block against Felix, honestly now I couldn't take how petty he'd become.

"I missed you, I wanted to see how you're doing." He said moving closer to me. He took my hand in his and lifted it to his face he was about to kiss it, but he smelt something that stopped him. it was faint but at that distance he could smell it. He looked very angry, betrayed.

"How could you?" he said accusing me. I didn't know what he meant, but I was guessing it had to do with Felix. Anger flared inside of me, I hadn't done anything reprehensible, no matter how much that fact frustrated me.

"How could I what?" I said prying my hand from his.

"Felix, I smell his scent on you! You were with him." He said raising his voice.

"I went to see him. Someone had to clean up your messes, since obviously you won't fix your own problems!" I said stabbing the air between us with my index finger, I wasn't stupid enough to actually strike him though. I actually trusted Felix's control much more than Demetris.

"Secondly, you don't dictate who I can and can't see. That is none of your concern, or business!" I exclaimed before turning back to the door. He grabbed my arm. I turned to him and lifted my hand to strike him, but once again thought better of it. His expression had gone through a complete transformation.

"Please, don't go. I'm sorry, I just can't handle the thought of him anywhere near you." He said with begging eyes. _When did he get so insecure? I see why, Felix has been able to stop any and every attempt to sabotage him. Really, Demetri was second best… that's why he's held on to me so tight, it's the one thing he's beating Felix at._

"Demetri." I said with my voice fading off. I slightly pitied him for his situation. He closed the distance between us and forced his lips against mine. It took me a moment to register what was happening and push him away.

"This isn't the time or the place." I said shortly, I stepped back.

"Eve, please I need this right now." He begged. My anger flared up.

"I've done plenty for you, cleaning up after you… and don't call me Eve!" I said opening then slamming the door to Alexis's cell behind me.

I stopped myself from saying anything. I took a moment to relax. I looked up at Alexis who was grinning at me.

"Boy problems?" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. I was surprised, she was a newborn who hadn't fed and she was listening carefully and even excited. She defied everything I'd learned about newborns, she was completely docile.

"I suppose you could say that." I answer. I didn't like to think of him like that, that meant an emotional vested interest, I didn't want that and I didn't have that with Demetri

"Was that your… boyfriend?" she asked teasing me.

"Demetri? Well I don't like to think of him like that, but he's the closest thing I've had to a boyfriend in a long time… I guess." I said sitting down on the chair

"Who's Felix? And why doesn't Demetri want you anywhere near him?" She asked smiling mischievously at me. I was very embarrassed, I was glad I couldn't blush anymore. Even the mention of him made me 'blush'. Why?

"You're trying to blush right now? I can tell." She said teasing me. She giggled at my response.

"He's a friend… from the past… an old friend." I said trailing off. I tried to sound convincing but I knew I couldn't fool her.

"Sure he is… and I'm the Queen of England." She said still grinning.

"There is definitely something more to it, and you can't hide it! You were so defensive when he accused you of seeing him… you liked Felix… a lot." She said giggling again. Realization dawned on my face, she heard the whole conversation.

"Sounds like you still like him, Ms. Evelyn." She said teasing me. I felt embarrassment and a slight tug inside my stomach. My thoughts turned to Felix, the place I didn't want them to be. I missed him. my thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Alexis cowered back in to the corner with a pained expression on her face. _Sounds like lunch is here. _I opened the door and a big man with a sick smile walked in. He looked at me up and down my body then turned to Alexis. I wanted to punish him myself but he was Alexis's meal. She must have figured out what he was thinking when he licked his lips smiling at her. There was no way she could feel bad about killing this freak.

"Alexis, you're going to have to do it some time." I said before walking out and closing the door behind me.

**Unknown POV**

"You will kill him, leave no trace." I said confidently. The four people standing in front of me nodded.

"What about payment?" the middle one who was acting as if their leader. I smiled.

"You get everything in full before the hit, here…" I said tossing four bags of cash at them. They caught them and opened them.

"American Dollars and coins?" I nodded.

"If you take the money and run you will be hunted, and killed and everyone who has ever meant anything to you or your family will suffer the same fate." The leader once again nodded. they made their way to the door and the leader turned around.

"I don't work for someone whose identity I don't know." I had to calm myself down. He played right in to my hand.

"Cullen."

**Ivan's POV**

"You are going with me on a mission, it will be easy for you. But that is what doing contracts for humans is." Abhash said speaking to me. I nodded, I didn't talk back to him he had struck me every time I did, he didn't squabble with being polite or nice, I respected him for that.

"You are my student now, this job is within your ability range now, but it wasn't days after you turned. You will display restraint during this mission, stealth, and you will kill the target as specified, if you fail this mission, you will never come with me on another mission, I will not train you anymore. Am I understood?" he said harshly at me. He stood with confidence even though I was a foot taller than him. I took his response in silence.

"Do I make myself clear!" he said loudly. Immediately I straightened up.

"Yes, Abhash, you do." We never used formal titles, this wasn't military, he found the idea of calling him sir, absurd, so I never did. The only person I held in higher regard then him was Felix. Felix didn't take shit, and he could back it up. He was self made, wasn't a strong fighter because some ridiculous power. I would be like Felix, I would be better than Felix.

"Your target is Abdul-Muqtadir. He's a corrupt overseer of the region. He sells children of his community as slaves to sheiks. He funnels cash in to-" he said before interrupting Abhash.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, bad guy." Abhash moved quickly and pulled my knee out from behind lowering me down to one knee and then spun and connected with the side of his hand on my temple. I was shaky to get up and it made me angry, but I didn't speak. He stared at me without saying a word for ten more seconds before continuing.

"Because of the political distrust in the area and uprisings taking place, this must be taken care of with the utmost of care." He said staring at me. I nodded.

"You will kill him with a invisible sedative, and a pillow, each night he takes a cold drink of water before he goes to bed, he leaves a glass full of water on his kitchen counter, uses the bathroom, then takes the drink before going to bed. The sedative takes an hour to take toll. You will stay silent and when he's asleep and the sedative has taken hold you will take his pillow, put it over his face and restrict all breathing. Do not push the pillow too hard, any signs of struggle, or marks will lead to an investigation." I nodded. I didn't like these cowards tactics. I would kill this man with my bare hands.

"At no point during this trip you will suck blood, if you do, your services will never be in need again, and I won't train you anymore. The most difficult part of this mission for you will be restraint. Not sucking his blood or anyone else's blood." I nodded, I knew this would be the most difficult part.

"The sedative will not show up on any toxic screening. Your escape will be his back window, you will jump across the distance of the street, landing in an open window, you will head north quickly, but casually." I nodded. _So my vampire abilities will be used for this._ I thought to myself. He reached in to my sleeve and grabbed a small button.

"If anything doesn't go according to plan, more than a bad patrol, you will press this button. It will contact me and I will come to you. You WILL NOT try to fix the problem yourself, if anything doesn't go according to plan you will press the button, if you don't, even if you succeed, I will personally kill you putting you through a pain only second to your transformation." He said seriously. I nodded.

"You are an extension of me, as my assassin. Your failure is my failure… Don't fail me." He said coldly at me. I harbored no misconception that he cared about me, just cared about my results.

"Good… now let's go."

**Ulrich's POV**

Our long travel back to Volterra had been without conversation, and that bugged me. I'd alleviate that.

"So… You and Evelyn huh?" I said tossing it out there as if searching the waters. He didn't respond.

"You two must have quite a history." I said again with no response. I was trying not to laugh. This wasn't his area of expertise. To be honest it wasn't mine either but I'd keep poking fun at him.

"I'm just curious what went down to cause the chaos that's been surrounding you two." I said prodding him again, this time he did respond.

"You know, you gossip like a little school girl." Felix said not looking at me, and this time I did laugh.

"Well I have nothing else to talk about. And we haven't said anything on the whole way back. If you two didn't have a history you wouldn't be avoiding her like the black plague." He sighed at me as we slowed down seeing the edge of Volterra in the distance. It was a sunny day so we both had tight hoods up past our faces and long sleeved cloaks. We moved carefully making sure nothing bumped our heads to knock the hoods away.

"Yes, we had a history, a long time ago… it's the past and we've both moved on." Felix said trying to end the conversation. I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't seem like you're okay with that." He stopped in front of me grabbing my hood to hold it in place before using a palm strike to my chest. I bent down but he made sure my hood didn't open.

"What do you want to hear? That I'm not happy with how it went? I'm not happy with how it went, it's just easier to avoid her now. She's made clear her intentions to use Demetri to… you know what, just never mind." I stood back up.

"I never understood why Demetri did that to me… it was to get to you?" Felix nodded. I swore under my breath. I thought through my head. This whole competition, everything was connected to her, at least for Felix and Demetri.

"That complicates things…" I said. He nodded. we continued in to Volterra.

"You'll need to talk to her eventually." He said. We weren't even in the gates yet and in the shadow of the town I saw Evelyn leaning up against the outside of the town.

"Sooner than later I guess."

**Okay so that's a horrible ending point, not really a cliffhanger but oh well… That's all for this chapter, review and I'll post the next one.**


	9. Ivan's first assassination

**Disclaimer: so… yeah not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: this is the second part of the chapter… but I broke it up again because it was getting long and there is so much content not enough drabble and filler… so I guess this is the next part of the three part chapter.**

**Ivan's POV**

Everything was in place. I was in position to start my assassination. Abhash was going to be on the outskirts of town waiting for me. He stopped me before leaving.

"Take this with you." Abhash handed me a crude short sword carved from the femur of a vampire. Looking at it for a moment I tucked it away in my cloak.

"Though you must handle this with the utmost care, for self defense, or if something goes wrong, use this instead of your bare hands." I nodded. With that he disappeared behind me. I jogged through the crowded streets until I saw Abdul-Muqtadir's house in the distance. The window on the third floor was open. I walked slowly and entered the house I was supposed to jump to after the job was done. Leaning out the wind I saw it was calm at his house. I looked at either side and saw that no one was on the road. I breathed deeply then launched myself out the window. I caught on to side of his building and climbed to the window, I heard arguing and moved across to another window that was open and pulling myself up and in to the room. There were four people in the house. Three people in the kitchen arguing, one being my target, the wife was in the bedroom already. I couldn't understand their language the spoke an in Arabic dialect.

Even now from a room away their blood called me. Abhash had made it very clear to me that sucking blood was strictly forbidden. He was right this was the most difficult part of the task. It didn't help that I was 6'6 and ripped and stood out like a sore thumb. I heard the arguing in the other room dissipate. Abhash made it clear that no matter what happened, I dare not speak to prevent being identified. The sound of two men leaving the building reached me, leaving my target alone.

I heard the sound of a water running in to a glass and listened to him put the glass on the counter, just as Abhash had advised me. The door closed in the direction of the bathroom and I poked my head out. I slipped across the room silently and poured the dust of the sedative in to the water. The flushing of the toilet alerted me to his return, I had no time to leave the room I stepped out of the window and moved outside to the next room then stepped back in to the house.

I heard him passing through the rooms to his bed and the springs along with it. listening carefully I deduced after twenty minutes of tossing and turning he'd fallen asleep. For safety sake I waited another fifty minutes until I was more than sure the sedatives had taken their toll. I moved in to the room. Something wasn't as Abhash had told me. He never told me the wife was in the room with him when he slept. I pulled a pillow out of the dresser and walked over to Abdul-Muqtadir.

I barely put pressure on him at first not wanting to disturb his wife. Then slowly I applied more pressure until I heard his heart stop beating. He was dead. My attention turned to his wife. She was beautiful by human standards. Her hair was pulled out of the way exposing her bare neck. Licking my lips I imagined the luscious taste of her warm blood flowing from her neck. I softly moved to the other side of the bed to get near her. I lowered my lips to her to her neck and stopped breathing. I took three steps back. It'd been months since I'd turned and here I was. I took a couple strides and stepped out of the room. I took a deep breath of air before returning to put the pillow back in the dresser. I headed for the other room to the window and jumped out the way I came in.

I made my way north to the edge of town. Something alerted me to the fact that I was being followed so I stopped and turned around. Four vampires stood in front of me.

That was a good show… but unfortunately you're going to die now." I stared at them sizing them up. I placed their accent near Ukraine but I wasn't sure. A deep growl started at the base of my throat. I was stronger than every single one of them. In the back of my mind the training Abhash and Felix pounded in to my head repeated; _'If you fight like a newborn you will die like a newborn. Think move… strategize.'_ Though I wanted to kill all four of these men by myself I remember what he said and pressed the button on my inner sleeve. I didn't like it one bit. Everything inside of me was screaming that that was a coward's move, but I knew Abhash would have had me do that. The middle one charged at me, I restrained any thirst to meet him head on and took a step back pulling my short sword out slashing through his forehead and midway in to his brain. His corpse fell to the ground, but I knew he would eventually get up. I jumped backwards trying to buy time. I swung the sword to deter them from moving forward. They did. One dodged my blade but the other two just bypassed it and struck me. I threw an elbow that hit one. I felt an arm whip under my shoulder and arm. I felt a half nelson being applied I tried to strike him with my sword but then felt my other arm restrained by another arm putting me in a half nelson. The third man stood in front of me taunting me.

"Look what you did to this one?" he said grabbing my chin and pulling me towards the body of the vampire who hadn't moved. He backhanded me across the face and my anger started to rise. I puled and moved the two vampires at my side but couldn't get free.

"A feisty one? Newborn I'd say…" he said picking up the short sword I had. He ran his fingers down the edge of the blade.

"A nice edge… where did you get it?" I said nothing. He looked at for a moment then backhanded me again.

"Speak fool!" I didn't. Abhash had told me not to, and I'd do well to take his advice. He tossed to his right hand lifted it over his head.

"This one won't even be a challenge" one of them laughed goading me on.

"Come on, I don't have all night." I growled in response

"So you can speak? Well those will be your last words" he swiftly raised the blade above his head and I watched and waited for pain to come, but after a couple seconds I examined his face, it was contorted with pain. I saw the blur of a figure behind I saw the movement of a hand on his shoulder then he was flying in to the distance behind the figure. He stepped up to me and his hands shot out to the faces of the two vampires holding me. long thin blades came out from under his wrists impaling both of my captors between then eyes the one on my left was tossed behind the quick blur of movement. The one who was still being held in place grabbed at the arm of the vampire holding on to him.

With his stopped movement I could finally distinguish that it was indeed Abhash. The weapon on Abhash's wrist that wasn't currently between the vampire's eyes disappeared for a moment, before coming back out as he stabbed in to the upper ribcage in to the heart. The weight of the vampire slackened in Abhash's arms for a moment before Abhash slid him off his blades. He opened his cloak and pulled out two Khukuri.

I heard a sound behind me and turned to see the vampire whose head I opened with my short blade growling. I grabbed his approaching fist. I caught the fist with my palm and connected with a couple strong punches to his stomach before landing an uppercut to his jaw. Behind me I heard the sound of screams, but not from Abhash, then I heard what sounded like a flame. He got back to his feet and I grabbed his throat with my right squeezing on his throat I ran him in to the wall behind him. I connected with a couple punches to his face with my left and then pulled him down for a knee to his gut, then his nose knocking him back down and breaking his nose. Behind me I heard the sound of cutting flesh and the fire again. Before the guy I was fighting could get back up I climbed on him and started raining down punches on his face holding him in place. He caught one and flipped me over him and to the ground. He was leaning over me and I launched my open hand gripping on to his chest breaking the skin. I pulled him closer and hit him in with my knee on the top of his head and pushed myself in to the air and landed on the ground. I head another scream followed by the sound of flame again. I was grappling with the vampire when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Out of the way." It was Abhash but he didn't sound as calm and controlled as he did regularly. His hand pulled on my shoulder and I let go. In a quick motion both of the vampire's arms were on the ground. two knives appeared in Abhashes hands then he threw them at the arms blades sticking to the ground through his palms. The vampire screamed in agony and started swearing at us.

Abhash spun the blades in his hands then with a swift motion cut off the legs of our opponent. His torso fell to the ground. He produced two more knives from his belt and stabbed them in to the middle of his feet. He screamed in agony. Abhash pulled a Katana out of its sheath on his back. He made a circle as the vampire continued to slur cuss words at us. He sighed softly then impaled him with the katana straight through. He picked him up and cut in to a brick wall hanging the vampires torso. He pulled out his two Khukuri and spun the weapons through his hands.

"Who do you work for?" He looked scared… who ever this guy was he wasn't professional. He didn't speak immediately and Abhash sliced a thin layer of skin off either leg, only paper thin.

"I don't work for anyone." He said surprisingly believably. Abhash rolled his eyes.

"I heard the money in your pockets… it's free, meaning you didn't put it in to your wallet, it's in a separate bag…" Abhash said. I didn't know how he heard that over the fighting. This time Abhash cut his knees caps clean off his legs. He screamed in pain only causing more pain in his torso from the katana.

"C-C-C-Cullen." He stammered. Abhash nodded. Abhash spun the Khurkuri between his fingers and in an instant the vampire's head was falling off its body. I heard flames and something produced out of Abhash's pocket lit up the vampire's head and then it was gone. He reached in to the beheaded vampires pocket and pulled out the money.

"American Dollars…" Abhash said pulling the money out of his pockets and checking the rest of his clothing. He lit the rest of the body on fire and it quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." I shook my head.

"It's fine, I'm glad you gave me the button though." He nodded.

"Well we've got a report to give." He said pulling his Katana out of the smoldering torso. He pulled his knives out of the vampire's appendages and put them away.

"How did you get those weapons?" I asked curiously, his advantage was definitely the weapons, he dispatched three vampires while I tried to deal with one.

"I made them… the only way how to get them." He said void of all emotion. We were traveling back to his training facility. I continued to press him about the weapons, they were magnificent.

"I only know of two substances that can cut through Vampire, they are Werewolf bone, and Vampire bone. I've heard rumors of shifters being able to do the same but I don't know… The weapons I used were made from vampire bones, except my Katana… that was a Werewolf bone or two." I was confused. The pieces didn't fit, his weapons were elegant and deadly and the Katana was at least four feet long in length. The Khukuri didn't look like a bone at all, and the weapons from his wrist definitely didn't match any such weapon.

"They don't look like bones…" I said trying to get a better explanation out of him.

"I carved them with my teeth, that or another knife." Something wasn't adding up.

"How did you get that weapon on your wrist, and you Khukuri doesn't look like a shape of a bone… and that Katana is probably four feet long." I said trailing off.

"There is another way to make weapons… it takes much longer, it takes concentration and patience, none of which are your strong suit." He said bluntly. I smirked at his bluntness. He continued regardless.

"Vampire bones burn, as you know but at the correct temperature for the right amount of time they become soft, then liquid. That temperature is 1297 degrees Celsius, give or take about five degrees. Any hotter any they burn up, any cooler and they will break and not bend… but I've said too much… I'd ask you to forget this but Aro will likely read your mind some time… then this secret known by myself and one other will be taken.

"I wish I had weapons like that, especially the wrist blade." I said hopefully.

"I shall help you make yours… but the wrist blade will need to wait, you must make that one on your own. I can't have you seeing how I do it but I'll finish the blades if you bring me the correct parts." I nodded. I stopped mid stride, I had forgotten a very important question.

"You stopped that first vampire in its tracks… how?" I asked again. Abhash was a well of fighting knowledge, something I had grown to respect him for, much more than Aro, who was more interested in having power than getting it.

"It isn't widespread knowledge, but if you stop the function of the brain, the body will shut down for a couple seconds, maybe fifteen seconds, same with the heart… but if you manage to stop both, heart and mind, their body will take much longer to recover, maybe five minutes… most people don't know this because it isn't widely applicable it's easier to rip off someone's head then stab far enough in to it to sever function. Ripping a head off doesn't sever function though. Most vampires don't have the tools to do such. In this way we are similar to Werewolves, it's just harder to sever their functions. This is how you kill a Werewolf, destroy the heart and mind simultaneously, given five seconds a werewolf will be healed, they heal much faster than Vampires." I couldn't believe the information Abhash had. He truly was an assassin and true to his craft. He pulled up his sleeve letting me take a closer look at the weapon he wore.

"It took me over a month of work, straight… I only took a short break for feeding a couple times." I stopped after stepping in to the facility.

"You did good on your assignment, you followed directions and you resisted feeding. You have the rest of the night off."

**Hope you liked my explanation of the weapons how to make them, and such… well that's all folks, rolls of twenty dollar bills, high fives, knucks, and such.. reviews. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Back to Volterra

**Disclaimer: look that Stephenie Meyer shant be I.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Sorry this took a bit longer to get out but I couldn't get Alexis's part down in a way I liked it so it was like pulling teeth to write Ulrich's POV.**

Felix's POV

I've never heard of anything like this; a newborn refusing to feed. Granted there were always the more spirited ones who thought they would resist. They never did. Ulrich was like that, he'd been the longest hold out I'd seen in decades. This new one, Alexis, hadn't cracked yet and it'd been three weeks since her transformation. From the reports that were sent to me we were seeing deterioration in her mental state. I didn't see how it was my problem until they told me since she was Ulrich's new vampire she was my problem. Amazingly she kept her wits about her most the time. She would rarely feel the effects of her lack of feeding unless there was a human near, though more and more there were signs of change. For all intents and purposes she was going mad. She did enjoy moments of clarity though.

I had memorized the report and filled Ulrich in on it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Alexis had requested him repeatedly, it seemed to be the only thirst of hers we could quench.

We were walking at a human speed and now near Evelyn she closed the rest of the distance between us. I knew with Ulrich here he worked as a sort of buffer. She would keep it professional for the time being.

"Hello Dr. Anderson." I said curtly. She seemed slightly taken aback but she hid it well.

"Felix? You haven't called me Dr. Anderson since the day you met me, no need to stand on formalities." She said trying to calm the situation.

"I thought it'd be better to be professional."

"Fine, Felix the red reaper." She said with a smirk and I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"Felix the red reaper? Are you serious?" Ulrich said with a chuckle.

"That's not an official title, Dr. Anderson." I said holding tightly to my professionalism.

"We have more important business to attend to." I said referring to Alexis. Ulrich nodded in response to me and walked past us in to the city. Evelyn and I followed behind him. We weren't worried he was going to crack at the smell of a human, he'd grown very strong and fed not too long ago. Evelyn walked calmly next to me, but the calmness was a façade, just as mine was. She was too close to me. It wasn't any closer or further than any other Vulturi guard would be, but at this proximity I could feel her. Not physically but I just knew she was there. My feelings of longing for her were so thick at this point I swore it could be cut with a knife.

Ulrich had taken a faster pace leaving me with Evelyn which isn't where I wanted to be. I tried to ignore her focusing on the objective at hand, pretty soon I was barely walking at a human speed. A familiar hand on my arm warned me of this.

"Hey Felix, slow down man you're going to grab attention." Afton said grabbing me. my eyes shot from his to Evelyn's quickly without her seeing.

"I see the dilemma, let's get moving." It was dusk so we could travel through the city without any pretenses or worries, so long as we were under control. Many of the Vulturi went out at night just to get out of the palace that was our home.

I briefly stopped by to report to Caius what had happened since our last visit, he was disconcerted to say the least. He said he'd discuss it with Aro and Marcus. I made my way to the Cell I knew was Alexis's. Before I turned the corner I heard a sweet voice that called to me. It was soft, and smooth as silk.

"Just go in, she's in there." Evelyn said. Apparently Ulrich had waited outside, too nervous about going in to talk to this girl. I didn't blame him, it was an odd situation they were in. inevitably Evelyn saw me turn the corner, there was no walking away for fear of running from her. If I was to keep this guise of control one thing I couldn't do was run away. I was at Evelyn's side as the door open and Ulrich stepped in. Alexi's eyes lit up in happiness. _Why Can't Evelyn look at me like that._ I was jealous of those two honestly. And thinking about Evelyn again only brought me more awareness that Evelyn had slipped away to a bench on the end of the hallway.

Her face was in her hands, she was showing emotion, which was unusual for her. I couldn't help myself I was at her side almost immediately. She knew I was there but made no attempts to move closer or further from me. I sat down next to her wanting to comfort her but didn't say a word, didn't move. I sensed this deep seeded frustration inside her and I wanted to touch her, pull her to me, tell her everything would be alright. But I didn't… I knew it'd be a mistake. One thing would lead to another and we'd be in bed again, she would win. I knew it was cruel to think of it in that callous of terms, but I wouldn't waver in my wants. She was right I did grow emotionally attached to her. I just never saw that as a bad thing, apparently she did.

The only thing keeping me from holding her right now is her choice. She is the one who made the choice of Demetri over me. I would not be her second string lover. That fact alone kept me at my distance.

"Are you just going to sit there?" She asked angrily with her face in her hands. Then she moved to sit up and slowly turned to face me.

"What would you have me do?" I said coldly. Truly I wasn't comfortable doing anything for her. I couldn't reaffirm her, so I changed the subject.

"Ulrich is in with her now, I hope he can convince her to feed. Basically I'm useless right now." She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. Obviously she decided to turn the conversation back to us, a topic I wasn't too comfortable with.

"No, you're not useless. You being here helps me. I'm glad you came." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand twitch closer to mine but retracted quickly. It was as if she was fighting it.

"No. No you're not useless. Simply, just your presence is enough to help me though this. I'm glad you came." She said softly and I saw her hand twitch in the direction of my hand but she quickly retracted it. It's as if she was battling her instincts. I was about to smile but remembered Demetri and stopped myself.

"Why isn't Demetri here?" I asked bringing us down from this happily ever after fantasy. Reality sucked, and it struck a chord.

"He's useless, he caused all of this and he's not ever here to clean up his own mess." She said with obvious frustration seeping in to her voice.

"I don't understand you. I don't see it. Why do you think he's better than me?" I said finally letting the words come out of my mouth even though I didn't remember thinking of saying them like that.

"It's not like that, he's-"

"Don't bother trying to explain, I don't want to hear it, obviously I wouldn't understand." I said cutting her off. I sighed as I stood up quickly. Without looking back I turned and walked away.

**Ulrich's POV**

_What was I supposed to say? Oh by the way, sorry about biting you and turning you in to a vampire… your blood tastes good by the way. Yeah, not the right thing to say, don't say that one._ I wasn't kidding myself. There was no way to go about this.

"Just go in, she's in there." Evelyn said finally interrupting my inner argument that could have raged on for days. Nothing I could say would make what happened right. I stepped in the door and saw her. She looked amazing. Her eyes danced like little orbs of fire, and they glowed with a certain amount of beauty. I couldn't look away. She leapt at me and I caught her and took another step back. I'd forgotten she was a newborn.

"This is a hell of a first date." I said. She slid out of my grip and wrapped her arm around mine and leaned her head on my arm standing straight up. She barely reached my bicep in height. I sighed and led her outside of her cell.

"So what's this about you not feeding?" I asked her in a tone that was slightly too fatherly. She recoiled and released herself from me. I was immediately hurt. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders but she pushed me away. She was only a month old and had no problem breaking my grip. Her hands struck my chest and I was sent flying in to the wall behind me, breaking half way through it. some of the bricks fell on me shattering. I shook my head trying to whip the dust off, in an instant Alexis was at my side.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just." I put my hand out to stop her and got up dusting off my body from the bricks.

"I'm fine… don't worry." Her face didn't look fine she frowned and at that time I knew I wanted to stop her frowning.

"I didn't mean to I just don't want to eat humans, I don't understand how anyone can do that."

"Well it's not exactly eating so much as…" I said fading off she swung again but this time I caught her arm. she looked at me for a moment then calmed down.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to control myself that well lately…" she said not quiet knowing what to say next. She was having troubles controlling herself because she was starting to go mad, she needed to feed, but I didn't know how she would.

"That's it!" I said out loud remembering a conversation I had with Abhash. I knew how to 'cure' her. Alexis stood confused at my side.

"Come with me." I said before leading her out of the complex.

I lead her out of the city and to the woods. She followed behind me tentatively. I laughed to myself. She looked like she was genuinely afraid. It was humorous, there was nothing in these woods that could so much as scratch her, much more harm her.

"Don't worry, you're basically indestructible, come on we're going hunting… you ever been hunting?" I asked

"No… I don't like killing things… I try not to." She said as if afraid of me. she was too innocent, hadn't even killed woodland creatures… that would change. I lead her deeper in to the forest. I spotted a fawn in the distance.

"Kill the fawn, and drink its blood." I said almost in a commanding voice to Alexis. She shook her head.

"No that has a face and a family!" I rolled my eyes then gave chase. Before long I had it pinned under me. I lowered my lips to it and started drinking its blood. It didn't have nearly the taste of human blood. Really there was no comparison, but it was sustaining.

I drank half of the blood then wiped some out of my off of the body on to my dead animals body on to my finger tip. I slowly approached Alexis. I softly touched my blooded finger to her palm, leaving a small amount of blood on it. She looked down at her palm. She licked it but didn't get much of a taste since it was so faint. I led her to the fawn which I could see in her eyes was tempting her but at the same time she was resisting.

"It's this or humans, take your pick." She moved over to the recently killed fawn and knelt beside it. she lowered her head to the body and started drinking. I turned away and waited until she was done. Hunting down a deer she killed and drank its blood… it was over… she'd be okay.

I sighed heavily. It was much harder than I thought it would be. She came up to face me with a bit of blood on her chin. I smiled as softly wiped it off with my index finger, my hand was softly warped around her chin. I wanted to kiss her but it was all too fast. I didn't want to push her, and I still felt guilty for changing her. It would have to wait, there was way too many things going on right now to complicate it with a relationship. It would have to wait for now. For now my mission was done, it was time for me to get back to training.

**Well I didn't really like how that POV worked out but it did finish so it's all good, still working out how it's all going to work out but it'll all work out… maybe… as this story continues I keep thinking of big twists and how to work big ideas in to the story… you've seen a couple of them already. Regardless of how I feel about the chapter I hope you enjoyed it. if you did, please text comments to 68687, (okay don't do that really) just leave reviews, thumbs up, knucks, and the ever prevalent roll of twenty dollar bills.**


	11. Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

**Disclaimer: It's not so bad being Fireproof, everyone who looks at me knows I'm not Stephenie Meyer…**

**Disclaimer Deuce: There has been more outcry for this story then my main story… hah… and some people told me no one would ever read a Volturi story… Ironic that it's now more popular than my story about Embry.**

**Demetri's POV**

"It's over Demetri." She said leaning up against her desk with her arms crossed. I moved to her putting my arms around her.

"Back off Demetri, I said it's over, and you know if you lay a hand on me Felix will tear you to shreds." I let her go still not completely believing what she just said.

"Why?"

"Because you're a horrible person, you would kill an innocent woman that Ulrich loves just to get at Felix, because of the way you flaunted us in Felix's face." I snorted.

"If you can't do what it takes to win, then you'll never win. Cheaters always win and winners always cheat."

"Well not right now… We're done." She said making her way around me." I grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Where are you going?"

"Not that it's your business, but to see Felix. Let me go or I'll scream, and do you want to try and explain this to all of the Vulturi?" I let go of her angered._ Damn it… he's won._

**Evelyn's POV**

Felix had emailed me a copy of his training schedule with his two pupils. He'd kept everything cold and to the point. Oddly enough it showed how much emotion was being expended on his part. It was ironic that he not showing emotion showed me how much he cared. Maybe I was thinking about it too much.

I sighed as I stepped in to the complex. According to schedule right now they're taking part in their weapon fighting style demo of the day. I made my way through a couple rooms to stand next Ulrich at a one sided mirror. Ulrich didn't say a word but he didn't need to. I'd learned from watching him that he was already fiercely loyal to his master and mentor Felix.

I turned to face the room and watched Abhash and Felix bounce their weight back and forth from their front leg to the back moving freely around the room. Their front hand was open over a scimitar. Their moves were fluid, more than usual. Their weight was only on the balls of their feet, the backs of the feet in the air for mobility. Abhash moved first spinning and jumping through the air throwing a kick that Felix stepped up and blocked with his arm swinging his blade with the free arm. Abhash landed blade blocking Felix's. I couldn't describe this fighting style. I couldn't put my finger on it, it looked like it was influenced slightly by Capoeira. Felix struck with his sword but was blocked by Abhash and countered by a jump spin hook kick that Felix easily ducked under. The demo had been going for a while now and was just closing down according to schedule.

By now they had started anticipating each other's moves and it started to look like a choreographed fight. It was beautiful and seamless. Felix adapted to this fighting style like every one I'd seen him use; naturally, flawlessly, perfectly. They way he moved his body, though large yet as if he was a dancer entranced me. I was in awe of him but shook my head out trying to get rid of the thoughts.

He obsessed over this now. It was everything to him. He needed to beat Demetri, more than that he'd taken a personal liking to each of his students. I was worried that his obsession might run him in to madness. Either way it was a good idea to check on him and his pupils. _Yeah right, strictly business my ass._ I thought to myself but dismissed the errant thought. I stepped out of the room and made my way in to the training room Felix and Abhash was in. The fighting stopped at my arrival. Abhash addressed me with a slight bow of the head but Felix showed no acknowledgement of my presence at all. I could have sworn I saw a small flicker of something the moment I walked in the room but it could have just as easily been my imagination. Felix was wearing a thin white sleeveless work out shirt.

"Good morning Gentlemen. That was quite good, where was that style based from?" I asked curiously. Abhash looked to Felix for a moment then realizing he wasn't going to answer he did.

"It's a hybrid fight style, but its origins are Korea." I nodded, now genuinely interested. He turned back to Felix for a moment but turned his head back quickly.

"I'm here to check up on the pupils and talk to Felix." I said answering the question no one asked.

"I have no new progress report, therefore nothing to talk about." He said with a edge on his voice.

"I'd just like to talk to you." I said honestly.

"We're in the middle of training right now." Felix said curtly. Anger was seeping in to his voice. He was raw. He said as if answering my own answer.

"I'm sure we can spare a couple minutes." Abhash said to Felix more than to me.

"We're busy." He answered finally. Abhash's attention turned to me quickly before tossing me his sword.

"Okay, well since I've become too predictable I think your students might like to see how it fares against a different sword style, you know how to use a sword?" Abhash finished asking me. I nodded. I lifted my sword and stepped in to a fencing stance I'd learned. I smiled at him but he didn't lift his weapon. He wore an expression showing he wasn't amused. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for your games Dr. Anderson." He said formally. It angered me how he said that. I had never been so angry of my status. At the same time he didn't think of me worse for it, I just wanted him to be more personal with me.

"Don't say you're afraid to fight me." I said grinning. His expression changed to a bored one as he tilted his head the other direction once again not smiling. He didn't react at all, I couldn't get anything out of him.

"You can't be serious. I'm not fighting you." He said firmly.

"You don't have a choice." I said before lunging forward with a stab. He side stepped and stepped back, easily dodging my strike. A victorious smirk snuck in to the corner of his mouth. I swung three more times charging him and he dodged all three without as much as lifting his weapon. I sighed heavily then turned around sliding out of my lab coat and hung it on a hook near the door. I quickly undid my long sleeve blouse and put it next to it on the wall to free myself up. I was left in comfortable black pants and a maroon tank top. I looked in to his eyes and watched his resolve falter slightly. It wasn't the effect I was going for but at the same time I appreciated it. I heard faint noise from the opposite side of wall that I was standing on before. Felix hit his fist against it then growled.

"Please put the sword down, don't get yourself hurt. I need to continue with my training." Felix said with a hint of desperation in his voice. Most people wouldn't recognize it but I did. I saw his looking over my body with desire. I moved forward and struck quickly he dodged the first two strikes but barely got his sword up in time for the third strike to block it. flicked my wrist down then pulled it up to which Felix made a large motion to block my sword down opening himself up for the first time. I flicked my wrist and struck his right shoulder pulling down to his left hip cutting his thin shirt. I smirked at him and he looked down at his shirt.

"Really?" is all he said before a grin appeared on his face. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled forward ripping it off his body. I stopped short staring at his flawless body. He moved back in to his fighting stance bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet every so often some of his muscles flexing with each bounce. I swallowed hard then swung he dodged it and I swung low, he blocked and jumped spinning through the air. He caught the unsharpened side of my blade with the bottom of his foot kicking the blade out of my hand. He landed and spun as I moved for the blade. I wrapped his free arm around my body pulling my arms to my side from behind me holding the unsharpened side of the blade an inch from my neck. I felt his cold abs against my back and stifled a shudder. I felt his cold breathe pushing down on my neck and bare shoulder. He breathed heavily and his chest touched my back over the straps of my tank top. I did shudder this time. I slid my left leg up his inner calf, then his thigh and he sprung backwards then over to the ground grabbing the second blade, he pointed both at me showing victory then spun them in his hands then spun them making a figure eight across his body in opposite directions. He put both swords away and signaled to the two rooms.

"You two, get to your training I'll be with you in a minute." He said commanding. His attention turned to me. Felix had lost the focus he held with two scimitars in his hands. He was confident with weapons with fighting, with death, but this… this arena of the heart was not his specialty and his nervous expression displayed that.

"Come on lets go to talk… maybe a slightly less public room." I said. He walked past me without a word.

"Where are you going Felix?" I said following him.

"Nowhere in particular, just not here." He said leaving the complex and breaking in to a sprint. I didn't understand why, he knew I was faster than him in long distance… it was the only talent I had over him in any physical capacity. I grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"You know I can catch you… why did you run?" he snorted.

"Just because I know you can catch me doesn't mean I shouldn't try to get away." He looked past me and then turned away.

"Don't follow me Evelyn." he said without looking back.

"No." I said moving in front of him.

"No?" he said with a smirk. It was his dark cold side. It was the side he showed everyone else… every once and a while it would slip out that he cared, but this was the face he reserved for the rest of the world. I didn't like being on the outside.

"No, we need to talk. What's wrong with you? Why are you so cold?" I asked before reaching out to shake his shoulders, as if to wake him up. I stopped short though. He laughed without humor.

"Are you serious? Are you honestly asking me that question?" He said not completely believing I'd just asked him. He lifted his arms flexing his whole upper body in frustration. I stopped and stared as his muscled rippled up and down his chest.

"What's wrong? Can I begin to start? Can I even tell you how pissed off, how betrayed, how wronged I feel?" He said his whole body flexing without thinking to. His anger was genuine.

"It doesn't need to be that way. I left Demetri… we can finally be together." I said moving forward to reach him for a hug. His body spun away from my arms then he was behind me. At short distances he was definitely faster than me, I could only outrun him in long distances.

"I have a little more respect for myself than that." Felix said staying out of arms reach. The implication of his words became clear.

"I want you to have left him for him being an ass hole, a jerk… not because you finally feel like I'm a better option." He said with an edge on his voice. I could see himself physically tensing his body to hold him back.

"Don't follow me… I won't be able to resist you anymore… Even though I've been waiting for you… I won't come back simply because he's gone… you can't just trade us out like used books." He said turning his back to me.

"Goodbye Evelyn…" He said as the inflection in his voice told he wanted to say more. He stopped for a moment gathering himself before running back to the complex. I sighed softly to myself. Maybe it would be good to be forced to wait for someone else. I knew I wouldn't like it at all though.

**Ulrich's POV**

I tried to emulate the stance and fighting style that Felix and Abhash were showing but it was very light on their feet and a fighting style I had no knowledge of. The fighting I'd done had been dependant on strength completely and grappling, yet this style was based on keeping people at a distance. I thought I was coming around to it. Felix entered the door in a huff. I smiled moving the Scimitar around my body.

"That well huh?" I said stepping up to him in the new fighting stance. He grabbed a scimitar mirroring my stance. I struck first and he blocked then I jumped straight forward with a kick to which he spun out of the way and then jumped flinging his leg in a spinning hook motion his waist level with my chest before his leg hooked the back of my head. I went down face down coming back up I found a blade at my neck.

"Nice try Ulrich but you're not going to catch me emotional this time." He said grinning at Ulrich, he returned one of his own.

"Now this time use the fighting style. You swing too heavily, always from the hip. Swing lightly, this style is based on speed not power…"

**I have some lyrics composed (or rather MxPx did) to convey my feelings towards my reviewers and my lax updating…**

"**Don't hate me forever  
I'm better late than never  
I've failed you I'm sorry,  
that's simply my life story"  
Okay so maybe I lied… I've had that song stuck in my head the whole time I've been writing though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so happy people like it and aren't like it. It's not based around love… it just inconveniently makes it's way in to my story. I'm very happy that people appreciate the work I put in to fight scenes… every single one I've played out in my head before. Please review Thank you for reading, knucks, high fives, rolls of twenty dollar bills, and reviews right here… **


	12. Werewolf, why'd it have to be Werewolf

**Disclaimer: so here I am, doing everything I can for an odds to what I am pretending I'm a superman.... well I'm not, and I'm not Stephenie Meyer either  
**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Yes, the title of the chapter is an Indiana Jones reference.  
**

**Alexis's POV**

"Master, I believe that Ulrich is too weak to be one of our guard, he's not cut throat enough, he's not a killer like the rest of us, he's too docile." I heard from a voice I'd heard before but couldn't recognize. I remained silent, worried about Ulrich.

"While I agree with you my hands are tied? We're set up this tournament so your fears won't be realized. You man will have a chance to beat him in single combat." _Singles combat? Tournament? What was he talking about? What was going on? Was that Marcus?_ I questioned silently.

"That isn't good enough sir, what if there is a fluke and he bests one of my champions?"

"There is always the winner of the other battle… Besides are you worried that someone too _docile_ will accidently kill your best fighters?" he questioned with a laugh. The first person grunted his disapproval.

"What would you have me do Demetri? We can hardly have him killed because you don't like him."

"No of course not, but we can send him up against a werewolf…. After all do you really went a guard whose holds no special ability and isn't a good enough fighter to kill a werewolf?"

"No, of course not, but how will we get Felix away from him long enough, and what of Abhash? he seemed to have killed a werewolf with ease."

"Abhash is away on a mission right now… All I need is your Seal on a letter commanding Felix to return to Volterra immediately and a mission from you personally to kill a werewolf in Egypt."

"Yes this will work… I'll start writing the letter and get approval from Aro and Caius immediately." _No! I need to get to them first! _ I turned and ran as silently as possible moving through the halls. I turned a corner and stopped short of running in to Evelyn. I made my way around her as quickly as possible but she caught my wrist.

"What's wrong Alexis? Why are you in such a hurry?" I didn't know if I should trust Evelyn but I didn't have much of a choice.

"Demetri has a plan to get Ulrich killed by a Werewolf… I need to stop them. Worse than that they are sending back Felix and Abhash is on a bounty hunt right now." I slipped out of her lock but she was in front of me again.

"Alexis, do you even know your way to the complex? Or how you're going to help? No offense Alexis, but you're not exactly a hardened Werewolf slayer yourself. You'd probably get in Ulrich's way more than help him." She said calmly.

"I can't sit around here doing nothing… He saved my life when they wanted to kill me."

"Well going getting lost while he gets killed won't help anything." Evelyn sighed.

"I'll tell you how to get there."

**Felix's POV**

I heard a sound at the entrance. I grabbed a Katana still in sheath and walked silently towards it I saw his figure as a slight silhouette I drew my blade making a slight noise.

"Put your weapon away Felix, you know who I am." he said calmly.

"I believe the knowledge that it's you gives me reason to pull out my weapon." He laughed without humor.

"I have an official request from Marcus for your immediate return to Volterra for a personalized report."

"This could have been conveyed through other means than you… it must be something important for you to be pulled away from the training of your pupils."

"Well I have other business, but you must head back to Volterra this moment. I've got a personal mission from Marcus for Ulrich." I growled.

"I'll talk to him about it." I said angrily.

"You are not to interfere. The Vulturi believe you might be… coddling your favorite pupil."

"Bullshit they do, you're trying to get rid of the competition." Demetri shrugged.

"If you're students can't survive everything anyone throws at them they're not worthy of being part of our guard… you know that, You and I were both put through worse than this."

"You must go though… Have fun at your review." He said with an evil smile. I turned to the door making my way to the door.

"A good Chess player can predict his opponent's moves and counter them before they happen."

**Ulrich's POV**

I heard the door opening behind me. I didn't turn but answered as I put my weapon away out of respect.

"Master, I thought you were working with Ivan the rest of the night." I heard a humorless laugh that made my body tighten. I drew my blade back at him.

"I seem to be receiving that reaction an awful lot." Demetri laughed again at me. He stared at me for a moment with a look of boredom.

"Put your damn weapon away before I kill you with it." I wanted to believe that He wouldn't be able to and I'd fight him off but I wasn't stupid and I knew better than that. I put away the scimitar hesitantly.

"You have an official mission from Marcus. I am here to give you direction on that mission." He said formally.

"Why isn't Felix giving me this mission?" he looked at me frustrated with nearly everything about me.

"He's giving a progress report on you and his other pupil." I didn't like the sound of this. Demetri pulled out a folded sheet of paper unfolding it slowly.

"Your mission is to hunt down the Werewolf north of Cario Egypt, longitude and latitude in closed. You must go within the next minutes. Bring any provisions you need." I nodded as Demetri showed me the official document. It had the Vulturi Seal and Marcus's signature. There was no doubt about it… this was from them.

"How do you kill a Werewolf?"

"Not unlike Vampires, you must destroy their bodies… but unlike vampires they regenerate at staggering speeds. The only way I'm certain to kill them is to take out both their heart and brain within ten seconds of each other, This isn't a precise number… I just know they only need one of those two to regenerate at any one time and like I said, they grow back quick." He said off handedly. It seemed like nothing to him.

"Werewolves of the past were killable by a vampire's bite, as they were hunted to near extinction those with that trait died… only those resistant the vampire's bite has survived, possibly breeded, thus making our current Werewolves." Demetri said almost as if he was getting bored explaining what was rudimentary to him.

"But Werewolf bites can be fatal, not always but if you're in their mouth you're probably fucked." I wanted to laugh at this but he was dead serious, as I should be.

"Oh and this one is a small one…"Demetri said as he looked down at his notes.

"Oh, a small one that's good… how small?" I asked relieved. He looked up at me smiling.

"Only twelve feet tall."

**Demetri's POV**

At first I had argued with myself that he didn't deserve the intelligence on werewolves, but I did want him to have a fair fight. I knew he wouldn't survive but I respected Felix enough to give his Student the same information I had on Werewolves when I first fought one, granted I had much more fighting under my belt it made no difference.

**Ulrich's POV**

_(Cario Egypt) _

I had come to the approximate area where I would find this werewolf but still had no idea how I was going to find him, I had been given a five mile radius of area he was believed to change at. I didn't know how I was supposed to find him. I carried a seven foot blade, slightly taller than myself, it was straight, about a foot in diameter but only four inches wide. I carried it slung across my shoulders. I wore dark sun glasses, both to shade my eyes and help hide my identity. The moon was just beginning to rise. I would have preferred finding him before he transformed but It would be awkward asking random people if they were Werewolves. That was the problem, Werewolves transformed, they were normal humans who transformed. They didn't smell any different, had no distinguishing features that I knew of. I knew Aro had a friend that was hoping to do research on their DNA but never had a chance before leaving the Vulturi.

I heard a loud howl and turned around seeing the Silhouette of a growing man. He was He was between myself and the moon. I ran towards him and from a distance I could see his clothes becoming shredded and hair growing on his body and face. His body was now full of a black hue of hair growing outward as he continued to grow larger. As he stood up he flexed his body with another primal roar. I ran at him. He turned and faced me.

His face looked like a cross between Anubis the Egyptian god, and a wolf. He was all of the twelve feet in height, and plenty muscular for his size, every inch of his body covered in the same jet black the only reprieve from his dark color was his feral bright yellow eyes that shown no sense of humanity. At the end of each finger was a claw that resembled a talon. They also stood out as a rust color, as if colored by the people he'd killed.

He was a monster, simple as that.

His nose flared up as he snarled at me realizing I wasn't a human. He couldn't speak anymore, now he only growled at his believed to be next meal. The time for assessment was over… it was time to fight.

I charged at him bearing my blade with both arms in the air. Before I could get close enough to get a good strike I had to dodge his four claws, he came back again but I caught four of his fingers with my blade locking in place then I spun my body and pulled myself back freeing myself from him and out of his reach. _This isn't going to be easy at all._ I realized I couldn't go directly for his heart or brain, either of his hands, and I'd assume mouth was plenty deadly enough to kill me. He reached at me open hand I jumped backwards keeping my right leg back and my left leg forward for defensive position. He got closer and I swung my blade cutting a shallow cut along the full palm of his hand. A sound that resembled a gasp escaped his mouth as he backed up and looked at his palm. I didn't see what happened but he started to laugh evilly. His laugh was extremely dark. Reaching out he put his palm up to show where I cut him. There wasn't even a mark… no sign that I ever cut him at all… I had only cut him ten seconds ago. I heard a slight movement before I saw it, he reared back and swung his arm and hand open hand at me, claws out to attack. I dropped to the ground coming back up to cut his hand clear off in one smooth clean fluid motion. His right hand that hadn't swung yet came across close fisted sending me rolling away in to the sand. I pushed my hand in to the sand trying to find something to grip Finally I caught ground and pushed my hand down hard spinning back up to my feet. He looked down at his wrist. I smiled victoriously. _Regenerate that, you big oaf. _As I finished that thought a hand sprung out of the end of his wrist. The hand was drenched in body matter. Looking down at his hand he flexed it naturally then smiled a dark smile at me. I pointed my blade to the heart of the beast and started to charge, passing his discarded hand on the ground. I barely slit a cut across his chest before ducking out of the way of a back and from a back and attempt, then I met his right hand knuckles with the edge of my blade. He roared then came back with his left hand to catch me but I turned away. His pointer fingers claw caught the tricep of my left arm. I ran backwards in pain creating a distance between us.

I had lost all movement in my arm. I couldn't lift it anymore and it hanging in the air was hurting like hell. I undid my Vulturi robe, leaving my belt on. I put my sword in the sand for a moment making sure the werewolf wasn't charging. I tucked my Elbow in to my sleeve making a sling for my left arm. I changed my stance, wielding my blade but holding it over my shoulder with one arm like I traveled with it. My injured arm was in front. I needed a new plan of action. I realized now I could move my hand but that was the extent of my power, I had no strength from my arm but my wrist and hand retained its ability to move. I wouldn't attack anymore, I'd defend myself and way for the opening.

He moved first striking swinging at me with his left hand I met it with the blade blocking it putting my body behind my arm for more strength but he was stronger than I was. I heard the wind behind me and turned just in time to see his right hand coming in to strike. I released and pushed past his arms as his claws scraped up the inside of his arm. I sliced quickly at his chest cutting an inch or two in to him before moving past him and slitting the backs of his knees. I turned around but not quick enough to completely avoid his middle finger that reached out slightly further than the rest, catching the side of my face and cutting me. The cut left by his finger nail was a thin line from above my right eyebrow down next to my nose through the middle of my cheek to my jaw. I felt the line. He turned and faced me the cut in his chest already healed. I backed up slowly trying to assess a new strategy. He stalked forward mouth open, tongue sliding between his teeth as if salivating at the taste of me.

I stopped as my foot hit the edge. I felt sand fall out from under my foot. Behind me were levels and levels of a lost city. At least that was what I'd describe it as. It seemed like sand rained over the rest of it. I turned back too late and caught his closed fist connecting directly with my chest. My body went sailing in to this lost city, because of how far there was to drop my body was probably thrown forty yards. I slid on the sand then pushed pulled my knees to my chest rolling my weight to my shoulders before pushing off my hand and swords on the sand behind me to get back up to my feet.

I heard a primal roar then I looked up to see a huge beast eclipsing the moon leaping at me. I jumped backwards as he landed where I was standing. Snarling he dug his fingers in to the sand. Warm breath hit me from his open mouth. Bearing his teeth I could see that some of them were bigger than my fist. My chest was still in pain from that hell of a punch he gave. I met his claws with my sword, this time cutting two of them off. Laughing I stepped back with a victorious smile. As if on cue his claws grew right back.

"Of all the bad luck." I groaned as I blocked the blade vertical blocking my body. He continued to push with one hand. I was going to lose this battle of strength. His fingers moved then he caught the opposite side of the blade and sent it flying out of my hand. I turned my body after it but felt a large clawed hand wrap around my left side with my arm in my sleeve, piercing my back with his claws. His other hand clasped my right side, arm down I wanted to scream feeling right claws digging in to my back.

"Every story must have an ending." I said out loud as if a final memento to my life. I felt his thumb claws dig in to my stomach before being lifted closer to his mouth. The horrible smell of his warm breath overwhelmed my senses. I saw a faint movement past him but it was probably just the last remnants of lost hope. I closed my eyes resigning myself to this fate. I heard movement but it could be a hallucination from the pain, hearing what I want to hear… apparently my endorphins weren't all gone. He roared as if in pain and it wasn't aimed at me. I opened my eyes and saw a Vampire around the same size as I was with a spear with a swords edge on the end. I felt my body fall to the ground with the arms wrapped around me still. I looked and the man had cut off both the werewolf's arms at the elbow.

"Regrow that, bitch." He said spinning the weapon in his hands pointing the blade back at the werewolf.

"You're the other Pupil? I had to save you, You drek" He said without looking away. I had my eyes closed focused only on breaking free. I flexed my body loosening the grip slightly but also digging the fingers deeper in to me. Finally I managed to get my right arm loose and after that I managed to free myself completely but I didn't get up I was in too much pain from the ten new holes in my body. I laid on the ground watching and waiting as I healed. The Werewolves arms shot out of his elbows, covered in body matter.

"Well… You never told me about this part… this will make it more fun." The Mysterious vampire said. Earlier he said something about the other Pupil… was he Felix's student? The pain was festering in my gut messing up my usually clear mind. His thumbs went the deepest, his other fingers barely dug in an inch, but his thumbs dug in at least three inches each. At first I struggled to keep my eyes open to watch but as time passed my pain was dulling.

The mystery vampire was relentlessly aggressive, always striking, putting the Werewolf on the defense, and every once and a while he'd get knocked back down, he wasn't making any progress. Finally he speared his weapon in to the werewolf's palm. The werewolf's other hand punched him sending him flying with the spear backwards. By the time he stood up the palm was completely healed. I stretched my body out mostly healed from his claws. My left elbow still tucked in to my sleeve.

"You want my help yet?" He looked at me angrily before charging again. Soon after his attempt he was lying on the ground next to me. He looked at me giving an angry yes, but not as far to say it.

"I'll work on distracting him, go for his head, you need to really pierce his brain… that will-"

"I know, I'm not stupid, it'll shut him down, shut up and go." I lifted my left arm out of my sleeve where the elbow was high in the air flexing it and looking at it… completely healed, I grabbed the blade with both my arms, left side lead again, right side primary grip. I smiled and lunged forward cutting at his left arm then jumping over his right. His left arm came back to swat me and I rolled out of the way before impaling the back of his hand with my sword sticking it deep in to the ground. The other vampire ran up his arm that I impaled and stabbed his spear in to the werewolf's temple. His grip loosened for a moment and I charged. I bypassed his arms stabbing my blade deep in to the monsters chest. First his body went rigid… then he stopped breathing… last he fell to the ground… dead.

"I guess I'll see you when I fight you next." The mysterious vampire said showing no emotion.

"What's your name anyway?" I said as he turned his back to leave.

"Ivan." He said before leaving. I pulled out my cell phone and Dialed Abhash who was in Cypress on a kill.

"Hey… I've kind of got a large Werewolf body I need to move before the morning." I closed the phone wondering where Felix was when I left… why he didn't come with me? Why did Ivan come to help me… it didn't look like he was here to help me.

**Felix's POV**

_(some time ago)_

I took one of the rare times of independent study to catch up on some reading. Everything had been relatively calm lately, as calm as it could be training two people to kill each other. In the distance I heard doors open to the complex in a rush, the sound of someone who was confused… It seemed as though my storm had came to ruin my calm. She came bursting in to the room in a rush. I stood up with an air of calm about me, a feeling she lacked right now.

"What is it Alexis?" I asked.

"Demetri is going to send Ulrich on a mission against a Werewolf, tonight!" I smiled at her worry. It wasn't that I enjoyed it, it was just unnecessary.

"Don't worry Alexis, if he does, I'll go with him, it'll be fine."

"No, he's got a signed paper from Marcus to get you to leave… he'll send him out alone since Abhash is out on a job." I thought quickly for a solution then turned back to her when the idea came to me.

"Thanks for the tip Alexis, I'll take care of it. Get out of here before Demetri finds you here." I told her. She nodded thanking me.

"Bye." She said turning her back and like that she was gone. I stepped in to the training room and saw who I wanted to alone.

"Hey Ivan… I've got a job for you… you need to bail out the other pupil in a fight." He scoffed at me.

"Why would I do something like that, if he dies then I won't need to fight him later." I shrugged theatrically.

"Fine… you don't need to help him… but you may never again get a chance to fight a werewolf." I said turning out to the door and opening it to leave. I had no intentions to leave.

"Wait… he's going to fight a werewolf, and I'm not?"

"Yes, all twelve feet of one… What a great fight it'd be… probably one of the greatest fights a vampire could ask for but there's only so many left…" He growled at me which stopped fazing me a long time ago.

"Fine… But I'm not doing this for him..."

_(Current time)_

I was just waiting for Demetri to return so I could kill him. He had seen off my pupil… he even was going to tail him so he could make sure he didn't run away… I would kill Demetri… Luckily Alexis helped me stay one step ahead of Demetri. He smiled as he walked in with a victorious smile. My hand shot straight for his throat he ducked away and jumped back still facing me.

"Hah… you've grown predictable Felix." He said laughing at me. I undid my Vulturi robe throwing it at him he swatted it away but that millisecond was all I needed to wrap my right hand around his throat. He managed one more breath before I closed my fingers around tighter. He laughed and coughed losing air.

"Face it…" he said gasping for air.

"You don't have… what… it takes…. An…y…more… You've…. Been… neu..tered…" he gasped. I threw him across the room grabbing two scimitars from the mantle near me. Tossing one to him I spun the other around my body.

"If that's true I wouldn't be able to kill you…" I took my first step forward but out of the side of my Eyes I could see Aro and stepped back defensively.

"You will both stop this… I heard what's happened, There will be no more of it. Demetri! You will do nothing like that again, you will stay away from Felix's students from now on."

"Student you mean…" he smirked.

"No… I mean students… Ulrich was successful against the werewolf." Aro corrected. Felix beamed with both pride and relief. Aro left the room leaving just Demetri and I.

"Even though your student somehow managed to kill him you've lost that killer instinct, the drive to win at any cost, you're still neutered." He said leaving the room.

"We'll see whose students are better." I said facing the area where Demetri was a moment ago.

"We'll see…"

**I actually spent a long time on this Chapter… crazy huh? I made the Werewolf like I see em, freakin' huge, ripped as hell, covered completely by hard, and beastly. Thank you for those of you who are hardcore reviewers. Crazy ain't it? Right now I need some more Ideas for this story… I have more but they're more down the road, I need more filler kick ass chapters… Thanks for reading. Give high fives, knucks, rolls of twenty dollar bills and reviews in the review box (Ideas and comments always welcomed) (and yes the title is a reference to Indiana Jones)**


	13. Katana's and Cullens

**Disclaimer: Sup folks picking up the peices now where to begin? the hardest parting of ending is starting again, and I'm not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Sorry for not updating this more often working on my other stories**

**Felix's POV**

I watched Abhash examine the blueprints and ideas I laid before him for my weapon. It was seven feet in length, slightly longer than I was. It was an intricate glaive, sharp on both sides of the blade with multiple jagged edges. On the opposite end, a rounded blunt end. It was for all intents and purposes a bow staff with a short sword on the end, but so much more. On the back end of the blade was a sharpened crescent shaped edge. He realized exactly what this was, and the deadly potential it had in my hands. I would have roughly an 11 foot reach with this weapon. He looked up at me and regarded me hesitantly.

"Any price you want for it I will pay." He shook his head quickly.

"No you can't afford the price for this weapon." Abhash said quite sure of the answer.

"Whatever the cost, the Vulturi will pay it…" I responded not understanding his hesistance.

"The price for the weapon is that you will never come for me, in this complex, you will never seek to hurt me, even under Vulturi command." I was taken aback. That wasn't an offer I could take.

"Abhash, you know I can't do that, If you break the law, I will come for you." I said sternly.

"Alright, then promise you will never lift this blade against me, and never lead a raid against me, unless I've broken the law." He said clearly. I didn't like his inference. He saw the disapproval.

"There will be a day when the Vulturi come for me, and my weapons… they will make up a rule, or say I broke one I never did to get these weapons I make because they are the best weapons in the world. When that happens I don't want you there with them." I scoffed.

"That won't happen." I said confidently.

"Then you have nothing to worry about making the promise." He said sternly. I finally nodded, the agreement was good, but it felt unfair.

"No I need to give you something more than that." I said not one to cut some one cheap.

"Just send any mercenary work my way you need in the future." He responded. I agreed readily, he did an amazing job, better than I could do at discretely killing someone or something.

"On to other business… here are the weapons you requested." He said handing my three katana in their sheaths. On the other end of the great hall were Ulrich and Ivan walking towards us. I tossed them each a katana.

"Rules are simple, if you get cut you're out, no matter how small, you two versus me. If your weapon touches the ground it's dead, you can't use it anymore." I watched with a smile as they both pulled out their swords and dropped their sheathes to the ground. I slowly pulled my sword out of it's sheath and held the sheath in my opposite hand.

"Let's start this." Looking down at the ground they appeared to think about picking up their sheathes.

"No… Your sheathes hit the ground… you can't use them anymore." Ivan grinned.

"No matter, there are still two of us, and only one of you." He said confidently.

"I like a challenge." I said grinning back at him. I immediately pressed the attack, Striking quickly with a vertical slash at Ivan, while he was off balance I turned and with a flurry of strikes with both my sheath and my sword put him on the defensive. I knocked his weapon hand away with my own. His grip was firm on the Katana and didn't falter. I struck his open hand as hard as I could with my sheath and kicked his chest throwing him back. I put my sheath behind my head for a quick block before turning around and starting my assault on Ivan. I pressed him as hard as I could knowing I'd only have a couple seconds before Ulrich got back in to the fray.

I blocked down Ivan's blade turning his wrist up. I made a strong striking motion even as he was running backwards to stop my advances. I felt his grip on the sword weaken. I kept pushing forward trying to put as much space between myself and Ulrich. Ivan had very good foot work to run backwards at such a pace. I put my sword under his blade and struck his wrist again with my sheath before pulling up with my sword as hard as I could flinging his blade in to the air behind me as I chased after Ivan. I heard the sound of Ulrich moving quickly behind me then the hard sound of him jumping through the air. His robes blew quickly. I turned my head quickly to assess the situation and check how close he was to me.

My attention was drawn more closely to him as I saw him catch Ivan's katana in midair. He motioned to Ivan whom I had momentarily taken my attention off of. I turned back to see Ivan running up a strong pillar, before I could react he was seven feet above me flying overhead.

Ulrich gently tossed the Katana up and Ivan caught it as he flew through the air past him. Ulrich was coming down against me fast. The mass of all his force slammed in to my sword with his. I buckled under his weight, strength and force getting down to one knee holding against his sword.

I summoned all my strength and stood up and pushed him off throwing him backwards through the air. He flipped and landed beside Ivan.

"So this is going to be fun." I grinned at my two pupils._ They had only fought together a couple of times but even now they seemed to sense each other, feel each other out. They worked so well together it was too bad they both wouldn't survive._ It was a harsh reality but it was still reality. In the matter of a couple short months one of them would cease to exist.

Over the past months of training their newborn rage and strength had worn out, but they were still plenty strong. Ivan was stronger than Ulrich and Ulrich was slightly faster than Ivan. I luckily still held the speed advantage on both of them, and the strength advantage on Ulrich. Ivan matched me almost perfectly in strength. In Ulrich's defense I was unusually fast for someone my size. It's what gave me the edge I've had for all these years.

They both charged again. I slide to my left a bit trying to put distance between myself and Ulrich while dealing with Ivan. I managed to side step at the last second putting Ivan between us. I put my left arm up in a weak position for a block, I had to make it visible but not obvious. Ivan was brash, but not stupid. I put the block up that didn't look weak on the first glance but the way my wrist was positioned gave it away.

Ivan jumped on it with a strong strike that would nearly break my best block much less this half assed one. I let go of the sheath a moment before. The strike landed throwing Ivan off balance when he did strike. I stepped to the side as I watched my sheath slam against the ground with incredible force, Ivan was slightly off balance expecting a guard of some kind. I took that moment step past him and strike, I cut a thin slit in his arm as I went by. I jumped backwards instinctively putting distance between us.

Ivan was really angry, his nostrils flared up in anger. He prepared to charge in anger but stopped himself.

"Rules are when the weapon hits the ground its dead?" Ivan said with an evil sneer. I didn't understand where he was going with his argument.

"And… if you get hit you're out." I said reinforcing the last part. I smiled evilly falling to his knees dramatically. Then he threw his sword backwards to Ulrich who easily caught it. I smiled seeing Ivan's plan. _They really are starting to work together._ I wish there was a way they both could survive but there wasn't. They'd kill each other. Right now that wasn't my concern as I saw Ulrich charging at me with two swords drawn and swinging with deadly precision.

I needed to stay on the side of his body as much as possible, neutralizing one blade. I tossed my Katana to my left hand a moment before quickly slipping my arm between Ulrich's arm and body. I reached my arm around his pulling me closer and pulled my sword around with a cutting motion across Ulrich's back only a split second before I felt a similar hot blade across my back. I let go of my weapon and backed away. It'd been a long time since my body had been opened. I winced as I looked back at Ulrich who was mirroring the same look.

"So who won?" Ivan asked quickly. I saw Ulrich sigh quietly before shaking his head acknowledging it.

"Felix did… barely, but he got me first." Ivan grumbled.

"We had you…" Ulrich said smiling.

"Yeah, because it was definitely a fair fight, two on one." I responded. Ulrich shrugged in response.

"You're the one who made these rules" I couldn't argue with his logic.

"Well I guess that's all of this drill let's get on to the next one."

_**Carlisle's**_** POV**

"Everything is set. We just need to find the right time." I said with gleeful anticipation.

"What do you need to complete your task, _Dr. Cullen_." I smiled.

"Six or so of our fighters, preferably not our best, in case something should go wrong. Our plan is to kill their precious Felix, destroying the captain of their guard and making sure they know it was us, the Cullens." I smiled evilly. Everything was falling in to place. It was too easy. Those stupid Vulturi would run headfirst in to the Cullen's and the bloodbath would ensue. Hopefully they'd wipe each other out completely, but I couldn't be too hopeful, we would rise. And for a while I would pretend to be their partner. Then I'd kill them and take their places. When I ruled the world alone then I would change this world in to the world I wanted. No vampire would hide from our meals, we would feast and travel any time, human's would hide from us. I smiled thinking to myself.

'_It will be our utopia.'_

**So sorry for the long wait between chapters! I've been writing a lot, interestingly enough the longest fight scene I've wrote to date isn't in this story but "what Fate took from Embry" the chapter named "Folsom Prison Blues" If you've already read it then you're just super duper! Lol… yeah… umm review, and my time between updates will be exponentially shortened. Thanks for your patience and support. Remember to review, give knucks, rolls of twenty dollar bills, and high fives. Catch you on the flipside.**


	14. Felix Vs Carlisle

**Disclaimer: "Merry Christmas Bitches" ~Collins. Yeah… umm… still not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Felix is about to annihilate some vamps, it's going to be graphic… there's a reason this is rated M, don't complain if it's too graphic, I'm warning you now.**

**Felix's POV**

I wrapped my brand new weapon from Abhash. It was beautiful, it was the perfect tool of destruction, even better than I thought it'd be. Abhash had etched _'Ultim Somnus' _ across the edge in perfect script. I sighed looking at the craft of perfect death. Abhash really was as good as he said he was. I gently wrapped the glaive end in silk being careful not to cut the thin fabric. I wrapped it around the end with care until it lost some of its shape. I then put the cover on the sharp opposite end of the staff end. I threw it across my back and tied it on preparing for my journey back to Volterra.

I had been traveling for a couple hours when I first noticed the signs of being tailed. At this speed it was pretty obvious when someone was trying to tail me through the country side. I finally stopped tired of this charade and turned to face my follower.

My follower turned out to be six vampires. I watched their movements precisely then I saw one face I recognized and knew immediately something wasn't right. It was Carlisle, but the vampires he was with weren't the Cullens, they all had bright red eyes… _Newborns… fun._ I examined Carlisle closely. His smile… it didn't seem right. It was a look he never gave me… it was dark…

"Hello Felix…" he smiled darkly.

"Hello…" I said wondering what the hell was wrong with Carlisle. He signaled and the newborns circled around me. I pulled out 'Ultim Somnus' and pulled the soft covers off the sharp ends.

"I guess I was going to need to break in this weapon sooner or later, but this is much sooner than I thought." I spun it between my hands back and forth, it was perfect, the weight felt made for me, it wasn't too light as most weapons I used were.

"Well come on, I don't have all day I have appointments to keep, if you want to die, can we do this quickly?"

"You talk pretty big for someone who is outnumbered six to one." Carlisle said smiling.

"Yeah, well get six more of you and then we'll have a fair fight." The first charged in with a tackle. I jumped in a barrel rolling flip, mid flip spiking him with the sword tipped end of my glaive driving him down by his spine in to the ground. the spear was perpendicular to the ground and I was parallel to the ground hanging off it, at the same time holding his body on the ground. another charged at me and I threw my legs out in a kick throwing him backwards.

The momentum put me holding on to the spear with one hand and waving with the other as now I was too perpendicular to the ground balancing myself above the sharp point of the opposite end of my glaive.

"Come on I can play like this all day." I let my weight fall and used the momentum to lift the upper half of the vampire in the ground and fling it at two of the vampires. From his ribcage up flew through the air while his hips and spine down started to move on the ground. The two vampires that were not being held down but the upper half of their comrade looked at me in fear. The first charged I took a step away and spun my body, then grabbed my weapon by its small end and spun it in one hand as far as it could reach. It sliced right through the neck of the charging vampire like butter, even though he was over eight feet away. The rest of his body fell to the ground at me with the momentum of him running.

I smiled and charged the other one in front of me I dodged the obvious tackling attempt at me. He stumbled past me and tried to catch himself. I speared my glaive through his Calf muscle down through his shin and in to the ground holding him in place. He tried to escape and Pain ruptured through his leg, and through the expressions on his face. The realization swept over his face, then fear. I causally wrapped my arm around his head then clasped his chin and twisted it off effortlessly. His body fell to the ground with a thud and went limp.

I turned back around and assessed the two full vampires I had left to deal with. I smirked at the two halves of the third vampire… of the two the one charging in first was just another new born. The one hanging back a bit didn't have the same mindless aggression. I turned my attention to Carlisle. I charged at the newborn then has he went for the tackle I jumped lightly then used his back to launch myself past the other vampire and to Carlisle. I swung my hand out at him trying to get a hold of him then I realized something was wrong… _That's not the smell I remember…_ at that moment felt a hand on my sleeve then a ripping feeling. I turned quickly and pulled the vampire to me as hard as I could. I dropped my Glaive to the ground then dropped to a knee and drove my palm in to his chest now coming over head and launched him past me.

I grabbed my glaive and turned my attention to the once again charging newborn. I felt grips on my feet. I looked down and saw the upper body of the first Vampire holding me in place. I slid the Glaive up until my hand was right under the sword shaped end. I couldn't escape. He opened his arms with a beastly smile on his face. His arms wrapped around me and I stabbed my blade in to his stomach. Regardless his grip tightened I felt my ribs compressing. I reached down with my head and bit deep in to the side of his neck and ripped detaching his head. I pried myself out of his death grip and pushed his body off mine. I stared down at the upper torso of the Vampire holding my ankles. I scowled and he turned to try and pull himself away. Lifting my glaive in to the air I speared him through the head and body effectively stopping his movement completely. I turned to where Carlisle previously was standing. _Whoever he was he escaped._

"That is quite a remarkable weapon you have there." The Vampire regarded me standing. I smirked in response.

"Any weapon can be good in the right hands."

"I believe it gave you an unfair advantage." I smiled at the irony of the statement and held out my weapon with one arm.

"If you don't believe me, here… take it, we'll see how you fare." I said extending my arm to him. He nodded taking it. He swung it a couple times and I could see it was heavier then suited him. he stopped moving and took his stance with glaive pointed at me.

"At your ready." I said confidently. He charged almost immediately and I easily dodged a vertical slice. The back end came around trying to catch me off guard with a quick horizontal swing aimed for my stomach I slipped away narrowly feigning difficulty. He followed through bringing the bladed edge around. I caught the bow area and grabbed with both hands, one between his and one closer to the sword edge. I pulled it down slightly so he naturally pulled back up and I pushed with him and cut his arm with the sharp point of the small side and got it between his body and his arm. Then I flipped him on to the ground and stepped on his shoulder and twisted the weapon out of his grip and set it down behind me with a sigh still with one leg on his shoulder.

Flipping out my cell I dialed Demetri.

"Felix, so good to hear from you… you never call anymore."

"I need you to track someone for me."

"Cutting straight to the chase I see." I turned away stepping off his shoulder.

"Yes, I need you to find someone for me, now!"

"No need to be hasty." He said joking with me. I heard the scuffle of ground and turned to see the vampire trying to escape.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"One moment…" I said moving my cell to my left hand and pulling dagger out of my boot. He was running now. I stopped him by flinging the weapon at him. A blood curling scream escaped his mouth.

"Let me guess, runner?" I smirked, he did have an ear for these things.

"Yep."

"Came with a gang, thought they could take you and couldn't?"

"Yep." I said trying not to smile.

"Four?"

"Five, actually."

"Went for the hamstring?"

"Nope, right through the knee." Demetri winced through the phone. I'd missed this kind of camaraderie we had.

"You know how I feel about the kneecaps."

"Yeah yeah…" I said trying not to smile, I was still angry with the guy.

"Hamstring works just as well and much easier to hit, you and being artistic with your torture."

"Whatever, I need you to find someone."

"Hey speaking of torture how did you think you were going with this guy? I mean were you thinking ripping off fingernails or ripping out teeth? I personally-"

"One second." I said cutting him off I dropped the phone and spun in place throwing my left arm up to catch the vampire at the wrist trying to stab me with and over hand strike. I was obviously stronger than him. My free hand grasped his throat. His free arm was trying to pull the arm off my throat. A smile crept across my face as I squeezed his right wrist shattering it under my grip. The dagger fell to the ground with another scream. I clutched his throat again taking his voice away before pulling him down to my knee level launching a knee to his chest. I dropped my hips below him and used my coiled body to lift send him seven feet in to the air and pull him back down by the throat slamming him throat first in to the ground.

"Stay" I said before throttling his head in to the ground again. Turning around I grabbed my cellphone.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, some people are slow learners, but like I was saying, Fingernails are better for torture because it's harder to talk with blood in your mouth."

"Well vampire's don't bleed nearly as much as humans, besides you need someone holding your victim down and tools for fingernails."

"I suppose you're right." He answered, I was starting to get frustrated as he was evading my original purpose.

"Carlisle Cullen, locate him!"

"Let's see…. He is in… Forks, Washington, United States of America." I was immediately relieved.

"Why?" He asked

"Nothing." I replied coldly.

"Come on!"

"Bye."

"Oh don't forget to break his bones!" I clicked my phone off and put it away trying not to smile. I turned my attention to the vampire who was now trying to limp away pathetically on one leg.

"I'm going to ask you once, what do you know about the vampire that ran from, why I was chosen to attack, and who you work for… this is your one chance… I will not ask again, but you will tell me."

"I know you can't bring me to Aro… I know things about you…" He winced in pain."

"yeah… sure you do."

'Yes I do… Felix Herrmann." I tried to hide my surprise but he saw it.

"Yes… I know who you are, son of Manfred. I know more about you than you do… That's why you won't bring me to Aro… because I know where your family is now… You don't know that do you? Well I do. If Aro found that out they would undoubtedly be killed." I didn't believe as he tried not to wince. I didn't want to believe what he was saying but being warned twice three days wasn't something I could shake off, no he couldn't go to Aro.

"Tell me everything…"

"I'll never tell-" I coiled then punched him in the gut. I gripped the back of his neck and pulled it down to my knee and kneed him in the face a couple times then jumped in to his face as hard as I could with my knee throwing him back to the ground. Grasping his jacket I lifted his body up to eye level. His nose was shattered and the rest of his face was deformed. If he wouldn't tell me about who I was the best thing I could do is protect my secrets, even if it was from myself.

"What are you doing? We both know you won't kill me." He said trying to smile even though his face was contorted.

"If I can't protect them physically, then keeping their secret is the best I can do. If you die or not means very little to me it's your call." _The truth is I did care but I'd kill him before putting my kin in danger. _Horror struck through his face but he didn't say a word. I watched him as he put all of his weight on his left leg, the healthy one. I targeted it and kicked it with a strong side kick. There was a loud snapping sound then he was on the ground screaming again. I twisted his arm and lifted him by it locked in place. I looked him in the eye before dislocating the right arm and dropping him back down to the ground.

"F-f-f-f-uck y-y-y-o-o-o-u" He tried to say getting up on his good arm I punted his head and he went back down.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him up to face level staring him down. My weight dropped then propelled myself back up under his chin shattering his jaw in the process. I gripped my hand around his Adam's apple.

"I shattered your jaw so you couldn't bite down on my hand when I'm ripping out your teeth. I reached in and ripped out a molar. He screamed in pain again. I was getting frustrated he wasn't going to talk. I dropped his weight and spun connecting with his falling body with a round kick to his temple. I grabbed my dagger off the ground and cut through his neck, putting him out of his misery. I dialed a number in my Cell phone, it rang once and was picked up.

"Hello Felix."

"Abhash, I've got some bones for you to harvest, come to my location, I'm heading back to Volterra."

**Evelyn's POV**

Felix was supposed to be back hours ago. It wasn't like him to be late. Everything he did he did with the utmost care and professionalism when it came to work. Right now he was an hour late. Everyone else laughed it off, besides myself and Demetri, but he seemed very distracted. Everyone else assumed Felix was invincible, I'd seen a different side of him, and he wasn't invincible at all. The main doors opened, it was midday though, _who the hell would barge in here midday? _A large hooded figure I almost immediately recognized at Felix stalked in. he lowered his hood and he had a very angry and determined look in his eye. I noticed his robe was ripped on his right arm. _Felix would never wear a tarnished Volturi robe, and Aro wouldn't let him if he wanted to._

"What happened?" He turned his attention to me, his anger wasn't aimed at me but it sure felt like it.

"Nothing that is of your concern." I looked closer and his robe looked scuffed up pretty badly.

"You were attacked weren't you." He stopped finally realizing I wouldn't drop it.

"Yes…"

"Three vampires?" I asked honestly, I didn't know any single vampire who even hurt him much less did the damage I could see to him.

"Five, actually, four newborns, one other." His attention turned to Demetri.

"Still in Washington?"

"Yes he is."

"Good." He said before walking uninvited in to the audience chamber, it was his prerogative as the captain of the Volturi guard but generally frowned upon, though no one would say anything to him right now.

**Felix's POV**

"With your permission I would like to confront Carlisle Cullen, the scent I smelt on Carlisle wasn't the one I remember, with your permission I would like to leave immediately and see him. Aro and Marcus exchanged looks and Caius spoke. They looked surprised at my request. They quickly composed themselves.

"For such an undertaking you cannot go alone."

"Of course not, I was going to bring Ulrich with me." I responded.

"We believe it would be best if you took Demetri with you, he can track Carlisle, and if things don't go according to plan." Aro explained. Emotionally I didn't want him there, truth be told I was still pissed at him for his involvement with Evelyn. Logically speaking there wasn't one other person I'd rather have there. No one I worked with better.

"Of Course Aro." I said with a bow. I didn't regret his decision, I'm just glad I didn't need to ask Demetri myself.

"Morning Felix." Demetri said with a grin. My muscles tightened in anger.

"Woah big guy, I didn't know this whole Evelyn thing was a big deal for you. Man you never show any emotion, when you did I had to have a little fun didn't I?" I stared him down.

"Damn Lixy you got to loosen up." Demetri was the only one who had the balls to call me that. I took a swing he easily dodged.

"Oh come on man, you know I have your back." I nodded. It was like I thought.

"Let's just go…" I said finally.

We'd made it out of Volterra when Demetri stopped me.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing's up, just pissed at you about Evelyn, the same shit." He shook his head.

"No… I don't buy it, you're not mad at me… well you are but, this is something different. You're unfocused, what's going on you can't hide shit from me, Evelyn might understand your emotions better than anyone else, but I understand you better." I shook my head.

"I'm so tired of your bullshit, you don't know anything about me." I charged with haymaker. Demetri easily ducked under it. I saw a quick blur of movement then felt my legs flying forward in to the air then a hard palm strike to my chest dropping me to the ground.

"Still think it's bullshit?" I sighed as Demetri let me back up.

"I was attacked by someone who looked like Carlisle." Demetri looked me over.

"So what, a shapeshifter… we've dealt with one or two of them before… there's more to it than that." _Damn him knowing me so fucking well._ The centuries together weren't helping.

"One of them with him knew about me."

"Big deal, everyone knows about you, you're the fucking spearhead of the Volturi."

"No… I mean… Who am I… he knew my last name."

"Okay… yeah so?"

"Only you, Marcus, Aro, and Caius know my last name."

"So that's what threw you off?" he asked curiously.

"No… it was more… He knew my family… he knew where they are now… I don't even know that."

"Wow… Are they safe?" He asked

"I don't know."

"We must tell Aro." Demetri exclaimed.

"No… this doesn't leave us two… I'll figure out the moving parts when I get back.

**Ulrich's POV**

Felix and Demetri had made the questionable decision of leaving myself, and Ivan in the same room as _them_. Now I was restraining Ivan, and Evelyn was trying to get us to stop fighting.

"Come on you commie bastard!" Bruno goaded

"Fucking Goombah, I'm gonna kill you" Bruno's partner Primo wasn't holding him back but laughing next to him. Evelyn disappeared for a moment and returned with Alec and Jane.

"Piece of shit Guidos are lucky the tweens are here to save your ass." Alec smirked at Ivan's comment.

"I want Bruno when it comes to the fight." Ivan said quietly to me, I nodded."

"Don't worry, I'll take Primo… see you in the finals." Ivan laughed next to me. Just then out the corner of my eye I saw a small figure with red hair, I turned to see Alexis.

"I'll see you in training later." I said to Ivan, he nodded and left. I made my way over to Alexis.

"You sure have a way of keeping Ivan in control of himself." I shrugged.

"Guess you just need to understand the beast." She tried to move closer to me but I moved away.

"Why? Why do you keep pulling back?"

"It's… not a really simple answer." I said backpedaling

"I'm a smart girl, tell me." She said smiling. Even now I was having trouble refusing her, she attracted me too much for my own good.

"The truth is… Well I could die, I'm in a tournament to the death with my closest friend and two others… if he doesn't die in the first round I'll have to kill the only real comrade I've had since I became a vampire."

"What about Evelyn and Felix?"

"They might be your collages but they haven't even let that slip through, they are my masters, my professors, my mentors… they aren't on level with me."

"Ulrich… do you want to be with me?" she asked honestly.

"Yes… but I can't… not until I kill my closest friend.

**Yeah, there is my update. And… I'm back. I actually finished the chapter hours ago then went and took a nap… because naps are epic. Got all my Christmas shopping done, got all my writing done… so what will I do for the next five days? Hmmm… Well that's my "problem" hope you all have a good time reading and Happy Christmas, and Merry New Year. Remember Rolls of twenty dollar bills, high fives, and knucks. Catch you on the flipside.**


	15. Adrian

**Disclaimer: Seriously Shinobi vs Dragon Ninja is epic writing music… oh yeah and I'm still not Stephenie Meyer (am I still spelling that right?)**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Is anybody out there? Hello! Alone!**

**Felix's POV**

_Washington. _I understood why the Cullens were here. A cool breeze blew through the heavily wooded abandoned road we stood in the middle of. We were waiting.

"They'll come, they're less than a minute away." Demetri said in to the silence, as if he could read my mind. The years we spent together had melded us in to a nearly flawless fighting duo complimenting each other's inherent weaknesses. We weren't here for a fight though. With the emergence of Bella we'd pushed ourselves harder as the elite fighting force since Bella nullified the powers of Alec and Jane. _Bella._ Bella was the single reason why we were forming an army, Bella was the single reason we feared the Cullens right now. No one would say it out loud, but we all knew it.

Two cars approached in the distance. I looked to my left where Demetri was standing only a couple feet away on the other lane of the road. The cars slowed to a stop and Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella climbed out. Demetri and I pulled our hoods down revealing our faces.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Felix, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Carlisle, I need to come closer to me."

"We won't do anything for you Felix, You're hiding something and I know it." Edward responded.

"I am hiding something. Maybe when I start reading your mind I'll let you read mine."

"Carlisle isn't going with you." Edward said moving in to a more aggressive position.

"I'll take Bella and Edward, you take care of Carlisle and Esme." I told Demetri

"Come on, I want to play with Edward, you got your chance last time he was in Volterra."

"Oh, fine, But I get Bella, Esme, and Carlisle."

"You can't possibly fight three of us at once." Bella said confidently.

"You've been a vampire for over a year, your newborn vampiric strength is now gone. I am confident you haven't thrown a punch since our last meeting, Esme and Carlisle both loathe violence, but Carlisle has a certain level of competence in fighting. It's a pity though, that I fought with Carlisle for years in the Volturi so I know how he fights." Bella turned to Carlisle as if to confirm what I was saying and he nodded.

"It won't be a fair fight. They'll win eventually…" Carlisle explained.

"And even if you did manage to kill one of us… we'd make sure you died Bella… and then the Volturi would come, they'd come in full force and hunt you down. They'd make you pay for killing one of their armies, like the Roman army before, no harm comes to us without the wraith of retribution." Demetri explained next to me.

"All we need is Carlisle to come to us for a moment." I explained. Carlisle nodded making his way over to me.

"Old friend, must we really go through this to talk?" Carlisle asked me.

"It is unfortunate, but trust was lost with Bella. First you broke our rule to keep the secret. You blatantly broke the rule by keeping her alive when she knew. We allowed you to live, we allowed Edward, Alice, and Bella to leave Volterra in good faith, and yet you didn't immediately return to right your wrong." Carlisle shifted his weight uncomfortably, but regardless came closer.

"And when this problem arose with your granddaughter, instead of responsibly coming to us with what happened, you would hide it… You would force us to come on a haphazard report of a vampire who barely saw the child at all. In a way, your family is partially responsible for what happened to Irina." Carlisle nodded.

"Yes… I know this."

"That is completely ridiculous!" Bella protested. I turned my attention her.

"And you, Bella… have no leg to stand on. You have created so much trouble for this family, from the first time James hunted you to Edward nearly killing himself in Volterra, to stubbornly holding on to the unborn child in your womb." Bella charged at me. I grabbed Demetri's arm restraining him. Carlisle turned around striking with his palm against her shoulder stopping her dead in her stride.

"Bella… you and Edward should leave." Carlisle said sternly.

"But they will-"

"They didn't come here to harm me. They won't bring me harm." Bella reluctantly nodded and left with Edward. Esme soon joined us.

"Good to see you Esme." I said to her.

"Greetings Felix, you really can't tell us what this is about?"

"I can't… but I need your scent for your protection." Carlisle nodded moving closer to me. I took in his scent and sighed in relief.

"Good… Try to keep these things to yourself, if you could."

"I will."

_ Texas. _Demetri wanted to take a detour in to the desert hell of Texas, filled with rednecks and cowboys and redneck cowboys. I had my opinion on it but Demetri told me there was a potential army member on break in Pasadena Texas. He was on break from college. Demetri had been doing research on him for a while now. I was impressed so I took him up. The sun finally set and we were following him now. Luckily he was going out drinking with some friends tonight. We'd just drug all four of them and take him when he was alone.

"Adrian Miles… huh. What about him caught your eye?"

"He's a star running back in Oklahoma. Come home to texas. No close family, his parents were killed in a car accident last year. He lives off the truck companies money that killed his parents… Tonight he's out drinking with three friends. We'll follow them, drug all four and catch them between bars, no one will expect someone kidnapping someone who's a 6'2 220 pound running back." I nodded. Demetri had meticulously planned out the hit… now it was just execution.

Adrian was a hell of a specimen to be sure. Besides his body being in perfect shape he was a genetic machine of power and speed. Since our kidnapping of him Demetri had shown me tape on him. He was definitely the top 1% of populace, destined to be an athlete by genetic composition, work ethic, and an iron will to succeed. If I didn't have two pupils already I'd personally take him on as a third. My mouth watered at the possibilities. We contacted Volterra to get someone to smuggle Adrian to Italy, it wouldn't be easy, but there were those in the Volturi that had a way with people… Heidi in particular.

"See you in a couple days Adrian… I look forward to seeing your future progress."

**Ulrich's POV**

I didn't like the fact that I was pushing Alexis away. She was the paragon of beauty and innocence. What was I? The paragon of power and destruction? Even if I wasn't going to fight the closest thing I've had to a brother to the death I couldn't possibly corrupt her. I didn't see what she saw in me. Even as a vampire she seemed so breakable. She moved with the grace of a ballerina. It wasn't a question of if I was completely taken by her, but rather if I'd survive to tell her how much.

"Ulrich? You in this room?" I heard calling down the hallway.

"I'm in here Alexis." I said in a conversational tone.

"The library… I should have looked here first." She said smiling.

"I like to come here to think."

"What do you need to think about?" She said walking closer to me. I forced myself to stand my ground.

"Many things…" I said drifting off.

"About… us?" she asked now just a foot away. I forced myself to look away.

"Alexis… You know we can't…" She shook her head.

"Of course we can, we need to!" She said loudly.

"I don't even know what you see in me. You're better than me. I'm just another killing machine. You've learned to control yourself, you don't even drink human blood… something I've never been able to stop. And worse yet, I don't know if I want to. Alexis, I can't corrupt you…"

"You think I'm just this vision of perfection, I'm not, I've got my faults." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine… you don't believe me… just try and hit me." She said leaning back defensively.

"I'm not going to try and hit you Alexis, this is ridiculous, I'm gone." I turned to leave but before I could make it to the door Alexis was in front of me.

"Too afraid of I'd win?" she said smiling.

"Hardly." I said trying to step around her. I gently placed my arms on her shoulders to move her before I felt a stinging on the side of my face pushing my jaw slightly to the side. I looked down to see Alexis. She had just thrown a punch I never even saw. I realized belated that was her attempt at throwing a real punch. It barely even registered to me.

"Alexis, we're not doing this."

"If you don't take me seriously you'll end up hurt, not me." I reluctantly lifted my arms and prepared for her to strike. In a blur of movement I blocked three strikes only to feel something that felt more like a poke then a punch to my stomach. Alexis looked at me victoriously. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not a fighter." I said flatly.

"What are you talking about? You can't stop me." she said in question. I sighed.

"Alexis… Hit me as hard as you can… right in the stomach… hard as you can I won't block it." I said seriously.

"I don't want to hurt you either Ulrich." She responded.

"That's not what I'm truly afraid of." I said honestly. I spread my arms wide open. She regarded me with an odd look then launched a kick straight to my gut. I stumbled back one step then stood straight again.

"That's what I mean Alexis…" I said solemnly

"I don't understand…"

"You barely even pushed me back, let alone hurt me."

"Your point?"

"My point is you're not a warrior, I don't want you getting hurt."

"What's this got to do with our relationship."

"Nothing it's… I can't do this right now." I said in frustration before leaving back to my chamber.

**Evelyn's POV**

I blinked a couple times trying to sleep even though I knew it was impossible. It was one of the last shreds of humanity I tried to hold on to. Partially because of my work, partially for my own need but I needed to see Vampires as more than soulless monsters. Mine was the only bed in the entire palace. I wished I could sleep because more than anything I wanted to clear my head.

Why did things need to be complicated? I lifted my legs and pushed with my arms jumping out of bed. I heard Santiago greet Felix and Demetri. I was tired of these games we were playing, mostly angry with myself for starting them in the first place. Felix was at the entrance of his training room. He noticed me then turned his attention away and left. I followed him.

"Where are you running again."

"Not running, I have business to attend to. If I train them well enough my Apprentices get to kill each other." I didn't immediately understand but caught his meaning. If he did a good job he got to see the two people he'd spent the last half a year molding in to his right hand kill each other. A knot hit my throat. I hadn't even thought about how much that must drain on Felix. _I'm the only person he'd say that to. To everyone else he's the strong stoic leader of the Volturi Guard… Idiot._

"Funny how you always have business…"

"It is, isn't it." He said turning. Frustration was mounting inside of me.

"There's something more isn't there? You're not telling me something. Why are you hiding it from me."

"It's nothing Evelyn." He dismissed. I grabbed his arm stopping him and I watched a tingle go up his spine physically.

"Evelyn… please."

"I know things have been… complicated between us but don't push me away. I'm here for you when you need someone. Because even if you don't say it, I can tell you need someone." I wanted him back He meant so much to me. _No he means so much to me._ I forced the thought out of my head, it was a problem for another time.

"There is nothing to discuss between us Doctor." My fist clenched. He was being formal with me again. That professionalism pissed me off to no end. I wanted to punch him as hard as could, or jump him. At this point I had no real preference to which.

He disappeared silently and then I realized what was bothering me. Whatever was lying under the surface was scaring him. _No, not scaring him… this is something I'd never seen before._ Truthfully I'd only seen him afraid once… it had to with the day he killed Vlad the Impaler. This was something different… it was confusion. Felix was possibly the most sure person I had ever met. It was one of the features that made him so damn attractive. His assuredness of his place in this world and his confidence in himself was so hot. _Focus!_ It was something else though. I saw a hint of confusion, fear, mistrust, and for the first time ever in the hundreds of years I've known him, Uncertainty.

**First and foremost I need to thank the unsung hero of this story, the person whose given me a first draft of ideas for Evelyn, Fatallyyours-xdx. She is the entire reason why Evelyn exists as she suggested the character and has written outlines for her POV for nearly if not every POV of Evelyn's. Now to my notes. Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. Remember high fives, knucks, reviews, and rolls of twenty dollar bills. Catch you on the flip side.**


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer the author of this is not.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Watch out for them they're gonna beat you up with a pipe wrench**

**Felix's POV**

I watched as Adrian's transformation came to an end. He blinked a couple times lifted his hand and looked at it, front and back as if seeing it for the first time. He moved it quickly back and forth, vampiric speed. He sat up quickly. He moved his fingers individually then took not of his skin running his fingers across it. He turned his head to me. His nose flared up at me and his eyes burned with newborn anger. I bent my knees getting ready for his attack. In an instant I didn't understand.

I felt a ramming feeling low on my body pushing up and then I was flying through the wall behind me, then the next wall then the next I gripped my stomach in pain as I continued to fly through wall and wall. I felt my speed decreasing with every new wall I smashed through. I stopped faster than I expected, my body fell on something hard and metal my head bounced back against it. My vision was blurred if only for a moment.

**Evelyn's POV**

I looked over my notes on Ivan again. He was a ticking time bomb, always a moment from explosion. My question was why he never exploded. He had his temperamental outbursts to be sure but not to the point of making him a sociopath. _There must be something grounding him_. I thought as I leaned backwards tapping my finger to my temple gently. It was the only thing I couldn't place with Ivan. I turned to my notes about Ulrich looking for similarities. _The werewolf they killed that must be the connec-_ my thought was interrupted a thud, then another, and another. Each thud was getting louder and closer.

"What the hell is going on?" The room shook from the sound then a loud crack and a body came flying through the wall landing on my desk. He lay still sprawled out across my desk his legs still hanging out of the hole in the wall. I looked up to his face. _Felix? What the hell happened to you?_

"Felix?" I asked. He started dusting of his clothes as if nothing had happened. He hadn't started getting up yet.

"Yes?" he asked as if this was an everyday occurance.

"You just came flying through the wall…" I said waiting for an explination.

"Ahuh…" Felix said as if it was not a big deal.

"Through three other walls too…"

"Six actually I kept track."

"And you smashed the top of my desk." I continued.

"Yeah… sorry about that." He said looking up at me from his laying position with a grin._ Damn that grin! _

"Do you want to explain why you're here?"

"I don't know I thought I'd drop in."

"How clever, Adrian woke up?"

"Adrian woke up." He said nodding.

"He kicked your ass pretty far." I commented.

"Actually I think he 'trucked' me." He said.

"What? What does 'trucked' mean?"

"It's an American football term when someone runs straight in to you usually with their shoulder."

"I see… he was a football player?" I asked as he still continued to look back up at me in to my eyes.

"Yes… a very very good one." Felix started to get up but I palmed his forehead and smashed it back down against the desk with a thud. He blinked

"What the-" Felix was interrupted by me kissing him. I pressed my body still sitting in my desk chair against his until I finally pulled back.

"I'm sorry… I've wanted to do that for a while now." I started getting up to leave but Felix reached for my hip and the back of my neck and lifted me up and on top of him pulling me back down to him.

**Demetri's POV**

I walked across the hallway and noticed rubble on the ground I looked left and noticed a large hole. I looked past the hole and saw three more matching it on the walls. _Did something come flying through here?_ I closer examined the hole on my left I picked up a small piece of red cloth. _A Volturi robe? _ I looked up and to my right and stared through the hole and saw who it was. I made my way over to see Evelyn on top of Felix on her desk making out, both their feet hanging out of the wall. I walked through the holes left in the wall until I was behind him. I coughed politely.

"Well hello there Felix, I barely saw you under her." Evelyn's arm slid off Felix's face and turned to face me then gave me the finger.

"Giving me the finger? I'm not an American Evelyn that doesn't hold any meaning to me." She raised a second finger holding her index and middle finger up together.

"Oh, that's just not nice. I'm slightly offended…" I coughed a couple times as they continued to make out and ignore me. I had figured out exactly what had gone on especially since the cell door was wide open.

"Felix, Felix! The palace is on fire." _No reaction._ Maybe a different approach.

"Felix, Felix! Aro needs a backrub!" I got the same two fingered insult from Felix. I laughed.

"Oh I got one, Felix, Felix! Our newest pupil just kicked the shit out of you and is on the loose in the palace!" I heard a grumble escape his lips between kissing Evelyn and he tried to get up.

"Oh, you remember Adrian now?" Felix was forced back down.

"He's your find, your responsibility." Felix said giving up with Evelyn.

"Yeah… he would be… if I didn't remember you saying "Don't worry about this, I got it." to me… come on we gotta grab him before someone kills him." I laughed Felix finally forced his way up and out from under Evelyn.

"I'll be back." He said freeing himself from her. He was grinning like a stupid schoolboy.

"Oh come on let's get our work done already."

**Ulrich's POV**

I sighed as I finished my sparring match. I couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach. _This person who saved my life, this person who was the closest thing to a brother I've had I'm supposed to kill very soon._ Truthfully I was just hoping he would get killed in the first round, then I could kill the person who ended him in anger… _It's not going to happen, he's got the killer instincts and will to survive._ The real question was, did I? If that wasn't enough I still didn't know where I was with Alexis. _False._ I knew exactly where I was, and it wasn't somewhere I wanted to be. _Fix it. _I got up and my way to Alexis's room. I knocked. Immediately the door opened. I smiled, I still hadn't gotten used to people actually answering doors quickly.

"Hi Ulrich!" She said with a big smile. _It's so beautiful._ I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Her hand slid along my forearm to comfort me. _So smooth. _

"Alexis… I don't want you to get any ideas about me not finding you extremely attractive. I mean well truthfully I umm I just think you look amazing it's why I needed to try and protect you, and well yeah I'm really sorry that I did couldn't protect you from becoming a vampire it's just that…" I said as her index finger pressed against my lips. _I'm droning on…_

"Well… What I'm trying to say is… it's just that… I mean what I'm trying to say is…" I stopped myself and focused on one problem at a time.

"Alexis, I'm in the running to be the leader of the Volturi army… if I don't die first I'll be doing a lot of turning humans in to vampires…" She nodded.

"And I was informed this morning that you wish to see the tournament for the Army commandant." She nodded.

"Yes… I did."

"The worst case scenario I am brutally killed and ripped in to tens of pieces in front of your eyes." She nodded. The prospect obviously wasn't one she was looking forward to.

"Best case scenario you see me brutally kill two other vampires." She nodded again.

"And one could be my best friend." I added. That made her uncomfortable but she nodded again.

"And I want to be with you… more than anything but I don't want you getting hurt by this, or the person you'll see me become to win a fight to the death." I said finally as she nodded again as if we were talking about the weather. I had run out of reasons.

"Is that it?" I blinked a couple times.

"Yes?" I asked. Wasn't that enough?

"Then come over here and kiss me." I blinked again.

"But what about all of that? I mean you know what I have to do and what I must become?" I explained thinking she misheard me. She sighed.

"Must I do everything?" She stood and jumped up on the desk between us then jumped up on to me kissing me. My arms naturally slide under her and around her to hold her up. I took in a deep breath exhaling her sweet smelling red hair. It blew in to my face and massaged my skin lightly. My hands ran up her back and pulled her tightly against my chest. She attacked me with her kiss with a fierceness I hadn't seen in her yet. It became uncomfortable with the lack of air but we didn't care, eventually we parted. I started breathing again regaining my senses. I ran my fingers across her face and gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"You're so… beautiful." I said honestly.

"You're not too shabby yourself…" she said smiling.

"I mean it…" I said

"Aren't you supposed to lead off with 'sleep with me now because soon I may die' line?"

"Does that really ever work?" I asked honestly.

"Couldn't hurt to try it…" she said smiling.

**Felix's POV**

"It seems his power is 'trucking' people." Demetri said.

"I don't quite get your meaning." I said honestly.

"I mean he can move at extreme speeds for very very short times, running in to people and running them over, but stopping on contact… much like he did in football." Demetri explained.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"I don't know I thought it was the most applicable considering what he did before he became a vampire, he was one of the best running backs in the NCAA."

"NCAA?"

"National Collegiate Athletic Association." I nodded.

"He'll be a good soldier for whoever wins the fight." I nodded. Our pupils weren't something Demetri and I talked about, nor was Evelyn. I could tell he was slightly angry but I had plenty more reasons to be angry at him about it. I felt the anger swelling up inside me but turned it down thinking about today with Evelyn. My body had missed hers, even after a century. _Let's party like it's 1895 she said._ 1895 was a good year. I sighed. At least one of my students would die soon, possibly both. _Don't think about it like that, they'll win. What if they don't? I can't count that out. Demetri is more than a competent teacher._ I just had to hope the extra time finding who I thought would be the best student would be the determining factor. I was counting down the days to the day where I could only hope I could get to see my two students, the closest things I've had to my own children, will battle each other to the dead.

**That's right, the big battle is coming. Next chapter the tournament will be. Review and I might even write it soon! I know the chapter's short, next week I'll be bringing the pain, (in the way of a large chapter) but it'll probably be on the other chapter. Next chapter will probably be the semi-finals of the tournament to the death. Don't forget about the high fives, knucks, reviews, rolls of twenties, and comments. Catch you on the flip side.**


	17. Round one, Ready? Fight!

**Disclaimer: zomy gosh! I am so not Stephenie Meyer (now removing Valley Girl speak)  
**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Warning Ivan is not PG! (neither is killing people with your bare hands but hey)  
**

**Ulrich's POV**

I breathed in and out slowly hoping to calm my nerves that were running rampant. It was going to happen right now. I could die today. I couldn't pretend that it wasn't going to happen anymore, it was on my doorstep. I looked down at my hands. My palms and knuckles were taped but my fingers remained free for complete movement. Soon if I was lucky they'd be covered in blood.

I followed my hand up my bare arm noticing the scars on my forearm from my fights. I ran the index finger along the scar remembering my fight with the werewolf that nearly killed me. The time Ivan killed me. _Is it too much for me to ask that Ivan gets killed in the first round so I don't need to kill him?_ I thought to myself. I flexed my bicep for a moment and relaxed. I stared at myself in the mirror the black straps of my harness were all that covered my chest.

The harness held the two Khukuri on my back. I reached for them quickly for ease of access. I grabbed them then put them back quickly and effortlessly. My pants were thin and soft and extremely flexible for complete ease of movement. On right hip another blade this one was a dagger. At the bottom of my pants heavily gripped combat boots. I looked in to the mirror prepping myself for what I was about to do it was all or nothing. I lifted myself off the ground with the balls of my feet bouncing back and forth loosening up. _I can do this. I need to do this._

"It's time." I heard Santiago call. I nodded breathing in deep. I stepped out in to the Coliseum. I still couldn't believe the Volturi had a coliseum. Sitting at the head was Marcus, Caius, and Aro, flanked by Felix and Demetri. I made my way out in to the direct sunlight. The Volturi themselves were all shaded but I was in direct sunlight. I ran my hands through my hair trying to calm my nerves but couldn't. I looked down at my arms in disgust. _I fucking glitter? No wonder vampires stay out of the sun light._ I looked in front of me to see my opponent. He was probably a foot shorter than me. He pulled out a blade that looked something like a shiv. _Are you kidding me that's all he has?_

He was wielding the shiv right side up, open. He charged at me and I looked for any sign of a second plan. I stepped back as he closed the distance, he leapt in to the air to try and close the distance. I stepped forward quickly closing the distance while he was still in air. I caught his arm with the blade and hip tossed him to the ground my knee came down on his bicep. I quickly twisted his wrist and he let go of the weapon. In a quick flurry of movement I grabbed the shiv out of the sand and slit his throat and twisted his head off with more ease than I'd like. I lifted the head off his body in horror staring at him in the eye as the last signs of his life disappeared from his eyes. I looked up to where Alexis was in fear looking her in the eye.

Aro threw a small device in to the ring near me and a fire immediately erupted. I dropped my opponent's decapitated head in to the inferno and looked down at my hands, the tape was now bright red. I stared down at the ground only to see the blood on my white pants. I slowly unwrapped my hands dropping the bloodened white tape in to the fire next to me and left.

**Felix's POV**

"It looks like your first pupil won't survive the next round." Demetri said seriously.

"Yes… it does look like he doesn't enjoy killing needlessly." I said worrying slightly.

"But he's pretty good at it." I nodded.

"Very much so, but I'm glad that it causes him problems, killing needlessly isn't what we do, we enforce the laws, and if they haven't been broken they shouldn't be killed. This situation is a one time thing." Demetri nodded.

"Let's hope he figures that out before the next battle."

**Ivan's POV**

I smiled widely. I'd finally get to test myself against some real competition. I heard Ulrich advanced in a decisive fashion. _Good, I know he'll be a challenge at least. I want something to whet my desire for war._ I was Giddy. I would finally get to slaughter Bruno, and be praised for what I was; the perfect instrument of destruction that the Volturi needed and wanted. I was made for this…

I looked down at my sides, axes hung from both my hips. _Too quick._ I thought looking at them. I unlatched them from my sides and set them down. I grabbed the bowie knife off the table placing it in my belt. I sighed heavily and turned my head back and forth loosening it out. _This is your destiny, this is what you were made for._

The doors opened and I made my way out to the arena. I stared at Bruno who was trying to taunt me. He was trying to conceal a straight blade behind his back. I couldn't tell how long it was but I was confident the biggest sword in the world couldn't compensate for how badly I was going to beat him up.

He slowly tried to stalk me. _Does he really think I can't see through his obvious ploy? _ I thought to myself. _It's safer to believe he's a lot smarter than he is. _I told myself. I moved both my arms off my sides prepared for anything and light on my feet. _Come on damn it! Make a move! I want your blood._ I thought angrily. It was safer to wait for him to act and move. _Damn it move! Make your mistake. I want it!_ My blood was boiling.

He finally charged I easily jumped to the side avoiding his obvious vertical slash. _Damn it the opening is way too obvious!_ I punched his kidney as I slid easily past him. I jumped back expecting a counter but none came. _Is this all he is? _I reached for the knife to end it. _No… if he's a horrible fighter I'll at least have a good time._

I charged straight at him hoping for something interesting, I'd make this fun if he wouldn't. He swung his large sword from left to right and I jumped sailing over it kicking him in the face as I landed behind him. He turned to face me.

"Fight me like a man!" he yelled at me.

"You don't stand a chance as a man." I said He came at me again with a horizontal swing I rushed him getting inside his arms reach before the sword came around catching his wrist with my left hand stopping him. My right shot at his throat and squeezed. I pulled his face to mine and head butted him smashing his nose. He screamed in pain releasing the sword. I let go of his neck and palmed his face lifting him in to the air and running over to the edge of the arena. I smashed his head in to the wall making an indent.

"hah!" I laughed smashing his head in to the wall repeatedly. I felt a hot pain in the palm of my hand. I let go looking down. _Bastard bit me!_ He smiled with the small piece of the palm of my hand in his mouth.

I pawed his face sideways and popped his jaw out of place. _Not enough. _My fingers ripped in to his skin under his jaw and with a loud metallic screech I ripped out his jaw bone out of his face. I spun the Jaw bone in my hand as his eyes widened in horror realizing what I held. I swung it fast catching him across the face with him sending him hard to the ground. I turned around and made towards his sword and grabbed it. I slammed the hilt in to the ground leaving the sword pointing straight in to the air. I turned back to grab my victim and got sand thrown in my eyes from the ground. I heard movement and threw my arm out and charged forward. I felt my arm connect with his face clotheslining him. I wiped the sand out of my eyes looking for him he was laying on his stomach.

He grabbed at my legs desperately. I bent down and wrapped my arm around his stomach and lifted him up flipping him up to my shoulders before turning around. And slamming his body on to the sword. I released him as he screamed in pain. I took a step back admiring my work. His sound he made was weird. I assumed because he didn't have a jaw. I watched smiling as he slowly tried to pull himself off the sword. One he finally got up I could see through him. I laughed as I realized I could see a lower part of his spine.

"I was wrong you can be fun." He threw a weak haymaker I easily dodged and he took another swing and I palmed his fist. I smashed it in my hand and turned outside and delivered a palm strike to his elbow snapping it. He screamed in pain again.

In a quick flurry of motions I pulled out my knife slashed his opposite shoulder, returned my knife to its holster spun and tossed him over my shoulder by his bad arm, then ripping it off and tossing it in to the fire. I straight kicked him in the chest throwing him back against the wall. I backed up against the opposite wall has he staggered forward. Grinning I looked at him as he tried to mount an one armed offense.

I sprinted at him as fast as I could and tackled him with my shoulder in to his stomach and chest. I heard a couple snapping sounds as I connected and even more as I planted him in to the ground. He laid flat on the ground wincing in pain. I smiled looking down at him and stopped the heel of my foot in to his knee shattering it. with his one arm he tried to protect it sitting up but even that hurt as he screamed in pain at his broken ribs. I bent over and wrapped my hands around his opposite ankle and twisted it until I heard a loud snap of it breaking and let it go. I laughed at the sound of his breaking bones.

Some how he managed to make it back to his feet. I turned back just in time to easily dodge a haymaker with his one arm left. I smoothly dodged and rolled behind him. I snaked my arm up around his one arm wrapping it around his head in a half nelson. Smiling I put my hand in his large wound and wrapped it around his spine. I enjoyed the feeling of having his spine under my control.

"I wonder… Can a vampire live without a spine?" I said before tightening my grip around a vertebra and ripping it out of place. His body fell to the sand and I walked past him showing off part of his spine to the Volturi. I heard movement behind me as I saw his hand reaching up and pulling up his body. He had no control over his lower body.

"You don't die too easily do you?" I said before pulling the knife off my hip and flipping it in to a thrown position. I whipped the knife as hard as I could and it embedded itself in his forehead. His body fell to the ground. I slowly made my way to him enjoying every moment of this. I grabbed the knife still in his forehead and picked him up by it and easily twisted his neck off with no resistance tossing it in to the fire. I smiled looking up at the volturi.

"Who's next?"

**Oh and look who we've got in the finals, it's Ulrich vs Ivan! Good times. I'm sorry for those who thought (probably rightfully so) that I would do the whole tournament in one chapter but well… I had had an awful lot of fighting in this chapter… (well over half of the chapter) I'm done for this week. Thanks for reading and thanks even more for reviewing, so remember to give knucks, reviews, rolls of twenty dollar bills, ideas, and high fives.**


	18. Final Round, Ready? Fight!

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, not Stephenie Meyer, not owning Twilight**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I need some freakin' montage music after everything I overcame this week, more on that in the authors note.**

**Ulrich's POV**

I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly then forced the large gates open to the sand riddled arena. My greatest fear had come to fruition. Standing on the opposite side of the arena with a smile at the corner of his mouth was Ivan.

"So it came to this… I'm glad. I was hoping I'd get to fight you once." I gulped.

"I'm not." He motioned for me to come to him.

"Don't hold back, I don't want any less than your best." I nodded. _How can I give my best? This is my friend._ I thought as he charged. _What do I do? I need to kill him? How can I? He saved my life. _I suddenly realized how fast he was approaching, I threw my arm out in a hook punch more defensively than anything else. He ducked stepping past me I felt the sting of his palm on my throat. His hand tightened around my neck. I was losing my sense of smell. I tried to throw my arm at him but it was above my head at his shoulder. He pulled me down for a moment before shooting me in to the air his free hand caught a hold of my back and slammed me against the ground. He didn't let go of my throat panicking I did the only thing I could as saw his free and coming up to rain down punches on my face. I pulled my lower body up and started leg scissoring his arm. He immediately understood my intention and I felt his cold hard knuckles against the side of my face. I let go and he did too, before he could get a hold of me again I rolled out of the way and back to my feet.

"Come on Ulrich, you've got more than that." I didn't say anything. _He knows I'm holding back._ Then I realized it.

"You're holding back too!" I exclaimed. A wicked smile crept across his face.

"You caught on to that didn't you?" he said circling methodically. I didn't back down circling opposite of him.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"I want you at your best. I want to kill my greatest rival, not this shadow of him." he sneered at me.

"I won't hold back anymore." He said before crouching and then flying towards me with more speed than I would have expected. I tried to evade but he followed me move for move striking to every dodge, and blocking every strike I could make. He diverted one strike throwing me past him. I felt his strong arms clasp over my back then tighten in to a full nelson. _What the hell is he doing?_

I felt his cold fingers piercing the back of my neck and realized what his plan was. I panicked and dropped my weight then lifted him off the ground. I sprinted straight at the stone wall of the arena. At the last second I flipped my body and drove his head in to the wall. I turned around and drove my back in to the wall as hard as I could with him still holding on I snapped my head back forcing back painfully in to his chin driving him back in to the wall finally freeing myself from his grip and I rolled away grabbing the back of my neck painfully.

He charged again and I tried to prepare but was struggling to stay focused with the pain in the back of my head. I landed a solid punch to his midsection and I felt his arm wrap around my head then his other hand with it. I felt a slight twist to the left then realized exactly where this was going, I was about to be decapitated. I dropped to my knees and threw a punch between his legs. He yelled in pain as he dropped to one knee releasing my head. I put my forearm under his hamstring and pulled up throwing him away from me over my head. I rolled back to my feet and he smiled.

"Finally… you're getting the idea."

**Ivan's POV**

"Finally… You're getting the idea." I smiled. _Good… I think he finally understands that I will kill him if he doesn't kill me first. _I smiled, this is what I wanted all along. Which one of us were really the better of the two. I saw the mirrored resolve in his eyes that I knew shone in mine. He wanted to survive, he wanted to win. I could almost taste his desire. _Yes… bring the pain, suffering. Bring it all. _He charged at me and I charged too jumping at him at the last moment, he planted his foot in the sand turning his body quickly and stopping his forward momentum immediately. I ran past him but as I flew past him he continued his spin in to a kick that hit on my hip. I landed hard on my knee and looked up to realize he was pressing the attack. _Good!_

His leg was coming down with an axekick. I pulled my left shoulder away from his axe kick towards my right shoulder then down to the sandy ground. My body pulled through and my legs hooked around kicking at his free standing leg. I watched as his body like a tower fell to the ground. I brought my right leg up and pulled it down on to his chest as hard as I could. I felt his arm catch it and then lift as he came back to a vertical base. I forced my hands in to the ground and my free leg as hard as I could throwing me in to the air. I threw a hook kick he ducked under but now at least I was standing facing him on the leg he wasn't holding. _Damn he's actually trying now._

I felt him regripping my foot with both his hands. I pulled him close contracting my body close together so now could reach the rest of me, but before he could I expoded throwing my leg out with all the power I had. He released his grip rolling away from me.

"Glad you decided to show up."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Bitch you isn't nearly as fun to fight." I said smiling. He laughed for a moment then lifted his guard again. He tried not to smile but I saw it creeping on to his face. _Stop trying to deny it for the girl Ulrich, you're just like me._ He must have seen the victorious smile I wasn't trying to hide because just then he started to charge. He threw himself in to the air with a jumping front kick with a fake. I put my arm up to the side of my body and pushed turning his body away in mid air. I crouched and sprung in to action planting my shoulder in to his stomach still in the air. Sending both of us flying. I slammed him down to the ground. I felt his hand wrapping around my neck and I brought my hand up and caught his wrist. We both made our ways to a standing base him still trying to complete the headlock on me. I pulled his arm down and twisted out of it then pulled him towards me clotheslining him. I tried to follow it up with punch to the face but I received I stiff kick to the chin from him as he laid. I rolled with the kick coming back up only to see him standing in front of me. I smiled inwardly. _There is a reason he made it to the finals._

**Felix's POV**

They'd been going at it for two minutes already. Two minutes was a very long fight for humans, for vampires it was eternity. Most times fights that go that long is one vampire playing with the other but no, these two were evenly matched. It made no sense to me why one of them had to die if they both proved they could fight like this. Then it came to me. I wrote it down on a pad because I knew even if I whispered it everyone in the arena would hear me. I wrote a quick note. And handed it to marcus who was next to me he read it quickly and looked at me with a judgmental look I could read easy as 'you're_ getting too attached.' _Regardless he passed it on to the other who read it. The three had a silent meeting and Aro finally stood up and raised his hand. I made a clearing my throat noise to draw their attention. They both looked to me for a moment and saw Aro with his hand up. They both backed up and faced Aro.

"You have proved yourselves as worthy competitors… You are done fighting, go back to your quarters."

"I want to finish the fight." Ivan said bluntly.

"Watch your tone!" Demetri barked as he stood up. Aro smiled at Demetri and nodded. Demetri sat down immediately.

"I applaud your fervor but we have made our decision… Would you wish to continue Ulrich?" Aro asked.

"No sir, I think we can better use our abilities together rather than one of us being dead." I smiled. _Ulrich is good…_

"That's right… now you're dismissed." I left the arena immediately. I had summoned Abhash. He was leaning up against a pillar as we stepped out.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, our pupils were too evenly matched."

"Who won?"

"Both survived."

"Hmm." He said giving away any approval or disapproval.

"The reason I summoned you here is if you're going to continue working with the Volturi we need to know more of your back ground."

"Why?"

"The Shapeshifter."

"I don't tell clients my story." He said flatly.

"Well if you want us as a repeat client you will."

"Is that a threat Felix?"

"No it's a statement of truth." Abhash gave a small laugh.

"Fine… I knew I would need to eventually. I don't have many memories of before I became a vampire, they are all a blur… but there are a couple things I remember. Firstly I was in the Nepalese army. I was pretty good. Eventually I became a farmer with my wife. The small village we were a part of stood in the way of a railroad. As a community we took a stand against those who would us moved so they could build through our farms. One night a fire started… then another, and another. But not just fires, people were dead in the streets. Then I saw him. I will never forget his face, for it's the last human sight I ever saw. I watched him kill my cousin. I charged at him with my gun, he easily dodged the bullet and grabbed me by the throat. He had a sort of grayish blonde hair, he was in his late forties, maybe early fifties his skin was pale and he was unnaturally strong. He threw me aside easily breaking many of my bones. I watched him rape and kill my wife. He looked back at me then… He knew I was still alive. He smiled… and that's the last memory I have."

"This… person… he was a vampire?"

"No." I said flatly.

"But you're alive…"

"Someone else came by and turned me… said they had a score to settle with him. I asked the man's name, he told me the murderer was named 'Havik.' Since then I've been searching for him… I know he's still alive… I can feel it."

"Why do you know he's not a vampire?"

"It doesn't match up… he raped and killed all the villagers, blood was spilled everywhere. It was an act of sheer insanity…. But not a single drop of blood was drank… no marks on any of the body's from teeth."

"That doesn't mean that…" I said but Abhash interrupted me.

"I've been following him, trying to track him for so long… I've learned some things about him… his sense of smell isn't vampiric. He's stronger than a human, but much weaker than a vampire… He doesn't drink blood. I'm telling you he's not a vampire."

"What is he then?" Abhash looked at me for a moment then away…

"I have no idea."

**This week has been a concentrated effort to keep me from posting, first I was sick (and still am) and my computer came down with a virus (which myself and a friend of mine reformatted the computer) and since I reformatted it I lost my version of Microsoft word, so now I'm writing on borrowed time before it shuts me down again. Needless to say I'm surprised I got 1000 words out this week much less 2000. Hopefully I'll be able to fix these problems soon if I can't you'll know why I stop posting, but fear not, nothing shall stop me, we'll fight on the beaches! On the… yeah umm this could definitely stop me. I'm also trying to buy a registration code from a friend. Wish me luck, on to my normal business. It finally happened, the big fight, was it all you had dreamed of? If not I am completely blaming all of ^that. What do you think of Abhash's story? Make sure to tell me. Thanks for reading, remember to leave reviews, comments, ideas, rolls of twenty dollar bills and knucks. I hope you enjoyed it regardless, this isn't the end of the story… now the Army will Arise.**


	19. Ring of Kerry

**Disclaimer: So yeah... still not Stephenie Meyer (but haven't I said that before)  
**

**Disclaimer Deuce: It wasn't I that hit him, but the Johnny Jump Up  
**

**Ivan's POV**

_Waterville Ireland._ This piss tiny town was our destination. Felix said the ancestors of this cage fighter had power potential, according to some '_Eleazar'__ I chugged my drink and motioned for another one._ "I don't even understand why you still drink that shit." Ulrich said leaning up against the bar next to me. I turned to him with a smile downing the rest of the ale in my mug. I made the motion with my fingers so I didn't need to speak. The scent of the woman behind the counter was… intoxicating. Truly I was getting more drunk off the smell of her fine blood than the whiskey I drank. I turned away from the bar getting air before answering Ulrich

"I'm Russian in an Irish pub, I've got a rep to upkeep." Ulrich laughed staring out at the crowd and in to the metal cage.

"Well what can I be serving ye kind sir? An' what brings two fellas of such size as ye two to our pub." She said addressing Ulrich. She had fair skin, beautiful brunette hair, and a fire in her eyes that I needed. I wasn't facing her, I'd turned towards the cage in the middle of the bar

"Business." Ulrich said flatly.

"I'll take another. And I crack at that nice ass" I said motioning back at the waitress.

"That be no way to talk to a fine lady." The man next to me said.

"Right…" I said ignoring him and taking another gulp of my drink. I watched as he meant to knock my drink off the counter, I quickly lifted it and drank it as if nothing had happened. He stumbled towards me and I put my drink down. He swung drunkenly at me with his opposite hand I caught his fist easily and wrapped my free hand around his head and pulled it to the bar carefully not to smash his skull and released as he fell to the floor.

I turned to see Ulrich catch the wrist of a guy trying to knife me. He squeezed and the guy dropped the knife. Ulrich stepped in for a quick elbow to his solar plexus then turned his arm up in to a back fist against the guys nose. He quickly fell like his friend.

"You two are trouble makers, you best be going before me brother be gettin' involed." The woman behind the counter commented.

"Hah, we didn't start this. I'm not worried though, whose you're brother?" she said pointing at the two of them coming over. The much larger of the two was our target, he was 6'6 nearly three hundred pounds. Almost as big as Ulrich and I. _And he might have a special ability. Wait, she's his brother? That means she might have the ability as well. Murphy Mactavish. _I looked at Ulrich knowing he was coming to the same conclusion. He nodded slightly.

"The big one or the small one?" I asked trying to confirm she was his sister.

"Both em." She said. The much smaller one if I had to guess was 5'6. Now that I took a closer look they did look similar.

"Woah woah, wait just a bloody second there Murph, we ain't getting a plud nickel for ye to be fightin' this guy 'ere."

"Don't ya know Connor, there be some things ya gotta be fightin' for." Ulrich pulled on my arm. I nodded. As much as I didn't want to walk away I knew I'd need to get out of here without raising too much suspicion. I followed him outside.

"I want to take the girl…" I said plainly.

"Fine, but we're taking the extra brother too." Ulrich responded.

"Why?"

"We need an army don't we? And it's possible the gene that holds the ability doesn't pass down to all children. We don't know… this is only raising our chances."

"Fine…"

"But you must do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to change her… I don't think I'll be able to hold back."

"I will… I will."

**Felix's POV**

I stared in to the window of the house where my family was. They'd never known me but I'd protected them from a distance for generation after generation. I sighed heavily and then heard a slight shift on the roof I was standing on behind me and turned immediately tackling the person trying to sneak up on me the body smashed in to the roof and I pulled my arm up to attack but stopped short looking down seeing Evelyn below me. I stopped short. She had a smirk on her face.

"Not exactly how I was picturing you on top of me but…" I climbed off quickly.

"Come on now… no need to be hasty." She teased.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flatly.

"I followed you because I was worried."

"You couldn't have followed me… I…" said fading off. _Had I lost a step? Was I not paying as close attention to detail as I used to?_

"I never would have been able to get this close to you either… I never could in the past… what's wrong… why are you staring in this window."

"No reason." I lied. She looked in the window and understood.

"It's your family isn't it?" I looked back at her not wanting to concede but eventually doing so.

"Yes… yes it is."

"So why are you worried…"

"Someone knows about them… I don't know who they are but they attacked me… they are in danger because they are my kin… I can't protect them… I have duties… I just am waiting for them to be attacked."

"There must be some reason we don't know for why they haven't been killed yet."

"Simple… they're no good to our enemies dead… they're useful as hostages… as leverage…"

"Does Aro know about this?" I shook my head.

"No… I've kept it from them… but I don't want to sit around and wait for them to be kidnapped. The most logical thing is to have them killed before they can be used as leverage against me but I want them to be protected." Evelyn drew close to me wrapping her arms around my body from the side as we stared in the window. I kissed the top of her hair hugging her with one arm.

"And the shape shifter could be anyone…" I said taking in the scent of her familiar smell. It comforted me.

"The worst thing is I have this horrible feeling that the best I can do is wait for hell to come."

**Ulrich's POV**

I cleaned my mouth off covering it from her amazing taste. We left their bodies in the designated area. They'd be picked up the next night by the Volturi guard. We made our way to the airport much to Ivan's dismay. He didn't say it but I could tell he was worried about the girl. I tried not to smile, he'd probably try killing me just for thinking it. _Ivan's gone soft. _I smiled not daring to say it out loud.

"Where's our next target?" Ivan asked.

"Russia… someone related to some girl named Kate."

**Sorry that this chapter is pretty short but I'm still sick… yep that's a good copout reason. Truthfully I was having trouble finding things to write about, hopefully next chapter will not suffer the same cruel fate. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Remember knucks, high fives, rolls of twenties, and comments. Catch you on the flip side.**


	20. Let Her Cry

**Disclaimer: Loves Steve Vai music, I bet Stephenie Meyer doesn't like Steve Vai music… hell maybe hasn't even heard of him.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: "Here and now" by Steve Vai, find it, I dare you… I'll wait**

**Ulrich's POV**

"Who do you want to be in charge of waking up then?" I said to Ivan. Adrian sat in with us.

"I'll take the big guy, Murphy." He was referring to the 6'6 cage fighter turned vampire who was just now waking up. I pondered on the irony that he was more worried about the 5'8 Irish girl he had feelings than the brute. _That softy._ I thought ironically.

"I want you to watch the girl." Ivan said to me. I turned to Adrian.

"That leaves you with Connor Mactaverish." I heard Adrian grumbling.

"I get stuck with the shrimp…" I turned back to him.

"'The shrimp' is going to be much stronger than you right now. He's going to be able to throw you across the room regardless of how small he may look. He also might have a movement related power…" He nodded I could tell he still felt like he drew the short straw.

"You and I will have a sparring session after their wakeup call." He smiled evilly for a moment with a smile. I saw Alexis out of the corner of my eye. She returned my smile. Adrian turned around to see Alexis.

"Hey Ulrich… over here." My attention returned to Adrian.

"You're getting it in training." He threatened. I laughed.

"You need to hit me first." He shrugged.

"That won't be my problem."

**Adrian's POV**

I realize it's my first assignment of any kind but did I really have to nanny this guy who probably weighed one hundred eighty pounds soaking wet with bricks in his pockets. I opened the door and saw him waking up. His eyes burned red and he turned to me. He leapt at me and I threw my leg out to catch him but it missed. I fell forward for a moment before catching myself. I turned around and saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see him down the hallway. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind Corin. He wore the same baffled look.

"He's a teleporter." He yelled. I chased after him down the hall then saw him disappear on one side of Demetri and reappear behind him only to be caught by the collar and thrown roughly to the ground. I ran to Demetri. I heard a high whistle and Felix, Jane, and Alec were in the room.

"If you teleport you're going to be hurt very badly…. Don't try." Connor smiled mischievously. He disappeared and I felt nothing. I couldn't hear anything see anything, feel, smell or taste anything. Then a moment later I could, and I saw Connor wreathing in pain on the ground. I saw the two twins smiling. Ulrich had explained their powers to me but I never understood how affective it'd be until I watched Connor screaming in pain on the ground. Finally he stopped wreathing in pain. He looked up and disappeared. Once again I lost all senses then a moment later gained them all back only to hear another blood curling scream coming from Connor. Ulrich showed up next to me.

"Why do I keep losing my senses?" Ulrich smiled.

"Be thankful. Alec uses his powers to stop all movement. Once he finds Connor Jane focuses her illusions of pain on him and Alec removes his influence on us." I nodded not quite understanding but thankful not to be Connor who had just finished screaming. He didn't move a muscle. The only thing that moved was his eyes. Demetri rolled his eyes at Ulrich and I.

"You're newborn has been neutered, you're welcome… try dealing with your problems on your own."

"Why is Demetri in a bad mood?" I asked.

"Is he ever in a good mood?" Ulrich asked me laughing. I didn't know, truthfully right now was the first time I'd ever heard him spoke.

"I can't say." I said plainly.

"He isn't… he's just mad because we killed both his pupils… really you're the closest thing he's got to a pupil now."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because he found you." I thought about my past. I'd tried to stop thinking about it but it was difficult. I was supposed to be one of the top draft picks in the upcoming years, I was going to be a very well paid running back. I was going to make millions of dollars and everything else would be insignificant compared to my football. Apparently I was too good to pass up.

"Afton is coming with Ivan and I to the next pick up in Russia." I sighed.

"I'm on babysitting duty?" I said angrily.

"Yes you are, but you're also in charge of developing the fighting abilities of Teleporter."

"You realize I have no training in fighting… just what you and Ivan have taught me."

"Huh… Felix and Demetri haven't worked with you?"

"Nope." I said flatly.

"Heh…" he Ulrich laughed.

"We'll have to make sure they do… but in the mean time, Connor hasn't had any fighting training either."

"And why is it so important that I train in him and no one else?"

"Because besides Felix and Demetri you're the only one we're confident who can counter him move for me… and quite frankly Felix and Demetri have better things to do." I understood.

"Don't show off your powers… test them, train them… and use them to beat Connor around the building… just try to keep the holes in the wall to a minimum." He smiled.

"And here's the package you requested." He handed it to my awkwardly by the neck.

"What is it?" I laughed.

"It's a guitar."

"Why?"

"You've got your books, I've got my guitar…" I said plainly. He laughed.

"You're up. Take Connor down a peg." I grabbed my guitar and made my way to my room. I started strumming slowly.

"She sits alone by a lampost  
trying to find a thought that's escaped her mind  
She says Dad's the one I love the most  
but Stipe's not far behind

She never lets me in  
only tells me where she's been  
when she's had too much to drink  
I say that I don't care, I just run my hands  
through her dark hair then I pray to God  
you gotta help me fly away

And just...  
Let her cry..if the tears fall down like rain  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow  
Let her be...let her be.

This morning I woke up alone  
found a note standin' by the phone  
saying baby, maybe I'll be back some day  
I wanted to look for you  
You walked in I didn't know just what I should do  
so I sat back down and had a beer  
and felt sorry for myself.

Sayin'...  
Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow  
Let her be...let her be.

Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow  
Let her be...awww...

Last night I tried to leave  
cried so much I could not believe  
she was the same girl I fell in love  
with long ago  
She went in the back to get high  
I sat down on my couch and cried  
yellin' "Oh mama, please help me!  
Won't you hold my hand?"

And  
Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow  
Let her be...let her be.

Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow  
Let her be...let her be."

A couple hours after Ivan and Ulrich left to turn more vampires for our army I was ready. I'd been working on very small uses of my abilities. I think I had mastered it. The doors opened and Connor walked in like he owned the place. _I will wipe that smirk off his face._

I charged in with an obvious punch he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind me kicking me in the back. I smiled recovering.

"So you want to use powers?" He laughed.

"If you had powers you would have used them already." I nodded still smiling. My back was up against the wall. He charged at me dead on. I feigned stupidity again and charged straight at him. He disappeared in a small puff of smoke I planted my right foot and threw my body backwards with all my power throwing an elbow. I heard him appear behind me and then I felt his stomach against my elbow and then nothing. I heard the repeated sounds of him smashing through walls behind me.

The sounds finally stopped. I turned around to see Dr. Anderson frowning at me.

"Adrian Miles!" she yelled at me. I tried to hide.

"I know you're there… who else could fling someone through a dozen walls!"

"A dozen walls? That's farther than he hit Felix… that's like a new high score." I heard a deep voice laughing.

"Don't encourage him Demetri." I heard snickering.

"Don't let "The Man" keep you down Adrian, keep fighting the good fight!" he said as Dr. Anderson walked away obviously frustrated. I heard the sound of Connor teleporting. He appeared a foot in front of me.

"What the hell was that?" He said in disbelief.

"It was my power… now come on, we need to hone our powers." I said getting in to a fighting stance. He nodded bending in to his own.

**Ulrich's POV**

I walked in with a woman on my right shoulder, and a guy on my left, Ulrich came in with two guys.

"So the guy on your left should have powers… the others we're just hoping?" I nodded.

"I guess that's the best we can do…" I put them down in their cells and waited. That's all I could do now, wait until they became vampires. Our army was growing by the day, soon we'd have enough vampires to protect the Volturi from any threat. Soon.

**You couldn't find the song playable could you? I didn't think so, Here and Now is impossible to find…**

Hey everyone I did take an extended break, I'm going to TRY and keep my "updating once a week" on but I make no promises because I'm very active doing too many things, and it's freakishly hot here making not doing anything sound more appealing by the minute. Please remember to review as it kick starts my writing process. Thanks, remember knucks, rolls of twenties, high fives, and ideas. Catch you on the flip side.


	21. The Tide of Darkness

**Disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: so… who can name the quote that's the first line of the story… I bet Zuleta can…**

**Adrian's POV**

"You think you've got the best of intentions… I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth."

"Classy…" Ulrich said rolling his eyes. I smiled.

"See, it's all your wit and charm that gets you the jobs of breaking in the new borns with powers." I blinked.

"Wait, what! What do you mean "new borns." That's plural, meaning more than just Connor." Ulrich smiled back at me mischievously.

"Really bringing your A-Game today, aren't you?" He said.

"Hey… how did I get stuck breaking in new borns anyway? I'm ready to go out, help you and Ivan get them.

"Nope… you haven't been tested for blood resistance. Can't take you in to the field till you're tested, besides, then what would Ivan and I have to laugh about if you weren't getting your ass kicked by each new born."

"Not everyone, just the ones you don't prepare me for."

"Ahh that hurts, you make it sound like I did that on purpose." Ulrich said feigning being hurt

"You didn't?"

"Well if you think so I won't tell you what your next project has."

"Project?"

"His name is Nikolai, he should have electrical current powers."

"Should have? Electrical current? Does he shoot it out of his eyes? How does it work? Can he use it constantly?" I asked trying to get more information out of Ulrich.

"We don't know… his ancestor is a rather powerful vampire named Kate who has electrical powers. She can take down any vampire in under a second. We're hoping He will have the same powers… or more power."

"Why don't we just get her?" I said offhandedly.

"Simple… She's part of the Cullen Coven." I nodded.

**Ivan's POV**

"You sure about trusting Miles with this much responsibility?" I asked.

"You agreed that we can't command all the new recruits by ourselves." Ulrich reasoned.

"Yes… but I don't trust him." I sneered. Ulrich chuckled.

"You don't trust anyone."

"It's done me pretty damn good so far." I defended my stance.

"Yes… but you really believe we can control all these newborns?"

"Who said I trust you?" I laughed.

"Where is our next target?"

"Changs… we're headed to Beijing." Ulrich shook his head sighing.

"What!" I said angrily.

"You need to stop being so racist."

"Bullshit, I didn't even call them Chinks, or squinties don't give me no shit."

"Watch it, or you'll get on Adrian's bad side, and I'm not even sure you can take him."

"I don't get it, why can't we just keep recruiting Russians, we're the toughest men on the planet anyway." I said snorting at Ulrich's warning.

"Because we can't let it be known that people are disappearing, if we spread the people we take out enough, we'll be fine… after China we'll move to India, THEN Japan… we need to spread out."

"If we took another member of the guard we could bring back six vampires at a time instead of just four." I explained. Even though our army was building we were hoping for thirty plus vampires.

"The Volturi told us to bring Adrian if we needed more help." I said flatly. He didn't seem to approve but moved on.

"I've got my eye on a cage fighter from Germany." Ulrich blurted out as we were planning.

"Really…" I said intrigued.

"He's something else, and he fits our bill… there just something about the way he fights… like he can almost see the punches coming, he's that fast… his name is Josef" Ulrich explained

"We can pick him up first before we move out to Chinka"

"China… seriously man, you need to stop before we find out someone here is Chinese." Ulrich warned.

"Afraid they'll actually do something? Come on." I scoffed.

"I get a feeling we're expendable." Ulrich warned. I didn't know if I believed or not but laughed regardless.

**Felix's POV**

I saw him walking. Seemed irritated… I couldn't put my finger on it but something told me he was angry just the way he walked. He walked a bit heavier than usual, he wasn't assessing his surroundings or overly cautious as he usually is.

"Hey, Abhash what's wrong?" He didn't return my glance. Then I saw it, I slight tear in his black button down shit, that was almost completely hidden under his suit coat. I examined it closer and saw some dirt. Abhash didn't have dirt on him, he didn't have tears on his clothes, he did he jobs without fail and no mistakes… ever.

"Nothing is wrong, I just have my stuff to deal with."

"It's why you didn't take my call yesterday… wasn't it?"

"I'm allowed not to take your calls." He said flatly.

"Yes… but you always take my calls, in fact I think that was the first time."

"I don't recall." I threw an open hand strike with my left hand he blocked then I brought around my right and on his shoulder and pinched down on it. He winced in pain. He turned backwards out of my grip bringing around a spinning hook kick, I dropped to the ground and swept his one standing leg in to the air coming back up to one foot on the ground with one hand then kicked him away. He hit the wall hard and came back up.

"It's not like you to be slow, or stiff." I said He growled.

"I ran in to Havik." He said still growling.

"I'm guessing you didn't end him did you?"

"No… He let me find him… I had an assault rifle and I still couldn't touch him."

"Wait a second, you have a rifle that shoots bullets that can pierce our skin?" Abhash laughed.

"Did you forget? Havik isn't one of us… I once cut him with a bowie knife… that didn't go over really well. He can dodge bullets at will even from point blank range."

"Why haven't you hired a tracker to help you find him." I asked honestly. He once again laughed at the idea.

"Havik isn't found… He isn't trackable, I've hired trackers, they've been led on wild goose chases that led them to their own human families, their mates, anything to unnerve them… No one has been able to find him… but I'll keep looking."

"It almost sounds like you fear Havik." I said offhandedly.

"Tell me, if you were hunting someone who could dodge bullets effortlessly, and was untraceable would you be unnerved?" Abhash asked

"I can dodge bullets…" I smirked.

"From less than five feet away?" He asked. I finally understood the gravity of what he was saying. I had to stop and consider how fast he is.

"Why are you still alive?" I asked point blank.

"Because I'm well prepared… and I can dodge bullets too."

"He has a gun that shoots bullets that can kill us?" Abhash nooded.

"Why do you think my shoulder is sore?" I stopped my thought for a moment.

"How did you find him now?"

"He's taking contracts from the U.S. Government."

"Contracts?"

"He's helping them hunt and capture vampires."

"That's unfortunate… We'll have to deal with him." Abhash started laughing now.

"Deal with him? Deal with him? Haven't you been listening? The only reason I know about this is HE wanted me to know… He left me clues for me to follow which means he wanted me to know… which raises the question… why?" He said thinking deeply.

"I think you're thinking too deep in to this, he got sloppy this is our opportunity." He shook his head.

"You idiot, he gets 'sloppy' whenever he wants me to find him, he's always ready… always prepared, there's a reason why he let us find out about it."

"I think you overestimate him." I said flat out. Abhash laughed.

"I've found him over a hundred times since I turned in to a vampire, each and every time he knew I was coming, he's been prepared, and waiting for me as if He overestimated my abilities… no… he's above that… "He said in a tone that almost mocked reverence.

"It sounds like you fear him." I said honestly.

"Yes I do… but then again… So do you." He said staring in to my eyes. I forced my face to stay neutral.

"So who is it?" He said. I didn't respond at first, then decided it was best to answer him for his loyalty.

"Vladimir the Impaler." I answered quietly. Abhash snorted at first then realized I wasn't joking.

"Vladimir the Impaler is a myth, he isn't even a vampire. Come on Felix… He's not real, He's what humans watch on tv." I shook my head.

"No he's the real deal… I killed him."

"Then why do you fear him still?"

"Because I don't think he's dead." Abhash looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"He's a vampire… but he's not one of us…" I explained.

"He said he was a "Pure Blood" Though I'm not entirely sure what that means… I think his is the only family line of purebloods left… if any of them are."

"I don't know if I believe he's any more than a myth." Abhash said skeptically.

"I saw him with my own eyes… he's as real as you or I, and much more deadly."

**Demetri's POV**

"Any more news on the Shapeshifter?"

"No, Demetri… we've been searching for any disturbances in the news, but all we have to go on is someone who can look like anyone." Santiago said honestly.

"I know… but there's something more here… I can feel it."

**? POV**

"Everything is going according to plan, the Volturi are confused and don't know who to trust."

**"Good… Stay vigilant, overconfidence leads to Imprudence."**

"Yes, sir"

**"Something irks you." **He nodded confirming my suspicion.

"I don't believe we need outside help to do the job, this Havik… is a liability."

**"He is exemplary at his craft."**

"I don't trust him."

**"I didn't Ask you opinion." **I said letting my anger flare up.

"Yes, sorry for questioning your judgment."

**"The last piece is Xavier. War is coming."**

**Hey everyone I know this chapter wasn't as long but it wasn't flowing well for me. Kind of disconjoined, it's so bad I made up my word…? But anyway this story is coming to a close soon and will be joining my other story at "War" for those wondering, the fifth book in chronological order. Thanks for everyone reading. Please remember, Reviews, ideas, rolls of twenty dollar bills and knucks. Catch you on the flipside.**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Code Geass, check it out…. Of course if I was Stephenie Meyer I probably wouldn't be suggesting that…**

**Disclaimer Deuce: It's the final epilogue down!**

**Ulrich's POV**

"Adrian has progressed, better than we expected, Felix."

"Good… I assume everything is going as planned?"

"Yes, our new vampires are set to wake up today, but Adrian, Ivan and I should be in Japan by the time they are awake."

"And the Russian's powers?"

"His name is Nikolai and his powers mirror Kate's"

"Good… He'll be very useful in the future."

"Future? A war?"

"Yes… I don't know when, and I don't know who… but there's a storm coming… I've been around long enough to see when an unfavorable tide is on the horizon."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone or something wants us to fight… There is an invisible hand trying to force the Volturi in to action. Even so, the laws are final, and no matter how much we may want to avoid conflict with the Cullens… I fear it's coming to a head."

"Sir…" I didn't even know how to respond to that.

"I need a full report on the workings of the Volturi Army."

"Yes… Josef woke up last week didn't he?" I nodded.

"Did he show signs of abilities?"

"Yes, the Cage fighter from Germany has short timed precognition, meaning he can see what is going to happen, but only roughly a second before it does… however you must understand the benefits of this power in a fight."

"Yes, he will be a fine addition, out of all of them who of them have power that has manifested? Name and Rank, in the report." he asked.

"Yes Felix."

**Adrian's POV**

_Josef is getting good… too good… too fast. He already can counter my power, he's outfighting Ulrich and Ivan in sparring sessions. His head is getting too big. He really believes no one but Felix can stop him… foolish… I just hopes he learns how many more powerful vampires there really are before he needs to. I used to believe I was all powerful too… then Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Santiago, and Corin each showed me the folly in my ways. I was too dependent on my power… then all they needed to do was counter it and I'd lost. Josef is still in that naïve phase where he believes his power is undefeatable… even after Felix kicked his ass. Stupid boy… it only takes one bad mistake to kill him in the field and his overconfidence is that bad mistake… Unlike me he's a natural fighter, so when he turned to a vampire he retained those skills, plus his power… so unlike me it was much harder to exploit his inabilities, but they'll surface when we face harder foes… Felix and Demetri have warned me about getting complacent… that there are vampires that could even kill them if given the chance.. No… I won't get complacent, I'll fight with all I am and realize there are those out there who might be better at it._

"Adrian?" I turned quickly to find Ivan at my side.

"Hmmm you're slipping I wasn't even trying to sneak up on you."

"Sorry… I guess I was careless, thinking…"

"Don't let your guard down, you're never safe, not even here…"

"Yes Commander…"

"Good… now report on the new borns."

"The Indians and Chinese aren't taking well to their transformation, they're harder to control… They are unfortunately as volatile as most new borns are." I reported

"That is as to be expected, what of the Japos." Ivan asked.

"Li, and Yuki are progressing well, but Yuko, Jay, and Kyosuke are struggling." Ivan nodded.

"It's nothing a couple more months of training can't fix."

"Yes Commander."

"Have any of them showed signs of powers?"

"No, none new." Ivan looked disappointed.

"Pity…" Ivan said with something that resembled contempt.

"And what of Josef? How does his training proceed?"

"He's good, but he's too good… he's grown arrogant."

"Overconfidence has never killed anyone… oh wait." He said laughing.

"Don't you worry about him?"

"If he's too stupid to learn he can be beat, he'll die and I'll laugh when it happens, because he could be a great warrior, if he learned humility… it almost killed me, but I adapted and learned. If he's unable to do this, then he will get his just reward."

"That's kind of harsh isn't it?

"The world is harsh… live and learn, die trying, we're vampires, you expected something easier?" _I won't correct Ivan… if given a couple more months I think we could fix his disposition._ That comforted me, it wouldn't be a problem as long as I got enough time to fix it, along with the other new borns inability to follow orders.

**Felix's POV**

_His air of confidence bothers me. He walks in to the chambers of the Volturi as if he owns it. He's only one man. I don't like him._

"Greetings, venerable Volturi." He said with a deep bow. _I could tell he is a man who planned to compliment his way in to power… I loathe people like him._

"Greetings traveler, I know not your name…" I responded to him. His attention didn't turn to me, but stayed on Marcus, Caius, and Aro.

"How very impolite of me… My name is Xavier." _It's all a show to him… and Aro will clap along to the beat…. How frustrating._ He smiled at me noticing my disapproval.

"I bring news of a disappointing nature about the Cullens."

"And that news would be?" I answered not enjoying his show. He regarded my with a look as if he were a teacher and I were a student. _Keep it up… I'm just waiting for a reason to kill you._

"You're no fun Felix… Yes I know who you are, the legendary "Red Reaper." The Captain of the guard! And with no special abilities! I do so wish to know how you attained such a prestigious position." _That fool thinks he can win me over with compliments?_

"How about you try me and find out." I growled. Xavier looked offended.

"Now now, that's no way to treat a guest." He said goading me on.

"Felix isn't known for his patience with pandering vampires." Demetri said on the other side of the Volturi. I smiled.

"And you, Demetri, the second and best tracker in the world." He said addressing Demetri. Demetri bowed.

"That is I, now get to your point." Xavier seemed disappointed in our dislike of the theatrics.

"Fine, if I must. The Cullens have made a close friend with a Human." I shrugged. _A Saber rattler, he's trying to get us to fight the Cullens… Dirty coward._

"If they aren't discovered they haven't done anything wrong." Aro answered. I wanted to answer it, but I knew better than that.

"But he did… And they weren't going to kill him or change him."

"You said weren't… but they did?" Caius assumed. Xavier made another big show of bowing.

"No, great ones… I did." _Yeah… that would anger the Cullens…_

"And there is a problem we need to fix how?" Demetri asked.

"They're making an army… they're breeding with wolves to make great warriors…" I turned to Marcus who was by far the most aggressive.

"Thank you for your report…" Marcus said flatly.

"Theres one more thing..." He said as if remembering.

"There is a girl named Destiny, that knows about werewolves and vampires... they're making no plans to turn her... that goes against one of laws doesn't it... Oh the things I forget." he said before he reached in to his suit coat. I charged and wrapped my fingers around his neck. He pulled out a card. Reluctantly I loosened my grip and let go. He smirked at me.

"Here's my card… in case you want to take things… a bit more seriously." He said smiling and throwing it. I intercepted the car only a foot away from his hand. He regarded me.

"Impressive… I would so like to try you out." He said smiling.

"Any time…" I growled. He turned. He annoyed me, he was perfectly dressed, a single hair not out of place. He wore black pants, with a button down black shirt and a black suit coat. All of which looked to be worth thousands of dollars.

"Relax Felix… We'll begin discussion soon." I nodded handing Aro Xavier's card. I nodded and left.

**Adrian's POV**

"I've got some bad news." Ulrich said walking through the door with Ivan.

"What, commandant?"

"We're leaving to fight the Cullens." I shook my head fiercely.

"No… we're not ready, they'll slaughter half of our army if they're anything nearly as powerful as you say they are."

"I'm sorry but the world doesn't wait until we're _ready_, if they die they die, it's the way of the world, you got a problem with it shut the fuck up." Ivan answered.

"I'm just saying, our army isn't ready." I said defending myself.

"That doesn't matter anymore… We need to strike now, we've been given our orders… we'll sedate the new borns with the twins powers…"

"Spend all the time you have working with the new borns…We'll need them "

**Felix's POV**

"I don't like it… it's suspicious."

"You're being paranoid… he just tipped us off." Demetri answered.

"No, I agree with Felix." I heard Demetri snort.

"Of course you do Evelyn…" He responded to Evelyn's comment.

"First the shapeshifter… and now this… they're trying to kill us, and the best way to do that is send us at the second most powerful Coven in the world… and after that, maybe clean up the scraps." I said voicing my fears.

"I don't think Xavier is in on it… he'd be a fool to let us see his face, now I can track him." Demetri said.

"Maybe he's the shapeshifter?" I suggested.

"You don't know?" Demetri questioned.

"No I didn't sniff him when I was that close to him." Demetri smiled.

"Maybe you should have." I smiled back at him. It was good to have him back.

"Demetri, find him."

"Why do that when I have his card right here?" Demetri produced his card and spun it between his fingers.

"Dial the number." Demetri dialed the number and handed it to me.

"Xavier… I assume."

"This is… and I assume you're Felix."

"Yes… come back, we're leaving and you're coming with us."

"Right away." He said and hung up. _There's something really wrong about this whole thing… I don't like it… But I have my orders… and so I will do what I always do, bow and carry out my orders._

**And thus ends "The Volturi Army Arises" If you are reading JUST this story and not my other story line the next book would be "Book V: War" if you're reading both that's the next HOPEFULLY I'll start writing again next week but I'm a bit disgruntled since I've got a grand total of 1 review for my last chapter and I'm already done with the next TWO CHAPTERS. That's right I've got 2 more chapters to post and I'm just waiting on reviews... so review up. Thanks for those who read and review, thanks to those who read. Thanks for the trip, but don't worry the stories with the Volturi aren't over, stay tuned. Remember to review, give rolls of twenty dollar bills, knucks, and high fives. Take care, spike your hair.**


End file.
